


Is this a date?

by RileyChaser



Series: Supergirl [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, SuperCorp, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyChaser/pseuds/RileyChaser
Summary: This has turned into a lot more than originally expected. Now it is the story of Lena and Kara first getting together. From their first date, to telling Alex, and so on. Chapter One:Both Kara and Lena have feelings for each other, but do not know how to vocalize it. When their interview is interrupted, Lena invites Kara over to her place so they can talk. Both girls, nervous, try to figure out if the other has feelings for them. Appearances by Alex and Maggie.





	1. Is this a date

This was it, the last straw. Lena slammed her laptop closed, placed her elbows on the desk and started to rub her temples. She felt like she was back in college with term papers due. She felt like she was back in that time when she needed to impress professors and students because she was a Luthor and on top of being the smartest person in the room she also had to be well liked. She had to be the person everyone envied because that's who Luthor’s were. All Lena wanted was to lay around all day, read old novels, watch old movies and make out with her girlfriend, instead she was forced to be this popular clown and entertain the masses. Just like now. 

She may have been CEO of her own company but she had a board to report to, and investors to impress. Yes, this was just like college except she did not have a girlfriend. That's what she needed, a girl. She needed someone to come home to, someone who'd be there with a glass of wine and neck massage. Lena sat back in her chair and imagined coming home to a beautiful woman in her apartment staring at a laptop screen just finishing up her work as she noticed Lena coming into the house. She imagined a bright smile and a long welcome home kiss. She thought about warm embraces and being able to complain about her day and someone only caring that it was awful not that she did not have the report done. That's what Lena needed, someone she could talk to, listen to and love. But that wasn't happening, not right now. Right now she needed to finish her report, so she opened her sleek silver laptop and continued looking at all the numbers. A smile creeping over her face as she conjured up the image of her imaginary perfect girl. 

“Ms. Luthor.” A voice came from the intercom on her desk. “Ms. Danvers is here to see you.”

She pressed the button on the intercom. "Send her in please."

This was exactly what she needed at the exact moment she needed it. Kara Danvers was so bright and beautiful, the type of girl that Lena could only dream about. The type of girl she wanted. Unfortunately for her the only people interested in a Luthor were other ruthless business women, or gold diggers looking to be kept. That was not the type she could ever be with. She needed someone kind and sweet, she needed someone like Kara Danvers. She needed Kara. She could admit it to herself, but only herself; she had a crush on the younger girl. She was beautiful in a way that made a room bright. The reporter was smart and cunning, and her shyness was refreshing. A girl with those traits would never be interested in a cut throat business woman like herself, at least that's the image she brought to mind to everyone she met. If only she has someone to be herself around.

"Lena." Kara said walking into the room. "Hey, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Lena said quickly with a smile. "But thank God you are. I was in the middle of quarterly reports; trust me your smile is a welcomed one." She didn't mean to say that, but it was met with an even bigger nervous smile from the girl so why not.

Kara adjusted her glasses the way she did when she felt anxious, which was all the time. "You are a welcomed distraction for me too. Well, not so much a distraction because this is my job. You're just uh- one of the best parts. I mean because you, you, you give such good interviews. You're smart and beautiful, and uh-well you know talented... in business. You know what, I'm going to stop myself."

'Please don't.' Lena thought. 'You are so damn cute when you ramble.' As much as she wanted to say that she settled on. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Kara nodded her head and adjusted her glasses again. "Yes please, water would be great."

Lena got them both glasses of water and they sat down on the couch in the far part of her office. Kara sat at one end and Lena at the other, if she could have it her way Kara would be next to her where she could feel the warmth of her skin. If she had it her way Kara would only be at the office to steal moments and kisses and to take her out of the working mindset. But she didn't have it her way which meant she needed to concentrate on the reporter’s questions and not how incredibly blue her eyes were.

"This is a piece to really let people know about you and L Corp." Kara took out a tape recorder and set in on the table in front of the couch. "I think it would be good for people to get to know you, the real you, distinguish yourself from the image Luthor Corp brought up and show the people how amazing you are. Uh- that L Corp is."

Lena couldn't help but smile. "I think that's a great idea. I really want the people of this city to trust the L Corp brand and know we are here to help. I want to get out of the hole my brother got us in with the public and really show people this is a company for them." That was a speech she memorised but it was one she actually meant.

Kara reached down to press record but a voice came from over at Lena’s desk.

“Ms. Luthor.” It was the intercoms going off. “Mr. Wright is waiting in the conference room for you.”

"Shit." Lena said under her breath.

Kara giggled quietly at the frustrated woman.

Lena tried to compose herself. "It seems I have been double booked." She stood up with Kara mirroring her actions. "I am so sorry Kara I was looking forward to talking with you."

Kara fidgeted with her glasses. "I was looking forward to talking with you too. We can try again another time. How about tomorrow?"

Lena thought about the million things she needed to do tomorrow, but Kara was worth cancelling all of it, but only in her mind, her board members would not have the same idea. "How about tonight?" She blurted out without thinking.

Kara smiled. "Tonight?"

Now she had to follow through with the idea. "Yes tonight at my place." Why did she say that? Her place was dull and boring and no place to impress a girl like Kara Danvers. Was she trying to impress her? "I'll cook." Yes, she was definitely trying to impress her.

The look on Kara’s face did not read scared or unhappy, it read nervous and a little excited. Lena was very good at one thing in life, taking notice of other people's emotions towards her, and right now she was getting the distinct feeling maybe Kara was as nervous as she was about the idea, but a good nervous, the kind you are right before you jump into a pool. She gave another big smile to let Kara know she was in the same boat.

The young reporter nodded her head. "Okay that sounds amazing."

"Great!" Lena said a little too excitedly. "I'll send a car for you around seven." Yeah she was definitely trying to impress her.

"Okay sounds good." Kara packed up her things and tried not to show how anxious she was. 

The two women walked out the office together and to the elevator. Lena pushed the down button for Kara and they waited in intense silence until the shiny metal doors opened.

"So, seven o'clock." Lena said smoothly. "And don't worry it'll be casual."

"Should I bring something?" Kara asked stepping onto the elevator.

Lena grinned. "Just yourself." 

Before she could make a fool out of herself the doors closed and Lena was left looking at herself in the shiny metal. She had not played that as smooth as she thought. The only thing she could hope for was she getting the right vibe off of her and she wasn't about to make herself look like an idiot.

\--

Kara was in the elevator she gripped tight to the leather bag on her shoulder. What the hell just happened? Was she just invited to Lena Luthor’s house? How in the world did that happen? And what the hell was she going to wear? As soon as she got off on the first floor Kara rushed outside to the alley and flew off. She was going to need help.

She rushed over to a tall apartment building and flew into the open window of her big sister’s apartment. "I need help." She breathed out in a nervous tone.

Maggie popped her head up from the couch, her hair kind of messy. "What's up kid?"

With a tussle Alex popped her head up too. "Are you okay?" She pushed her girlfriend to the side and buttoned up the buttons on her shirt. "Is something going on?"

"Oh God, I'm totally interrupting something." Kara closed her eyes and turned around. "I should have knocked, I can go."

"No it's okay." Alex made her way to her frantic sister and put her hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?"

Kara turned back around and grinned. "I got invited to Lena Luthor’s house." She felt incredibly silly now.

Alex laughed. "That's your crisis?"

Now Kara felt even more silly. "Well yeah, we were doing her interview and it got interrupted and she said we should finish it... at her house... she is cooking."

Alex lowered her eyebrows. “Okay?" 

"She said it was casual and I didn't have to bring anything but myself, but I'm like, what's casual and do I still bring something? I mean what do you bring to things like this? What is considered casual?" Kara felt herself begin to trail off in words.

Alex cut her off like a good big sister. "Okay, wear jeans and a t-shirt and bring wine. Done." She threw up her hands in celebration of her great idea.

"Don't do that." Maggie now entered the conversation. Over the past few months Maggie had settled into the big sister role when it came to Kara, something she was as excited about it as Kara was. Maggie loved Alex but she was oblivious to somethings and this was one of them. "Don't bring wine, it’s Lena Luthor, her daily drink is probably more expensive than the best bottle we can afford. Bring beer, your favourite that's casual. And not jeans, wear that blue dress with the yellow belt. That's causal yet cute. And wear flats, that'll bring some nonchalantness to your attire."

"Yeah?" Kara asked. 

"Trust me." Maggie said cracking open a beer and taking a sip.

Kara knew Maggie was better at this than she or Alex could ever be. She loved her sister but she was going to take the advice of her girlfriend.

"Okay." Kara said quickly. "Wish me luck." She flew out of the window.

Alex walks over to her girlfriend and took the beer out of her hand taking a long drink from it. "What was that?" She asked curious.

"I love you." Maggie said taking the beer back. "But you are so clueless."

Alex scoffed. "Clueless?"

Maggie chuckled at her girlfriend. "Don't worry it's one of the things that make you so cute."

"Well tell me wise one, what did I just miss there?"

"Lena and Kara."

"Yeah?"

Maggie smiled. "It's a date." She took a swig of the beer and walked away feeling high and mighty.

"What the hell?" Alex said under her breath.  
—

'Was this a date?' Kara thought as the wind blew past her face. She was above the clouds now, where it was cold, she needed the cold air to get her mind together. She had met Lena a few months ago and every meeting since has brought her crush up a level. She knew it was no longer in the category of a crush anymore. She liked Lena Luthor. How could she not? As she passed by a flock of birds almost running into them she thought about the amazing woman she may or may not have a date with tonight.

Lena was so much more than this guarded business woman in power suites with skirts that hugged every curve in just the right way. She was more than the corporate world; Kara could see it. Every time she looked into those bright green eyes she could see the woman inside who Lena tried so desperately to hide. The kindness, gentleness, the woman who seemed like she would fit right in with Kara’s family, she seemed like she would fit with Kara. 

This had to be a date. She had read people wrong before, a lot of people, including herself, but not this. Surely Lena had to realise how much she liked her. No one had an interview every week about practically the same thing. Kara had trouble convincing her editor to continue to write about the woman, yet she pushed every week. She didn't know much on how to pursue a woman, the only people she had to go on was Alex and Maggie, and let's face it Alex was as awkward as she was so she only truly had Maggie to base everything on. 

Constant attention. That was the name of the game, that's how Maggie gained Alex's attention, that and being a total bad ass. Kara wasn't a bad ass, Supergirl was, so she had to go with the constant attention approach. So she interviewed Lena, and made up excuses to text her, but Lena never dropped a hint her technique was working, until now. Maybe? Yes? This was a date? 

"This is a date!" Kara said firmly out loud. She dropped from the sky and fell into her apartment window rolling to a stop. She stood up like nothing happened though no one was there to see her fall. "Oh no... This is a date."

She got dressed as quick as possible, which was about ten seconds with her super speed. She looked at herself in the mirror, hair up or down? Maggie never said, but down seemed more casual so, down it was. 

She paced around trying to calm herself and tell herself that she was going to be okay. So this was a date, that's fine, she had been on dates before. Well she had been on exactly two dates. One ended in her accidentally breaking the guys hand after he went in for the kiss and she went in for the handshake and she nervously squeezed too hard. The other couldn’t count because she wasn't even aware she was on a date until he went in for the kiss at the end. So maybe those weren't good examples to base this on, but she was going in fully aware of the date, and actually liking the other person so it should go way better. 

She was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of the car pulling up. The beer? She thought, she super sped to the store and grabbed a six pack of her favourite beer leaving a twenty on the counter as she ran back to her apartment with enough time to fix her hair before the driver knocked on the door.

"Ms. Danvers?" The driver asked.

"That's me." Kara said fixing her glasses.

She walked down the hall with the driver and got in the fancy black car. It was only fifteen minutes to Lena’s apartment and Kara spent the entire time rehearsing.

"Thanks for inviting me." She spoke softly to herself, "No, it was nice of you to invite me." She shook her head. "Thanks for the invite. No stupid. Thank you for inviting me.” She tried to talk with a deeper voice but it still sounded kind of stupid.

As she arrived the driver opened the door for her and she headed up to Lena’s apartment. The entire elevator ride she kept repeating the phrases out loud. Finally, she was on the top floor she headed for the one the driver instructed her to go to and knocked softly.

Lena answered the door, she was beautiful. She had on a pair of jeans the hugged her legs perfectly and a v-neck shirt that showed just enough of her chest to make Kara’s heart beat faster. And she smiled so bright it slowed everything down around them.

"It was thanks for you to invite me." Kara said quickly. She closed her eyes tight as she heard the words. "I was going to say 'it was nice of you to invite me' or 'thanks for inviting me' and uh-yeah they came out at the same time." 

Lena laughed lightly at the nervous girl. "Please come in."

Her apartment was huge, with high ceilings and wood beams. This was the kind of place Kara dreamt about staying in. It was a loft type; you could see everything from everywhere. It had a huge living room with fancy furniture and a huge kitchen with a tremendous smell coming from it.

"Mmm what is that?" Kara said smelling the scent in the air.

Lena led her to the kitchen. "Spaghetti, I hope you like Italian."

Kara was mesmerised by the amazing woman walking her towards the intoxicating scent. "I didn't know you cooked." She said placing the six pack on the marble counter tops.

"Yeah it's like the one thing I do in this place." She said in her low voice. "My mother wasn't the most motherly of people so I learned from one of the cooks when I was a little girl. It something I actually enjoy doing." She looked over at the young girl standing awkwardly at the counter. "Have a seat, and thanks for the beer."

Kara sat down in the tall metal chair at the counter. "Yeah it's one of my favourites. Do you want one?"

"Hell yes." Lena told her as her eyes lit up. "I need one after the day I've had. Do you need a bottle op..."

Kara cracked opened two bottles with her hands. "Party trick." She laughed walking over it hand her one of the beers. "I wish I could cook. I can barely boil water correctly."

Lena turned around and found herself inches away from the golden haired woman, she was so close she could smell the scent of lavender coming off her. “Maybe I can teach you.”

She reached out and grabbed the bottle touching her fingers to Kara’s as she did, this sent a rush through her arm and all the way down her body. This was the first contact they had ever experienced and it was good. Lena could tell Kara felt the same way because she took a sharp breath in when she felt their fingers touch. 

Kara let go of the bottle and turned around to take a breath, she didn't want Lena seeing how their touch made her stomach do a flip. Her mind was racing, her heart was going faster, everything she had thought was being confirmed in an instant.

The young reporter sat down in the chair and watched the raven haired woman finish what she was cooking. Lena was talking, just random thoughts about her day and Kara listened intently, speaking up from time to time when it seemed like her words were more of a question than a complaint. Suddenly she felt comfortable like she could do this every night. Every once and a while Lena would turn around and flash her a smile and the only thing Kara could think was this is exactly what she wanted to do every night.

After the food was prepared Lena set two plates on the bar top and pulled a chair to the side so they sat adjacent to one another. Kara was on her second beer which didn't matter because alcohol didn't affect her. Lena even ate elegantly, swirling her pasta on her fork with a spoon. Kara tried her best not to look like an untrained savage, little did she know Lena admired how uncaring and free she was. As the dinner disappeared on both their plates the conversation turned more personal.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Lena asked. She wanted to say 'do you like women? Do you like me?' But that was way too much for the moment.

Kara lowered her head and fixed her glasses the way she did when she was caught off guard. "No, I-uh can't seem to find the right... person."

"Person?" Lena said quickly. This was a great sign.

"Yeah-uh everyone I seem to like either doesn't feel the same about me, or I just can't tell." She looked up at the woman causing her to squirm a bit at the question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lena let out a small laugh and took a sip of her beer. "No, no. I had a girlfriend but it didn't work out."

"Girlfriend?" It sounded more accusatory than excited and Kara definitely meant to sound excited.

"Yeah, I hope that's not weird for you." Lena almost wanted to jump out of her chair and plead for it not to be the case.

"Of course not." Kara almost yelled. "My sister is gay, totally."

Lena chuckled at how anxious she got. "Maybe I should date your sister."

"You're not her type." She caught how it sounded and went directly into trying to explain herself. "I just mean she has a girlfriend, Maggie, she's awesome. Not that you're not awesome, because you're amazing, and smart and funny and beautiful, and uh- yeah you're definitely her type, I mean you’re everyone's type. How could you not be?" She took a deep breath and tried not to have words spilling out of her anymore.

Lena watched the blonde struggle to find the words and it made her smile. "You're pretty amazing yourself." She commented hopefully to calm her down.

Kara got up and took the empty plates to the sink. "So what happened to the girlfriend?" She needed to segway out of practically telling Lena how she felt about her.

Lena grabbed another beer from the case and slammed the top on the counter to pop it open. "It just didn't work out. She was in business too, the president of her company, and we barely saw each other. Besides she was more of a go out and drink after work type person and I'm more of a chill at home type of person. It's hard to find someone you truly click with, especially being a Luthor. You never know who is in it for you and who is in it for the name."

"That really sucks." Kara said. "I know how hard it can be to find that one person that everything just feels right with."

The two girls stared at each other for a second, both wanting to blurt out what was on their minds, both too sure the other one didn't feel the same to do it. Kara moved over to the living room and spun around taking in everything that was in the room. 

"This place is amazing." She said.

Lena followed her into the great room. "I wish I had time to personalise it more. Everything seems so empty to me." She stood behind Kara close enough to feel her presence but not so close she made her uncomfortable. 

The curious girl turned around and felt the space between them. She wanted to fill it but decided to take a few steps towards the book shelves. "So what type of girl do you look for?" That wasn't the question she meant to ask, but it was the one she wanted to ask.

Lena paused for a second to stop herself from blurring out one simple word. 'You.' Instead she answered. "She has to be smart, and funny, but not in a haha way, I like a girl who is naturally funny, and maybe doesn't notice it. She has to be strong, in mind and spirit, I like someone who has convictions and has no problem sticking to them. Curious and tenacious, never stops asking questions and wanting to know more. Kind and gentle, always willing to help and to help me calm down. And of course if she is drop dead gorgeous it wouldn't hurt." She gave Kara a wink. 

Kara moved a little past the books and saw the collection of movies. "You have interesting taste in movies." She read the old titles quickly.

"I'm an old movie buff." Lena moved close to her. "Like I said I am a glass of wine, take out, warm blanket and a movie type of girl."

Kara turned to meet Lena’s green eyes. "Me too."

Lena wanted to kiss her in that moment. 'Lean in' she thought as their eyes stayed locked on each other. She gathered up the confidence but the moment was lost by Kara timidly moving to the couch and sitting down close to the edge.

Lena could have screamed at herself for messing up her chance, but she simply gained her composure and sat down on the couch. "What type of 'person' are you looking for. If you're looking."

"I am." Kara told her quickly. She messed with her glasses and smoothed down her dress. "I am looking for someone intelligent of course so we can hold a conversation. And sweet, gentle and loving. I like people who are strong and passionate and are not afraid to do what they love. And most of all confident. They have to be confident that they like me, because I've been in a situation where they weren't and it was heart wrenching. And they have to be confident that I like them too, because most of the time I'm a little unsure of it myself, so if they are sure, I can be sure." She raised her head to just glance at the woman sitting beside her, but she was met with a kiss.

Lena had leaned in and planted her lips on Kara’s. She wasn't going to miss her chance again, but as she did it she started to get the feeling that she may have been wrong because she couldn't feel Kara kissing back. She pulled away and sat back. "Please tell me I didn't read that wrong." Her voice was shaking as well as her hands.

Kara moved herself closer. "No you definitely read that right, I just wasn't expecting..."

"Oh my God, it was too much too soon." Lena turned away.

Kara grabbed both her hands and held tight, "No it was perfect." She leaned in and kissed her this time putting everything she had in it.

That was all Lena needed to continue with making her moves. She knew Kara was nervous and didn't want to freak her out, but her body was now on fire and the only thing that could help was more of the blonde haired girl. 

Kara kissed harder pulling Lena with her as she moved herself further down on the couch so her back was against the arm rest. She had never done this before so she had no idea if this was how it was supposed to go, but with Lena positioning herself on top and resting her weight on her she got the feeling this was it. The passion began to catch fire inside her as she felt Lena’s dark hair fall and touch her cheek, she kissed more trying to make it seem like she was seasoned at it.

As she leaned on Kara she could feel the girl pulling her closer and she didn't feel as nervous to move faster. She let her tongue slip into Kara’s mouth exploring. Her hands had a mind of their own as they traveled up Kara’s leg and paused at her waist for just a second before sliding up her torso and feeling the tiny muscles beneath the smooth fabric. Suddenly she felt Kara’s hands on her waist, but they were shaking.

"Are you okay?" She broke the powerful kiss to ask.

Kara nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

A smiled came across her face. "Don't be."

Kara tried to sound confident. "This is just... well my first... uh-time."

"With a woman?" Lena asked.

Kara smiled. "Ever."

Lena jumped up instinctively and moved back to her original position on the couch. 

"You don't have to stop." Kara cried sitting back up. "It's okay."

"Kara it's your first time. You deserve better than a couch in my living room." Lena took a long chug of her beer. "You deserve the world. You should do this with someone you truly like."

"Someone I can't stop thinking about?” Kara blurted out. “Even when I have other things to do they are on my mind, and everything reminds me of them. Someone who makes me happy and nervous at the same time? And when I'm close to them I want nothing more than to be so close to them that air can't pass between us. Someone who makes me smile even when she doesn't notice it? And when she smiles I melt."

Lena’s heart began to bang in her chest. "Yes, someone like that."

"You mean someone I make up interviews for so I can see her? Someone I make excuses to text? The type of girl I spend over and hour trying to figure out what the word casual means so I don't look like an idiot."

Lena gave her a look that meant she knew exactly what she was saying. "Someone you rearrange your schedule for so you have time to meet with them. Someone you wait around for them to text you. Someone who's smile can take you out of a bad mood. Someone you spend over and hour trying to look nice, yet casual so she knows you’re not just a business woman but a person who is so truly into her."

Kara jumped up and kissed Lena as hard as she could, she didn't want there to be any question on whether or not she wanted this. "I'm crazy about you." She whispered between kisses.

"I'm crazy about you." Lena answered back as she pulled the girl in closer. "Are you sure you want this?"

Kara kissed her again pressing her body against hers. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"This is not it. After tonight you won't disappear."

Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s again and smiled. "After tonight you won't be able to get rid of me."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and held back squeezing her as tight as she could. This was the best moment of her life. 

Lena pulled away for a second, "Let's go to the bedroom." 

Kara thought, maybe this was about to be the best moment of her life.

She followed the more experienced woman into the bedroom. Though her whole body was shaking she knew she wanted nothing more than exactly what was about to happen. Lena led her to the bed, but before she could sit down she started to kiss her. Kara felt her heart beat in her chest, she hoped Lena couldn’t feel how fast it was going.

Normally this would be where Lena would make quick deliberate moves, but not this time, not with her. She kissed along her jaw making her way down to her neck and moving close to her ear. “We can stop anytime you want.” she felt Kara nod her head. “Just let me know if you want to slow down or stop.”

Kara lifted her hands placing them on Lena’s waist. “I’m ready.” she whispered in her ear. 

With her words giving her permission, Lena unbuckled the yellow belt around her waist and ran her hands up Kara’s back and felt for the zipper on her dress. As she found it she toyed with it a bit between her fingers, all the time still placing gentle kisses on her neck. She zipped down the dress slowly and let it drop down past Kara’s shoulders and hit the floor with a soft sound. Her hands drifted to the front and ran down her stomach feeling her muscles. 

“Wow.” She said softly pulling away just enough to get a good look at the toned girl. “You are so beautiful.”

Kara’s body was perfect with light skin against the dark color of her bra and panties. Her figure was an absolute dream with tiny muscles sticking out just enough to let you know they were there. Lena traced them with her finger and Kara shuttered a bit at her touch.

“Tickles.” She giggled, lowering her head.

Lena took two fingers and lifted Kara’s head up by her chin making eye contact. Those blue eyes made everything in Lena set fire. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything in the whole world.

Kara leaned and kissed the dark haired beauty. She may have had little idea of what to do and how to do it, but she knew what she wanted. She ran her fingers along the bottom of Lena’s shirt before grabbing it in her hands and pulling it up. Lena was wearing a black lace bra the perfect color against her tanned skin. Kara leaned in and kissed her chest, her skin was so soft on her lips she could spend the rest of the night just kissing right there.

As she felt Kara’s lips against her chest, she could feel the heat between her legs begin. She fingered at the hooks on Kara’s bra. “Yes?” she asked. With Kara’s silent permission she unhooked the bra and let it fall to the floor. Lena looked down and cupped her hands on her breast holding them firm in her hand. “You are so perfect.”

Kara mirrored her moves removing Lena’s bra. With the amazing sight of Lena’s bare chest she took a deep breath in. If anyone was perfect in this room, it was her.

Lena went in for the kiss pressing her chest against Kara’s, their hearts beating as fast as they could. 

It was time to do more, Kara thought as she reached down, her hands still shaking a bit, and unbuttoned Lena’s jeans, pulling down the zipper and helping the woman out of them. Her panties matched her bra and Kara ran her fingers along them to feel the lace on her finger tips.

Without hesitation Lena gently pushed Kara onto the bed, guiding her down with her hand.

The sheets on the bed were so soft against Kara’s bare skin, but she took notice more on how warm Lena’s body was pressed against her. She felt the soft lips against her neck kissing up to her chin and then touching her lips. She looked into her eyes, the green was dark against the dim light of the room. She almost fell apart when Lena flashed her a loving smile before leaning in to kiss her, this time biting her bottom lip and pulling slightly. Kara wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled herself closer letting her hands drift up Lena’s torso cupping her breast. A shockwave went through her body as she felt Kara’s hands gently squeezing her chest. 

Lena kissed her neck making her way down to her chest and taking her nipple into her mouth biting and sucking as her hand teased the other one. Kara’s legs got tighter around her waist as a moan leaked past her lips. Lena rested her hand at the top of Kara’s panty line and toyed with it.

“Is this okay?” she needed to make sure the shy girl was still in.

Kara bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. Everything Lena did was okay, more than okay, it was the best thing she had ever felt.

Lena let her hand glide down between Kara’s legs and feeling the wet spot she had created. She traced the lines of her underwear moving her hands up and down the top of her thigh before settling down in just the right sport rubbing gently. She felt Kara begin to move under her as she breathed heavy breaths placing her head between Lena’s breast trying to muffle the sounds.

Kara had never experienced something like this before. She could feel tiny pulses in her as she tried not to cry out. Lena’s fingers teased her and she felt herself wanting more. As if she had no choice she started to grind against Lena’s hand begging her.

With the fabric beneath her fingers getting wetter with her motion Lena reached the top and pulled them down, Karas legs unwrapped from around her and allowed her to pull off the offending clothing so she could have access to everything she was. She had touched softly at first letting the wetness moisten the tips of her fingers, then she added pressure making small circles.

"Is this okay? She whispered.

Kara nodded her head. How did she expect her to form words in this moment? The only thing she could think was 'oh my god this is amazing' and she wasn't sure if that was okay to scream out. She pressed her lips tight together to keep her sounds of pleasure from slipping by. As the circles got smaller and more deliberate she closed her eyes tight and moved with the motion of Lena’s hand.

"Look at me." Lena said, knowing what Kara was trying to do by biting her own lip. "Look up at me baby."

Kara’s eyes jolted open and met Lena’s, she was starting to melt.

"You can let go with me." Lena leaned in and kissed her. "I've got you."

She was no longer nervous, she started to moan with pleasure as Lena started to kiss her neck. Her breaths got more shallow and rapid as the brunette started to travel further down her body. Her hand was no longer between her legs which made Kara want more, but she knew what was about to happen.

Kara’s skin was so soft under her lips, Lena could stay kissing down her body forever but she had a goal and she planned on meeting it. She kissed down her stomach stopping at her belly button to look up at the girl trying not to squirm underneath her. She was almost there. Moving further down she propped Kara’s strong legs up on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around each leg. She kissed the inside of her thighs, with each one Kara would let out a loud breath letting her know she was doing a good job. As much as she loved the feel of her skin, the scent of her, and the taste on her tongue she wanted her prize.

She looked up and the young blonde and smiled. "You okay?"

Kara nodded her head. "Yes."

Lena didn't need anything else. She took Kara into her mouth gently moving her clit with her tongue. She moved softly at first, letting the shy girl get use to the motion, enjoy the feeling. She felt Kara start to move with her as the motions got bigger. She reached up and grabbed her breast and massaged them as her tongue massaged her clit. She could hear the girl call out in pleasure her body moving in sync. As her legs started to get tighter on her head, her chin wet with Kara’s desire she could feel how close she was. Her circles got tighter and faster and suddenly she heard the girl call her name out as her legs began to tremble on her shoulders. Lena placed her hands on her hips to hold her down gently as she continued to suck and lick her clit prolonging the pleasure until Kara’s hand came down on her head pushing back gently to let her know she was done.

Kara ran her fingers through the silky dark hair as she tried to breathe normally. She was flying high and needed to come down. The feeling of Lena’s lips on her stomach gave her chills, she was making her way back up to meet her. Her green eyes met up with Kara’s as she pulled her in for a deep kiss. Kara was still shaking a bit.

"You okay?" Lena asked brushing the blonde hair from Kara’s face.

She nodded her head, "Way more than okay." She pushed her head forward giving her a quick peck.

Lena was running her fingers through the honey blonde hair studying the beautiful face below her. She hardly felt herself being flipped over landing on her back with Kara laying on top. She was taken back by how quickly Kara began to kiss her neck, and run her hands all over her body pausing at her breast. Lena tried to breathe normal but there was no normal with the eager girl’s hand running the length of her body and ending with her fingers between her legs touching the thin lace she was wearing.

Kara looked down at her hand, she was unsure of herself but she acted confident. She could feel how wet Lena had gotten and wanted nothing more than to make it more. She slipped her fingers in the top of the lace garment and felt the smooth skin underneath.

"Can I?" She made eye contact with her shocked lover.

Lena bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. 

Kara leaned in and gave her another kiss, her tongue exploring her mouth as she slowly slipped down the black lace panties. She ran her fingers down the smooth skin of Lena’s inner thigh stopping just above where she so desperately wanted to touch.

Lena could sense her hesitation and reached up turning Kara’s head so their eyes could meet. "Don't be nervous." She whispered. 

Kara’s signature shy smile came across her face. "Just tell me what to do."

Moving her hair behind her ear Lena picked her head up and kissed Kara just below her ear. "Okay baby."

Her hand drifted to Lena’s warm sex with two fingers she moved her clit in small circles. She felt Lena pull in closer and heard her breathing heavy underneath her. She leaned down to kiss her chest, taking one of her nipples in her mouth for a second then showing the same attention to the other. She felt her lover grind against her hand.

"Faster." The brunette said breathlessly as she started to reach her peek. She could feel the tiny pulses begin to start as Kara followed her loving command. She was almost there, Kara was kissing and licking her neck, her hand moving so fast it was making her head spin. "Put your fingers inside me." She said without thinking.

Kara heard the request and did not hesitate. She slipped one finger inside and started to pump in and out. As Lena moved back and forth on her hand she quickly slipped a second finger in. This caused Lena to call out in pleasure, riding her fingers in sync, her hands holding tight to Kara’s back as her body began to shake. 

“Yes, right there.” Lena called out pressing her fingers into the muscles on Kara’s back. “Keep going, just like that.”

The young girl pumped harder and faster trying to give her lover everything that she wanted. She felt her wetness spill out on to her hand causing her to want more. She pressed her lips against the soft skin on Lena’s neck, feeling her grind hard against her.

This was it, Lena could feel it. Her body was shaking, her insides tightening as Kara’s fingers pushed in and out of her. She held on tight as the pulses ran deep and she came hard under Kara’s body.

"Kiss me." She said as the shockwaves subsided and she was coming down off her high.

Slowly removing her fingers Kara kissed the amazing woman underneath her. She could feel her heart beating as she pressed her chest against hers. In this moment she thought this had to be the best moment of her life.

Lena pulled Kara in as close as she could, nothing could come between them. When their kiss broke they looked at each other green eyes clashing with blue she once again moved her blonde hair behind her ear. "You're amazing."

Kara looked away as she always did when she was slightly embarrassed, only this time it was for a good reason. "No way."

"Yes way." Lena kissed her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"You're the most amazing, beautiful, perfect woman I have ever met." Her excitement couldn’t be contained. "I am so incredibly happy right now. And surprisingly tired."

Lena let out a huge laugh. "I am happy too. You make me happy." She pressed her lips against her again taking in everything she was. She brushed her hand against her soft cheek and smiled. "Let's get some sleep."

They crawled under the covers together, wrapping up in one another. Lena laid on her back Kara putting her arms around her and placing her head on her chest. Their breaths were in sync as they laid there gently moving their hands across each other's arms.

Kara listened to the heartbeat of her new lover. 'This was so a date' she thought.

Lena kissed the top of her head and thought, 'I have a girlfriend.'


	2. I could get use to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up to realise that it was not a dream, she actually spent the night with Lena Luthor. Lena decides that she wants to spend the day with her new girlfriend. They are lazy all day, sitting around getting to know each other.

Kara opened her eyes, she looked across the room, her eyes still blurry from sleep. This wasn't her room; it was dim with a faint light coming from behind her. The end table in front of hers was not the one she and Alex spent one drunken night struggling to put together, it was shiny and fancy and had a lamp to match its taste. This was not her room, which meant her dream was not a dream at all.

She turned around in the sheets and saw the dark haired girl pressing her finger to the screen of a tablet, her eyes transfixed, mouth moving slightly as she read over the words. Kara wanted to scream out, squeal like a little girl did when she finally got the gift she had always wanted. She wanted to jump up and down, laugh, cry, shout and any other emotions that expressed how remarkably happy she was to be laying right there next to her.

Lena looked down to see the huge smile on the formally sleeping girl. "The light didn't wake you did it?" She asked laying the tablet on her legs.

Kara shook her head, the smile still wide across her face, "No, no." She pulled the covers up to hide the huge grin she had.

Shaking her head slightly Lena asked, "What is going on?"

It was too embarrassing to say so Kara just closed her eyes tight still hiding her smile.

Lena laughed and with one finger pulled the blanket down to reveal the smirk beneath. "Kara what is it?"

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this she let it out. "I'm here, right now, with you."

Now the smile appeared on Lena’s face. "Yeah?"

"It's amazing." Kara turned flat on her back. "It wasn't a dream. It was real." She outstretched her arms laying the left flat on the bed and the right in Lena’s lap. "This is real. You're real."

Lena turned to lay half her body on the outstretched girl. "I am real." She kissed her lingering for a few seconds to let the thought sink into both their minds. "We are real."

She leaned her head back pressing the messy blonde hair into the pillow. Looking up at the high ceiling Kara let out a slight scream mixed with a laugh. "I am so happy."

Lena placed her face on Kara chest her lips pressed to the young girl’s smooth skin. "You are so silly."

Kara sent a loving glare her way. "Aren't you happy."

Kissing her chest once again she answered, "More than you know."

They gazed in each other’s eyes, their bodies pressed together, nothing between them but love. Kara reached down and moved the dark strands of hair from Lena’s face, pushing them gently behind her ear. She ran the back of her hand down her cheek, watching them pink up a bit as her lover blushed. If ever there was a moment Kara could live in forever it was this right here staring into those eyes so green fields of grass would die out of envy. This was real, and she could not believe it.

A beep came from the tablet on the bed, Lena was forced to break eye contact with the girl she had been pining over for months. She grabbed the thing from the bed cursing it for ruining what she was in and read the screen.

"Do you need to go into work?" Kara asked hoping for the answer to be a big fat no.

Lena furled her eyebrows a bit out of frustration. "No, I just need to finish this report and answer a few emails. I'll be twenty minutes’ tops." She crawled her way up Kara body until they were face to face. She kissed her long and deep. "After that I am all yours, all day."

'Smack the tablet out of her hand, kiss her and never stop.' Kara thought as the light engulfed her girls face again and she went back into her work trance. She could not do that she still wasn't sure of herself nor her new position so she asked, "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course." Lena looked away from the screen. "The closet is in the bathroom on the left, the drawers on the right have shorts and t-shirts. Wear anything you want."

Kara sat up lining herself perfectly to land a single kiss on Lena’s lips. She pulled away with a huge grin before wrapping herself up in one of the sheets and making her way into the bathroom.

It never really occurred to the young reporter that Lena Luthor was rich. I mean she knew, how could she not, but it was never really a factor in Kara’s mind, she just liked Lena. Standing in her bathroom the thought finally really crossed her mind. Lena Luthor was indeed rich. The bathroom was sleek and expensive looking. She went up to the walk in closet, it was filled with incredibly fancy clothing all hung up neatly. She ran her fingers against a jacket that was long enough to touch the floor from its hanger. "Wow." She said under her breath.

In the drawer on the right just as Lena said there were normal clothes, she picked a pair of short cotton shorts and a Queen band t-shirt. Apparently Lena was into old rock music. 

As if she did not have a choice, she held the shirt to her face and took a deep breath. It smelled like her, like honey and coconut. She thought about last night, how intoxicated she was by everything, the one thing that stuck out in her mind was how amazingly soft and gentle Lena was, and this light scent just added to the dreaminess off it all. With her eyes closed tight she played the night over again in her head, smiling at the images and thoughts of Lena’s tender touch. Happy was not a strong enough word to describe how she felt right now.

Typing away on her tablet Lena heard the shower turn on. She got the aching feeling like she should be in there. When the beautiful blond asked to take a shower she should have offered to help, maybe offer to turn on the water or something trivial so she could end up in the room making love, instead of reading a report and answering emails. 

She imagined Kara all wet down and soaped up, her hair wet against her face, water trickling down that amazingly toned stomach, her legs wrapped around her body as she pushed her against the tiled wall. 'No, you have to get the report done. If you do not do it now you'll think about it all day and you only want to think of her.' She started to read again, this was the time to focus, she wanted her thoughts solely on Kara, and her sun kissed skin, soap covering everything in just the right places, the taste of her on her lips, her arms around her neck pulling her in closer... 'Damn it, focus.'

The water in the shower was controlled by a tablet glassed into the wall. A computer controlling your shower was far beyond ritzy and Kara couldn't help but laugh at the idea, but when all the shower heads turned on at exactly the right temperature she realised why a computer controlling your shower was an astounding idea.

She couldn't believe she was in Lena Luthors shower. I mean she had a girlfriend now, an amazing and smart and beautiful one. What did this mean? She had never been a girlfriend before, she'd been a friend, who's a girl, who liked someone, who never liked her back. She's never had someone like her the way she liked them. Thoughts clouded her head. 

What did being a girlfriend mean, could she kiss Lena whenever she wanted? She heard that on a movie once. Was she allowed to just walk up and kiss her? Did she have to do something, or say something, or give a sexy look! Did she have a sexy look? No, definitely not. What was she supposed to call her, Lena, or like a pet name, a cute one, did she know a cute one? No, definitely not. Wait, were the even together, or is it a time thing, do you wait a certain amount of time? She heard that on a movie once too that you needed to wait like three days before establishing a relationship. Maybe that was crazy. Maybe. Now she was more nervous about this then she was about being with Lena in the first place.

After her confusing shower she threw on the clothes she'd found and tied her wet hair in a messy bun. Lena was no longer in bed, with her super hearing she heard her in the kitchen. She nervously walked into the kitchen where her new girlfriend (possibly) was making a cup of coffee.

Lena turned around holding the mug in her hands smelling the glorious scent of fresh coffee. When she set eyes on the slightly wet girl she noticed the bewildered look on her face. "Something wrong?"

Kara shyly lowered her head shaking it just slightly. "No... well maybe... I'm not sure."

Lena took a few steps towards her placing her hand on Kara’s arm. "What's wrong?"

"Are we, like um- together?" Kara asked trying not to make eye contact incase the answer was not the one she wanted so desperately to hear.

Lena let out a slight chuckle squeezing the girls arm in her hand. "Do you want to be?"

"Do you want to be?" There was no way she would admit it first.

"Kara."

"Okay, yes I do." She threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

Lena set the coffee on the counter moving in to grab the frustrated girl by the waist and pulling her in close. "Good, me too. Is that what was bothering you?"

Kara nodded her head the way a child would when they got embarrassed. "I get kind of nervous with these things. I've never done this before."

"Anytime you get nervous, or are questioning something just talk to me." She held firm to her girlfriend’s waist. "Nine times out of ten I will ease your mind."

Kara smiled, that shy smile that drove Lena crazy. "What about the other one time?"

"Then I'll take your mind off it.” Lena placed her hand in her wet hair and pulled her head in kissing her as if it was the only thing in the whole world that mattered. “That's what girlfriends do."

As she was pulled in for another long kiss Kara thought to herself, 'having a girlfriend is going to be awesome.'

Kara made herself a huge cup of coffee while Lena went off to take a quick shower. She looked around the apartment studying everything closely. She wanted to know everything about her new girlfriend. She wanted to know all her likes and dislikes, everything that made Lena who she was. Of course she had spent hours looking her up, trying to find any connections between them so maybe one day she could strike up a conversation and ask her out. She didn't need that anymore, she had her.

Lena walked out drying her hair with a fluffy towel. Immediately Kara noticed her long legs in the short black shorts, her flat stomach peeking out from under the shirt as she lifted her arms behind her head. She saw her dark hair fall in her face as Lena tried to keep it under control. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared helplessly at her girlfriend. She wanted to speed over to her, kiss her, take off that shirt and those shorts, run her tongue over her tiny ab muscles, take her back to the bed where they belonged and stay there all day. 

This was a new feeling for her, she'd admired people before, thought they were good looking, but here now with Lena in the small bit of clothing, and Kara having full knowledge of what was underneath, she felt uncontrollable. She focused in on the length of Lena’s neck, the spot she kissed last night that made her go a little crazy. Kara had the erg to go over there and kiss that spot again and see if she could make her girlfriend breathe the way she did last night.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked in her low toned voice.

This snapped the desire stricken girl out of her thoughts. She placed her hand on her stomach that was indeed rumbling. "Oh yeah."

That small laugh that Kara loved so much came as Lena said, "How about pancakes?"

"Ah, you know the way to my heart." Kara moved into the kitchen and sat in the same chair she did last night and prepared to watch her girlfriend cook again.

Lena mixed ingredients together, she could feel her girl’s eyes on her as she moved across the kitchen. She tried to look smooth as she reached for things, always looking back at Kara who tried to act as if she was not staring at her. The looks Lena didn't mind, in fact she encouraged them after all looks can start things, and things were definitely something she wanted to start.

Kara couldn't take her eyes off her as she moved around the kitchen. She watched her legs flex as she walked, her arms when she poured things, the small of her back when her shirt would pop up as she reached for things high up. When Lena would look over her shoulder Kara would have to hold onto the seat to stop herself from jumping over there and kissing her. She still wasn’t clear on the rules, whether or not she could just do whatever she wanted. Until she was clear on all boundaries and the permissions her new title gave her she would have to control this erg to pick Lena up and have her way with her.

The pancakes were done and the two girls sat together eating. Lena had stuck her leg out just enough to make contact with Kara’s lower leg, this set chills up her spine. Just the slightest of skin to skin contact was all she needed to ground her into reality. She watched the girl devour more pancakes than any one person should, her only thought was how much she wanted every morning like this.

"Do you want some more?" Lena chuckled as she witnessed Kara finish six pancakes.

Kara swallowed the last bite hard. "No, I'm good. These were amazing."

"Glad you liked them." Lena smiled. "Never seen anyone eat six."

Kara took a huge drink from her now room temperature coffee. "Gotta carb up." She said with a huge smile appearing on her face.

Kara Danvers was funny and probably did not have any idea, but in a cute way. She was sweet and simple and loved life. Lena needed exactly that in her life, someone to brighten up her day and make her smile without effort. Everything she did was not with the intention of being the absolute cutest thing in the world and yet that was exactly what happened. Moments like these were what Lena wanted, she wanted Kara and everything she was.

"What do you want to do today?" Lena reach over and got a crumb from the corner of Kara’s mouth.

Kara got a huge smile on her face. "We have all day? No interruptions?"

Lena got up and took the plates to the sink. "All day."

The happy girl jumped off her chair and came up behind Lena. "Someone told me you are a movies and take out kind of girl."

Feeling her girlfriend’s hesitation behind her, she backed up placing her back against Kara’s chest. "Who's been telling you things about me?"

“Some girl.” Kara pulled her in a little closer pressed her chest to her back. “I think we should just be lazy all day."

Lena spun around in her lover’s arms kissing her as soon as she could. "Sounds perfect."

A ring hung in the air. Lena lowered her head against Kara’s chest and let out a low scream muffled by her shirt. She reached over the counter and grabbed a black phone pressing her finger against the screen.

“Yes.” She answered her voice sounding angry. She stood up fully taking herself away from the warmth of Kara’s body. “Yes I sent you the figures this morning.” She started to walk away, turning back covering the microphone of her phone, “Pick a movie, I’ll be there in five minutes.” She gave Kara a forced smile and headed into the back room that served as her office.

Kara went over to the movie shelf and searched for one that was both fun and maybe a little hot. If she was going to have a chance to repeat last night she was going to need to set the mood just right. She listened as Lena’s voice got louder, she was upset with whomever she was on the phone with. A sinking feeling came in her stomach as she thought about the fact that their first day together might be ruined by Lena needing to go into work.

Even though Kara understood work and obligations better than almost anyone she wanted her day with her new girlfriend. She wanted the time learn more about her everything she could. She wanted time to lay around and live in the moment with Lena. Just the thought of her needing to go to the office made Kara miss her. If this overwhelming feeling was part of having a girlfriend, it was going to be as hard as it was wonderful.

Lena walked out the room hitting the red end button on her phone. She set it on the counter and walked over to the blonde reading through movie titles. “I’m sorry about that. It seems I am the only person in the whole world who understands emails.”

“Do you need to go in?” Kara asked, a catch in her throat.

Lena kissed her cheek, “No I am all yours.”

The feeling in the pit of her stomach subsided as Lena’s hand found its way to the small of her back. The gentle touch served as an anchor taking away all the feelings of doubt and worry. Lena had a way of making her feel calm now, before she felt like she was on pins and needles trying not to say something silly, trying her hardest not to come off weird, and even though she was still putting in effort to not be weird, the loving gaze of Lena Luthor was now as calming to Kara as flying above the clouds. For the first time in her life, she was comfortable, and happy.

“Okay I have a movie.” Kara said snatching one from the shelf. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Lena matched her excitement.

Kara held the movie behind her back. “It’s not old, well kind of, but not super old.”

“That narrows it down.” She joked.

Grinning from ear to ear Kara held up the movie jumping slightly.

Lena let out a loud laugh. “Pretty Woman, really?”

“Yeah.” Kara said in a low tone. “You said I could pick a movie, and this is what I picked.”

“Hey I wouldn’t have it, if I didn’t like it.” She said grabbing the movie from the girl’s hand. “But I pick the next one.”

“Deal.”

The day went by wonderfully, just as they both imagined. They spent the morning on the couch watching movies. As the afternoon approached they ordered Chinese takeout and Lena was amazed again at the amount of food the tiny woman could fit in her body. Lena challenged Kara to a game of scrabble to which Kara promptly reminded her that she was a writer and she knew all the words in the whole world, and Lena responded that she went to Yale and would destroy her. As the game came to an end, Kara with the upper hand Lena ended it with a kiss pulling the girl onto the couch to make her forget about her win. They made out both of them holding back.

The sun started to set on them, as pizza was ordered and a bottle of wine was opened. They were in the kitchen eating standing up when Kara started to ask questions she had always wanted to ask, but was way too nervous to ever try in an interview. 

With a sip from her wine and a slice of pizza in her hand she asked, “So when did you know?”

“Know what?” Lena asked mouth full of pepperoni and cheese.

Kara swallowed hard, “That you were a lesbian.”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at the question. It wasn’t one she was asked too often, but she knew why Kara was asking. “I guess I always knew. When I was younger I always had crushes on girls, of course I had no idea that’s what they were. I just thought I had strong friendships. Growing up I realised I had zero interest in boys. While all my friends were falling over these silly boys throwing footballs around I was head over heels for my best friend Lacy. Gah, she was beautiful, long blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes. I thought maybe she felt the same about me. In the seventh grade, even though it was brought on by nothing at all, I kissed her, just leaned in and did it. She freaked out, I freaked out, we didn’t talk for weeks. My mother found out, she freaked out, she didn’t talk to me for months, not that she and I ever really communicated. My father was okay, but Lex, he was amazing about it. He hugged me, told me he loved me, made sure I knew that there were better girls than Lacy out there in the world. He never made me feel different, he was always just so great about everything.”

“You miss him.” Kara said knowing how much it hurt to not have her family with her.

“Everyday.” Lena fought back tears. She shook her head and took a deep breath. “What about you? How did you know? Or are you still questioning it?”

“I’m not really questioning it. I was for a while, but not really anymore.” Kara tried to get her thoughts together. “Growing up I was always too shy to talk to anyone, so I never really had strong friendships. I was always the girl in the background, I spent most of my time trying to adjust to everything around me. I was adopted, and Alex is four years older than me, so I was always running behind her. We use to have those late night conversations that sisters are supposed to have, but they were never about boys. When she came out to me and described how she felt about Maggie all I could think was, ‘Holy cow, that’s how I feel.’ I mean, I’ve always had had crushes, I never noticed the ones I had on girls, I only really acknowledge the ones on boys. It never really occurred to me that the feelings I had towards other women could be more than just wanting to be friends. I’m not very good with all this stuff.” She laughed a bit becoming more nervous about the conversation. “You know I had a crush on James when he first moved here.”

“Olsen?” Lena giggled a bit at the thought. “The photographer?”

“Well, yeah.” Kara said defending herself in a way. “He’s handsome, smart and funny. James is a good guy. I thought I really liked him, like a lot, until I realised what having a crush was really like, then I was like, wow maybe I didn’t have that big of a crush on James.”

Lena was intrigued by the conversation. “Who was this other crush?”

Kara turned her head away taking a sip from her long stemmed wine glass. 

“Oh come on, I won’t laugh. Tell me.” Lena said reaching out to touch her arm.

The timid girl turned to face the confident woman next to her. “You.” She said simply. 

A huge smile came over Lena’s face. She was consumed with happiness. How could she not be? Being the reason Kara realised how much she liked women was as flattering as it could get. She beamed feeling proud of herself. 

“When I met you it was like every single molecule in my body was excited. I was so intrigued by you. I mean you have this way about you, the way you talk, the way you move, how you smile. Gah, I just couldn’t help myself. You gave me butterflies and I knew right then, that was what having a crush really felt like.”

“Take that James.” Lena cheered.

Kara started to laugh. “You know we kissed one time, James and I.” 

Lena stood up straight. “No way. When?”

“On the balcony at Catco a while back. He had broken up with his girlfriend, and I told him that I liked him. He came out to talk to me, and we kissed.”

“And?”

Kara lowered her head shyly. “And it was alright. I mean it was a good kiss, it just wasn’t what I thought it was going to be. It wasn’t the way they describe in books and movies. It was nice and simple.” Kara set her glass down and took a few steps across the room. “It was nothing like kissing you.”

Lena felt her stomach do a back flip. “And how was kissing me?”

Kara did a spin in the middle of the room. “Magical. Like the world stopped spinning, but was spinning faster at the same time. Like the rivers had stopped running. Like fireworks and butterflies and happiness. It made my head spin and all the muscles in my body tense up then relax. It felt… right.”

Lena was up close to her now, she took her arms in her hands and pulled them around her forcing Kara to hold her close. She reached up and moved the loose strands of blonde hair out of her face cupping her face in her hands. She leaned in and kissed Kara like she had never kissed anyone in her whole life. Right then everything she felt for the beautiful girl was put into one kiss, strong and deep, letting her know she felt the exact same way.

“Do you know how perfect you are?” Lena said looking into the deep blue eyes of her girlfriend. 

Kara shook her head. “No way.”

“Yes way.” She spun around Kara so her chest was pressed against her back. “Do you know what I thought when I first met you?”

Kara could feel her breath, warm against her neck. “What?” 

Lena kissed her neck just below her ear. “Wow.” She wrapped her arms around her waist pressing Kara’s back into her. “The second I saw you I had to stop myself from falling to the floor. When you walked into my office I kept thinking, ‘this can’t be the reporter here to interview me.’ You are so amazingly beautiful; I couldn’t take my eyes off you. There was so much going on that day, but all I could see was you, all I could think about was you.”

Kara could feel Lena’s hands slide down from her stomach to her waist. She was kissing her neck her breath was warm against her skin. She had been holding back all day, watching Lena and thinking about being wrapped up in her. Lena had pulled at her waist pulling her ass into her. She couldn’t take it anymore she did not want to hold back. She flipped around and started kissing her girlfriend the way she had wanted to all day.

The warmth grew in Lena as her shy girlfriend landed strong kisses, her tongue slipping past her lips. She told herself to slow down, this was only her second time, their second time, but as Kara’s hands drifted to the bottom of her shirt, grasping it in her hands and pulling it off her, she knew there was no holding back. Lena took a few steps back starting the walk towards the bedroom, as she pulled off Kara’s shirt revealing her bare breast. Her head was spinning as she grabbed her breast in her hands causing her lover to moan out loud.

Kara was pushing Lena towards the bedroom, she felt her take a few steps back and knew exactly where she wanted to end up. Their hands were everywhere on each other as the navigated their way towards to room. At the doorway Kara was flipped around, her back landing against the wall. She felt Lena’s hands in hers picking them up and pinning them against the wall. Kara’s whole body felt like it was on fire as Lena kissed and licked her neck moving her way down her chest taking her nipple into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. 

The raven haired woman could feel her girlfriend getting more and more turned on as she kissed her stomach taking small nibbles at her hips. She stood up straight kissing her hard, their tongues battling for control. One of Kara’s legs found its way around Lena’s waist pulling them in closer. Lena ran her hand down the other leg pulling it up so she supported Kara’s weight against the wall. Her hips started to grind against her, moving up the timeline Lena had in her head. She carried her through the doorway and found her way to the bed falling on it without breaking their hold on each other. 

With her back against the mattress Kara felt herself moving against Lena’s hips trying to find some kind of friction. Lena stood up taking away anything she had to push against. She started to tremble with excitement as Lena’s hands grabbed the top of her shorts.

“You okay?” Lena asked quickly reminding herself that Kara was still inexperienced at this.

She nodded her head. “Don’t stop.”

‘Don’t think I could if I had to’ Lena thought to herself as she slid off the fabric covering what she wanted. She laid on top of Kara, placing herself between her legs. She took one of her nipples into her mouth swirling it around with the tip of her tongue. Kara’s hips bucked up trying to find something to rub against. Lena ran her hand down the length of her body settling between her legs. She felt how wet she was on the tips of her fingers as she started to make small circles causing Kara to start to moan from pleasure.

Kara ran her fingers through her girl’s dark hair as she kissed her stomach biting the skin just below her ribs. Every tiny bit caused her to shift pulling away but wanting more at the same time. She moved her hips with Lena’s hand begging for her to give her more. 

Lena could feel the girl starting to get close as her muscles tighten and relaxed. She moved her way down her body placing her head between her legs. She kissed the inside of her thigh, then took a gentle bite. This caused Kara to jump a bit breathing heavy. She moved to the other leg licking down for a second before nipping it at it. Kara’s hips bucked up and Lena heard her name slip past her lips. She licked her clit, gently at first, just the tip of her tongue. Kara put her fingers in her hair trying to pull her closer. She ran her tongue up again, this time flat and wide. 

“Oh my God.” Kara said frustrated and wanting more. 

Though she could tease her forever she knew if she didn’t give her girlfriend what she wanted soon it would be the end of both of them. Without hesitation she took Kara into her mouth, swirling her clit around with her tongue. She could feel her moving with her motions accepting her as she held her hips down on the bed.

Kara felt pulses run through her, her insides contracting with each stroke of the strong tongue against her wanting sex. Her breathing was rapid and shallow as she got closer and closer. She could feel her legs begin to shake uncontrollably as she looked down at her lover. As if she knew Kara was looking Lena looked up at her, her green eyes piercing through Kara sending her into a frenzy. She grabbed ahold of the sheets in her hands, needing to anchor herself to something as everything inside her went crazy. 

Lena pulled her in closer sucking and licking her until she couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t want to stop but she heard her lover’s commands. 

“Okay, okay.” Kara said breathlessly. 

She reached down holding the dark hair in her hands as Lena made her way up her stomach her body shaking slightly with each kiss on her skin. As she kissed her, their bodies pressed together Kara decided in that moment she wanted a lot more of the beautiful woman laying on top of her. 

Lena felt herself being flipped over, her legs now hanging off the bed. 

Kara stood up and ran her hands down her stomach making Lena shift on the bed. She stopped her hands at her shorts, this time not wanting permission she pulled them down quickly. She got down on her knees and kissed Lena’s toned stomach making her way down to her legs. 

“Baby, you don’t have to.” Lena told her, not exactly sure why she would think of putting a stop to what was about to happen.

Kara looked up at her running her hands up her sides. “I want to.” 

She placed Lena’s legs on her shoulder running her tongue down the inside of her thigh. She could feel the warmth coming from exactly where she wanted to be. She was hesitant, she had never done this before, nor had she had time to do any kind of research. She knew what felt good, after all Lena made her head spin, twice. As much as she wanted to go off of pure instinct she wanted to make her feel as good as possible.

“Let me know.” She said looking up at her dark haired beauty. 

Lena ran her hands through Kara’s honey blonde hair. “Okay baby.”

There was no holding back now. She kissed her thighs for a second letting herself wrap her head around the amazing experience she was about to have. She took her into her mouth tasting her, feeling her against her tongue. As she started she felt her own insides start to get warm. She moved her tongue in slow big circles listening to the sounds of her lover beneath her. 

“Yeah.” Lena said out of breath. “Keep doing that. Circles are good.” 

Lena threw her head back, grabbing the young girls head pulling her in closer. She could feel herself starting to get to where she wanted to be. Her insides started to pulse as Kara’s motions got stronger and more deliberate. She kept thinking, if she kept going like this it would not take long for her to reach her peak. Just as her mind was on the fact that this was amazing for her first time she felt Kara slip a finger inside her.

“Oh fuck, yes.” She said, her hands reaching out and gripping the edge of the mattress. 

Kara moved her fingers in and out in the same rhythm as her tongue. She felt Lena tighten around her fingers as she moved with her. Her breaths got louder and her words turned from clear to mumbled as she squeezed the mattress in her hands. Her legs got tight around her head as she let out Kara’s name and melted into a trembling mess. Kara slowly pulled her fingers out still licking her gently as all shockwaves subsided. 

The tired girl pulled her lover up from the ground and kissed her wrapping her legs around her waist. She pulled her in close not letting any of the body heat escape between them. 

“How was that?” Kara asked shyly.

Lena laid her head back on the bed and closed her eyes. “Mind-blowing.”

Kara kissed her neck just below her jaw. “I can get use to that.” She joked.

She pulled her head up. “Uh-yeah.” She pulled her in for a kiss.

They got into the bed fully pulling themselves under the covers and getting comfortable with one another again. Kara laid her head on Lena’s shoulder wrapping her arms around her. Lena tangled up her legs with Kara’s as she finally controlled her breathing. 

“Thank you.” Kara said quietly.

“For what?” Lena kissed the top of her head. 

Kara took her hand and squeezed it. “I know you cancelled meetings.”

“How do you know that?” Lena laughed a bit.

“Because I know you did.” She said holding tight to her girlfriend’s hand. “How many did you cancel?”

Lena pushed her head into the pillow. “Four.” She said heavily. “It doesn’t matter. I wanted the day with you. Do you know how long I’ve wanted just this, you and me together? You are worth way more than a few canceled meetings.”

Kara sat up and planted a strong kiss, with it letting her know how much she adored and appreciated her. When she pulled away she placed her head back on her shoulder holding her hand again. 

“I could get use to this.” Kara chuckled a bit. 

“You better.” She told her lovingly, ‘because I’m not letting you go.’


	3. Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes back to her apartment to find an angry Alex. Alex expressed how she feels about Supergirl dating a Luthor.

Kara was woken up by rumbling noises. She opened her eyes to see Lena dressed in her work attire and putting earrings in her ears. She looked in silence for a second just wanting to watch her get ready. Waking up in this bed seeing that woman every morning was something Kara could look forward to. 

Lena noticed the blue eyes staring up at her. She smiled as she clipped an earring in her ear. "Hey I was just about to wake you."

Kara sat up, pillows against her back, the soft sheets covering her up. "Are you heading into work?"

A sigh came from the standing woman's mouth. "I have a meeting at eight and I can't miss it. I wish I could blow it off." She sat at the edge of the bed placing her hand on Kara’s. "I wish we could spend the morning together but I have to go."

"It's okay." Kara told her even though she wanted to pull her back into bed. "You're the CEO of your company, eventually you were going to have to leave your apartment."

"I just wish it wasn't so early." She leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "I wish I could spend the morning with you."

"We have lots of mornings." Kara said cheerfully.

The pessimistic business woman loved the way Kara could put a positive spin on everything. She kissed her again this time cupping her face with her hands, she did not want there to be any confusion on how much she wished to still be in bed with her. 

"Stay as long as you want." Lena told her as their kiss stopped. "Really, I mean if you want to stay all day and be here when I get back that would be totally acceptable." She gave her a seductive smile.

Kara practically melted when Lena smiled like that. "I wish, but I should probably go home and put on my own clothes."

"But you look so good in mine." She brought her in close their lips pressing together again, "And out of them."

Kara started to blush, "Don't start something you can't finish." She said trying to sound cute and sexy at the same time. 

It worked because Lena kissed her harder pulling herself on top of her and running her hands up her sides. She could feel herself wanting more as Kara leaned back and accepted the weight pressed against her body. She kissed her more slipping her tongue past her lips as their breathing became one. Lena thought to herself, if she did not stop now she would definitely miss her meeting and while Kara was worth missing everything she knew the responsible thing to do was to stop.

She stopped their kiss her eyes closed trying to get her head together. "I have to go baby."

Kara kissed the tip of her nose. "I know."

The frustrated woman stood up quickly avoiding any more contact with her girlfriend knowing exactly where it would lead. She fixed her clothes smoothing her black pencil skirt down and tucking in the white shirt that was now askew. "Tonight?" She asked.

Kara nodded her head. "Tonight."

She watched her girlfriend exit the room, moving her hips mesmerising her. She laid back in the bed and just looked up at the ceiling. How does something like this happen? How is she lucky enough to get a woman like Lena Luthor? Maybe all the times she saved the city was finally coming back to her karma wise. If saving the city means she gets to wake up to that woman than she will save the city, the country, the world, the universe, whatever it takes to keep mornings like the last two she had.  
   
Kara got up and put on the blue dress with the yellow belt Lena had dry cleaned yesterday. It was time to make her exit from the spectacular apartment and find her way home. She went out on the balcony and took one last look at the place playing events in her head. If she did not have the reassurance she would be coming back here to spend many more wonderful days she would have been sad. Kara knew she would be back, and when she was Lena would be with her and she would be creating many more memories.  
   
The flight was not long from Lena’s place to hers, she flew through the window she always left open and landed in her living room doing a spin with a huge smile on her face.  
   
“Kara.” A voice came out of nowhere.  
   
Kara jumped and turned to see her sister sitting on her couch. “Holy Cow Alex!” she said trying to calm herself down. “What the heck? What are you doing here?”  
   
Alex stood up, her arms crossed tight against her chest. “I could ask the opposite of you.”  
   
“What?” Kara responded confused by the statement.  
   
The older sister walked around the couch, anger radiating off her. “I mean you haven’t been here. Where have you been?”  
   
Kara adjusted her glasses. No matter how much strength she had, Alex angry was always frightening to her. “I’ve been with Lena.”  
   
“Your interview was Friday night.” Alex accused.  
   
Kara was starting to get nervous, the way she did every time she had something she needed to say to her big sister, but did not know how. “That’s true.”  
   
“It’s Sunday morning.” Alex raised her voice. “You’ve been over there for like thirty-six hours.”  
   
“You counted?” Kara walked into the kitchen and took a glass from the cabinet.  
   
Alex followed her little sister, her arms still crossed in anger. “What is going on?”  
   
“Nothing. Well-uh something, but it is ‘not’ a big deal. I mean, it doesn’t matter.” Kara poured herself a glass of water.  
   
“It does matter Kara.” Alex could tell by the way her sister stumbled over her words she was not telling her everything. “It matters because she’s a Luthor.”  
   
Kara felt anger rise up inside her. This was not what she expected. "Don't Alex." she said quickly. "You don't know her."

"Neither do you." Alex shouted. "Kara you have no idea who Lena Luthor is and what she is capable of."

"I've spent the last three months researching her, and the last, what did you say, thirty-six hours getting to know her. Lena is not capable of hurting me." There was no way she was going to let Alex insult her girlfriend.

Suddenly she got this feeling inside her she never had before. She wanted to jump down Alex’s throat and make her eat every mean word she was about to say. She loved her sister, more than anyone in the whole world, but she wanted to throw her out the window. She was being protective, but not the way she was with friends, she was being crazy protective like she did not have a choice in the matter. In her mind she needed to defend Lena above everything else. 

Alex took a deep breath trying to settle herself. "It doesn't matter what you know, she's a Luthor."

"She is more than her last name." Kara cut her off quickly. "Did I do this to you with Maggie?"

Alex pointed her fingers at her sister. "Maggie is not Lena Luthor."

"And you're not me!" Kara shouted. It was the first time in a long time she had raised her voice to her older sister, but she was not going to take her bashing what she and Lena had. "It's not any of your business anyway."

Alex huffed taking a step toward. "It is my business when Supergirl spends that much time with a Luthor."

"But I'm not Supergirl." Kara felt tears begin to form in the back of her eyes, she was angry but she was also hurt. "Gees Alex. I'm not Supergirl and she is not a Luthor. I'm Kara and she is Lena, and she is my girlfriend. Now I need you to stop being Agent Danvers and be Alex, my big sister." She took off her glasses as the tears made their way down her cheeks. "Alex, I need my sister."

The look on her sister’s face hit Alex like a ton of bricks. She realised what she had done. Growing up the two girls never really had relationships to talk about. Alex had gone out on some dates with some guys and she told Kara about a few of them, but they never had that sit down, drink wine and gush about boy’s moment. It was not until Maggie that Alex truly felt something for another person, in all of it Kara was supportive and loving. Maggie had only been in their lives for a little while and she and Alex had only been together for a few months, but Kara already treated her like a sister. Kara was the most amazing person about the new steps Alex was taking, but Alex was skeptical of Lena, still she knew she had to act supportive, for Kara.

With a catch in her throat she lowered her head peering up at her sister through a furled brow. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. Kara, you scared me.”

“I know.” Kara said, the feelings that had climbed their way out were now making their way back in. “I should have texted you. I was just… so caught up. I’m sorry too.”

The tall woman went over to her young sister and put her arms around her. “Can we start this over?”

Kara put her face in Alex’s shoulder. “Please” she said, her word muffled by Alex’s light jacket. 

Alex pushed her up gently and gave her a smile. “How was your night, and day, and morning.” 

Kara laughed wiping the last tear from her cheek. “Dreamlike. Lena is absolutely amazing.”

Alex lifted herself up and sat on the counter. “Tell me about her.”

Kara copied her big sister sitting on the counter. “She’s perfect Alex. She’s so beautiful and smart, gah she is so smart, and funny, and sweet, and gentle and powerful, and just everything I have ever wanted, and things I didn’t even know I wanted. She’s perfect.”

Alex listened to her sister gush about her new girlfriend. The smile that came on her face as Kara’s eyes lit up was genuine, but Alex was not going to let go of the fact that her sister was dating a Luthor. Kara trusted easily, especially when it came to love, and it was clear she was falling for Lena faster than she should. It was not the love part, or the falling part that bothered her, it was the Lena Luthor part. Alex knew exactly what it was like to meet a strong, beautiful, smart girl who consumed everything around you until you were forced to be a part of them, but she also knew what it was to be hurt, and that was the one thing she would help Kara avoid at all cost. 

“And she cooks, did I mention she cooks?” Kara was listing all the things she adored about Lena as her sister watched basking in her happiness. “I mean how perfect is that?”

“Pretty perfect.” Alex agreed. 

Before Kara could gush more the phone in Alex’s pocket rang. She answered it hearing Hanks voice on the other end. She listened to his orders clearly before hanging up. 

“We have to go.” Alex said in her serious voice. “Trouble at the DEO.”

Kara super sped to her room changing into her tight fitting costume. She gave her sister a huge grin as they both went off to save the city yet again.

\--

"Thank you all. " the CEO stacked the papers neatly placing them in front of her in a way that signified she was done. "We can go ahead with the project without delay. Thanks for all your hard work."

The people in the room started to rumble and move around as Lena exited the huge conference room and headed straight for her office. Something that was supposed to take and hour ended up taking two, and she had no coffee, no breakfast and no Kara. She kept her composure as she made it to her secretary placing two fingers down on a bare spot on her metal desk, she rubbed her temple with the other hand.

"Do I look like I'm willing to walk off a building?" She joked with the young girl looking up at her.

"Yes." Her secretary joked back. "You probably could, Supergirl would save you."

"Uh, I wish." Lena sighed. "I'm pretty sure Supergirl only tolerates me. Anyway, can you please get me some coffee, the biggest cup you can find, something to eat, something with carbs, and no one comes in the office except you and Kara Danvers if she happens to show up."

The young girl gave her a knowing look when she said the reporters name. "Coming up."

Lena smirked loving the unspoken connection she had with her secretary. "Thanks Julia, you are my everything."

The tired business woman went into her office closing the door behind her. The chair at her desk was comfortable, but she would rather be laying down, in her bed, with her girlfriend. She rubbed the sides of her head and tried to get the ugly facts and figures out and replace them with the lovely images of Kara. She grabbed her phone and brought up her number. She quickly typed out -I miss you- then stared at the white screen her thumb hovering over the send button.

Was this too much too soon? She and Kara had just gotten together and they had only been apart for a few hours. She wanted to send it because it was true, she missed her. Lena actually felt something gone from her while she was alone. But was it too much too soon. As much as Lena knew how incredibly sappy her girlfriend was, she was hesitant to bring herself to that level of sappiness. But it was the truth, she missed everything about her.

She tapped the arrow with the “x” inside a few times before typing out -what are you doing?- and hitting send. She did miss Kara, but it may have been too much for now. 

 

\--

 

The DEO buzzed as agents ran around grabbing gear and strapping it to their person. Alex and Kara had been called in for an attack that was being planned against the city. They were updated on the assailant and both were gearing up to take whatever this thing was on.

Alex stood tall loading her second clip in silence looking over at Kara who was talking to Wynn with a huge smile on her face. She must have been talking about Lena. Alex had never seen Kara’s eyes be so dream like before, Lena had an effect on her that caused her to revert back to being a teenager. If it was anyone else she was gushing over Alex would be happy for her. But how could she be happy when her alien sister was dating a woman whose family was notorious for hating aliens. Kara may be able to overlook Lena’s families past, but Alex was not. 

“Okay listen up.” Hank said in his low rumble voice. “This guy is fast, faster than any of us will be able to see. Dr. Danver’s has create a serum that will slow him down enough to let us get our hands on him. Supergirl will go in first and inject him. We will be just a few minutes behind her removing civilians and neutralizing any other enemies. Once he is injected he will slow down enough for us to apprehend him. Everyone clear?”

Everyone was nodding their head at Hanks orders except Kara who was now looking at her phone with a grin from ear to ear. 

“Supergirl.” Hank called out. “Kara are you paying attention?”

Kara looked up at the tall man. “Yeah. I go in stick the guy with that, then you guys come in and grab him.” She walked up to him and took the silver syringe from his hand and gave him a smile. “I got it.” She flew off, her phone still in her hand as she texted Lena back. -Work, boring. What about you?-

Hank looked over to Alex who was sporting an extremely frustrated look. “What was that all about?”

Alex cocked her weapon. “She has a girlfriend.”

\--

The night was approaching and Lena was ready to go home. She looked at the message on her phone that read Kara was going to meet her at her apartment, she was ready to be in her apartment with Kara wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie until she could make her move on the gorgeous girl. As she closed her laptop she heard a loud crash coming from outside. She got up and went to investigate the noise.

The office was practically empty, just her and the janitors who were vacuuming the place. She looked at the man who did not seem to hear the noise due to his headphones being up so loud you could hear the lyrics of the song he was listening to.

"Something wrong, Ms. Luthor?" The guy asked.

Lena looked around the empty room. "Did you hear that?"

"No ma'am." he answered. "I had my headphones on."

She walked just past him to the railing where the top floor looked down on the three floors below it. It was dark, no lights but the one coming from the guard’s desk below. Maybe she had imagined it, after all she was having a stressful day and it was likely she might have been hearing things. Lena looked around for another minute before turning around to make her way back to her office. She was exhausted and did not want to spend more time in this place when she could be somewhere better doing way better things.

As she reached out for the handle of her office door she heard a voice coming from behind her.

“Luthor.” The voice called out.

Lena turned around quickly only to be thrown against her door with hands pushing against her shoulders pinning her down. 

“LUTHOR!” it was a man with black eyes, pale skin and dark hair. He looked like he had been through a battle, with bruises on his face and blood running down from his scalp. “Lena Luthor.” He growled through gritted teeth broken and yellow.

Lena’s heart was beating so fast in her chest she could have died right then. “Who are you?” 

“Big brother never told you about me?” he spat as he spoke. “His little experiment. What he did to me and my sister?” His head began to shake so fast his face blurred. He let out a scream so loud it curdled the blood in Lena’s veins. “Lex never told you what a monster he was? How he destroyed my life.”

Lena took a deep breath, this was not the first time she had been attacked because of Lex, and she had prepared for it. “Whatever Lex did to you. I can fix it. My company can fix it.”

He pushed her shoulders harder into the door. “You can’t fix what he took.” He screamed again, his head shaking. This time his hands shook too rattling Lena. “Lex Luthor did this to me, and my sister and when she didn’t want to do his dirty work he killed her. Are you going to give me back my little sister?” He punched the door denting it right next to Lena’s head. “No, you can’t, so I am going to do the same thing to him that he did to me. I am going to kill you and then Lex Luthor will feel what it is like to lose his baby sister.”

Before Lena could respond the mad man went flying off her and into the wall. Suddenly a tall blonde haired girl was standing in front of her.

“You’re not hurting anyone.” Supergirl said, standing tall. She turned to Lena and avoided the erg to take her in her arms and fly her to safety. “Run.” She said in a low voice.

Lena opened the door to her office and ran inside. She hid under her desk listening to the sounds of the fight just outside. The mad man screamed his loud scream and a crash followed. Supergirl yelled something and an even louder crash came. Soon the sounds of hard boots pounding the ground filled the space and gunshots began to go off. She had been under the desk for what felt like forever when she heard the door open. An agent found her and let her know it was safe to come out.

Kara noticed her frightened girlfriend coming out of the office. She straightened her super suit and started for her before being grabbed and pulled to the side by her big sister. 

“Hey, you need to calm down.” Alex said quietly. “You are not Kara and that is not Lena, you are Supergirl and that is Ms. Luthor.”

The superhero lowered her head. “Yeah I got it.”

Together the sisters approached the business woman both standing with their arms crossed and a serious look on their faces. 

“I don’t know how to thank you.” Lena said with a smile on her face. “You saved my life.”

Alex took the lead. “Why did he come after you?”

Lena shrugged her shoulders. “He said Lex did that to him, and killed his sister. Killing me was his revenge on my brother.”

Alex looked over to her sister telling her not to say much to the woman in front of them “Well we will look into that. What matters is you’re safe now.”

“Yes, thank you so much for that.” She looked at Supergirl and gave her a smile.

Kara wanted to reach out take her into her arms, kiss her and never stop, but she could not. She could not do anything because she was not Kara she was Supergirl and that ate her up inside. “Just doing my job.” She said in almost a growl before flying out the open window.

Lena watched the hero fly away and felt almost hurt that she was not receptive of her gratitude. She turned to Alex. “Thank you so much Agent?”

“Danvers.” Alex said with pride.

“Danvers?” Lena said perking up at the familiar name. “As in Alex Danvers?”

Alex nodded her head. “That’s me.”

Lena felt her anxiety level sky rocket at the thought of meeting Kara sister for the first time. “I don’t know if you have talked to Kara today.”

“I have.” Alex cut her off.

“You don’t seem very excited.” Lena started to feel uncomfortable with the tall girl sporting a gun on her hip.

Alex shook her head. “I’m not excited my sister is dating a Luthor, no. Kara is sweet…”

“I know.” Lena was going to fight back.

“And trusting.” Alex said with an attitude that commanded attention. “Kara may want to overlook your family and your company but I won’t. If there is one thing to learn about me, I will protect my sister from anything, everything and everyone.”

“So will I.” Lena stood up straight and looked Alex in the eyes. “I am not going to hurt Kara.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll make sure of it.” Alex walked away without letting the powerful woman get another word in. 

Her plan was not to confront Lena in that way, but she did not feel like she had a choice. There she was, a Luthor getting attacked in her office. If Kara was in that office and not a superhero she could have been hurt or killed. The fact that Lena was being attacked by the leftover experiments of her family’s corporation meant Lena was not a safe person to be around. Kara could handle herself in a fight, but what if one of them found out who she was because they were coming after Lena. Alex was not going to let her sister be hurt because she chooses a constant target as her girlfriend.

\--

Kara was in the elevator to Lena’s apartment anxious to see her girlfriend. She had changed back into her regular clothes, a pair of tight jeans and a pale blue button up shirt, her hair was pulled back and her glasses sat firmly on her face. She counted the numbers on the elevator thinking how much faster it would be if she could fly onto her balcony. As the doors opened she practically ran to her front door and knocked hard.

Lena opened the door her face pale and her eyes a little blood shot. She did not look happy to see her. 

“Are you okay?” Kara’s smile quickly turned to a look of concern. “I heard about the attack at L Corp. Were you hurt?”

“No.” Lena said in a low voice. “Come in.”

Kara walked into the apartment closing the door behind her. She noticed the half empty glass of wine sitting on the counter. “What happened?”

Lena picked the glass up and took a drink. “It was not a good day, at all.”

“Well, uh-yeah you were attacked.” Kara said trying not to sound playful. “But Supergirl saved you.”

Lena took another drink. “Yeah.”

The young girls heart began to sink. “Do you not like Supergirl?”

“Supergirl does not like me.” Lena gave a small snarky laugh. “And guess who else is not a fan of me.”

Kara took a few steps into the room. “Who?”

Lena was leaning up against the bar top. “Agent Alex Danvers.”

Kara felt her body starting to get hot. “What happened with Alex?”

Lena laughed again. “She basically told me she was going to find a way to get rid of me.” She shook her head and poured more wine into her glass. “She hates me Kara.”

Kara swallowed the frustration she had with her sister so she could comfort the upset woman in front of her. “I’m sorry. Alex is just protective; she doesn’t hate you.”

“She doesn’t trust me with you, and that’s as good as hating me.” Lena took a huge gulp of the wine and set the glass down behind her. “I get why she is cautious of me, but she didn’t even give me a chance. Just like everyone else in this world she judges me off my last name.” 

“It will be okay.” Kara said lovingly. “I will talk to her.”

“Don’t.” Lena said quickly. “Just leave it alone, okay?”

Kara did not know how to respond, she just lowered her head and pushed her back against the wall behind her. Lena was upset and she did not know how to make it better. Was she supposed to let her just be angry, or try and comfort her? She had no clue how to make her happy again which tore her up inside because all she wanted was for Lena to be happy. This was only their third night together and she was already causing her pain. 

“This day has been the worst.” Lena snapped. 

Kara looked up at her, “Do you want me to go?”

All of a sudden Lena realised what her anger was doing to the bright bubbly girl in her apartment. She looked up to see Kara’s face twisted up in frustration and sadness. How could she have been so selfish, she was making this all about her, not taking into account how Kara was feeling. Now her beautiful shining light was dim and it was her fault.

“No baby.” Lena said quickly. “I’m sorry. It has just been a really hard day, and an even worse night.”

Noticing the change in her girlfriend’s demeanor Kara stood up and walked towards her. “I’m sorry you had a bad day. How can I help?”

Lena reached out grasping the girl’s hands pulling her into her. She kissed her. “Just be you.” She told her as their kiss broke. “That’s all I need.”

Kara felt her lover’s lips pressed against hers again, this time it was different, full of passion and wanting. She pressed her body against hers deepening the kiss as she put her hands on her hips. Lena replanted her legs to allow Kara to fall between them pushing their bodies closer together. Kara felt Lena’s hands run up the length of her body, up her shirt and pulling on her back. She felt a wave go through her as the clasp of her bra was undone and her girlfriend’s hands were moving to the front to cup her breast. 

Lena’s head was hazy from the glasses of wine she had before her girl had arrived, but it was clear what she wanted. She felt Kara’s lips against her neck kissing up towards her ear, and it was clear what she wanted too. Lena felt Kara’s warm flesh in her hands as massaged and pulled trying not to let herself go completely crazy. When she felt Kara’s teeth on her earlobe she threw all her rules out the window unbuttoning Kara’s shirt pulling it off and throwing her bra to the side.

Her hands were going crazy making their way down to grab the bottom of Lena’s shirt and tugging it over her head. Kara wasted no time unhooking her bra and throwing it on the ground. She felt Lena grabbing at the button on her jeans and all of a sudden she did not feel anxious like she needed to slow down, she felt powerful like she need to speed up and take everything that was hers. Without hesitation she unbuttoned Lena’s tight black jeans and pushed them down, the heated up girl help her by kicking them the rest of the way off. Kara didn’t want to tease, she didn’t want to play or be gentle, she wanted Lena. 

Kara ran her hands down Lena’s smooth back grabbing her ass under the silk panties. She heard Lena let out a loud moan, then felt her sink her teeth into her shoulder. Kara cried out in pleasure and squeezed the perfectly toned flesh in her hands causing her lover to bite down harder. She let go and pulled down the silk panties feeling Lena kick them away. She ran her hands down Lena’s legs picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

Lena looked at her girlfriend who was more confident and dominant than the last times they found themselves begging for each other’s touch. She took Kara’s face in her hands pulling it up so their eyes met. She gazed down into the field of blue as if to tell the her this was going to be fast and hard but it was not without love. Kara pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed her long and hard in a response letting her know she knew exactly what this was.

As the kiss went from loving to passionate, fast and sloppy Kara ran her hands up Lena’s inner thigh and found her center. It was wet and throbbing and waiting for her. Without hesitation she slipped her fingers inside. Lena arched her back pushing her hips forward accepting everything Kara was giving her. As she heard her lover call out in pleasure Kara pumped her hand thrusting her fingers deep inside feeling the walls surrounding them contract as Lena pushed forward wanting more. 

Her chest was out, her head back and her hands holding onto Kara’s shoulders tight as she tried not to fall, and tried to get as much as she could from the girl pumping her fingers rapidly in and out of her. She could not help her breathing, it was quick and heavy like she was starving for oxygen. It was only worsened by the feel of Kara’s tongue on her nipple teasing her so much she felt herself starting to find the edge. She held tight to her lover’s shoulders trying desperately to anchor herself to reality as the fingers inside her drove faster and harder.

She teased each nipple lightly, sucking and biting as she felt Lena push harder into her hand. Her fingers were deep inside, slipping in and out with ease due to the wetness she had created. Lena’s legs raised just slightly as the muscles inside her began to contract around Kara’s fingers. She felt her nails dig into her shoulder as Lena said her name loud and hard followed by a howl of pleasure. She pushed harder against her riding her fingers until her motions slowed and her orgasm reached its end. Kara placed her head between the soft mounds on Lena’s chest and took a deep breath in trying to help her girl come down off her high.

Lena leaned her head down and kissed the blonde hair below her. She was weak and her legs were still trembling as Kara slowly removed her fingers. She felt her soft lips on her chest as her arms wrapped around her waist pulling them in closer. Lena held tight to her neck trying to get her breathing under control. 

After a few seconds Kara lifted her girlfriend off the counter with ease, setting her gently on the ground. She looked in her eyes, their foreheads pressed together, their breathing in sync. She gave her a second to think before kissing her pulling her in close.

“Kara I…”

“Shh, baby.” Kara said quickly. “Let me take care of you.”

Tonight she was not going to fight it. She let her kiss her again this time wrapping her arms around her neck and holding on tight. This was not something she was use to. Lena had been taking care of herself since she could remember. There was never a time when she felt completely comfortable letting some else help her in anyway. Tonight Kara was strong and loving and knew exactly what she needed. 

Kara took her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. “Take a shower, and I’ll get everything ready.”

Lena kissed her again letting her know she appreciated everything she did for her, then went into the shower to feel the warm water wash away her bad day.

Kara walked out the room and went to the balcony flying off.

\--

Alex came home to Maggie cracking open a beer. She shut the door hard and let out a soft scream. She went over to her girlfriend and grabbed the beer from her hand chugging half of it before stopping to take a breath.

“Bad day?” Maggie asked.

Alex set the beer down on the counter. “You have no idea. First I’m at Kara’s place and she is nowhere to be found. I wait for like twenty minutes and she fly’s in like nothing is going on. Do you know what she tells me? She has been at Lena Luthor’s apartment the whole time.”

“Really?” Maggie said with a smile on her face. “Go Kara.”

“No, not go Kara.” Alex snapped. “Kara cannot date Lena Luthor. She just can’t. Then we get called into this attack happening and Kara loses the guy because her head is filled with ‘her’ and where does the guy end up? L Corp.” she took the beer in her hands and took another long drink. “So Kara gets herself together and finally sticks the guy with the serum so we can arrest him, and who comes out to thank us Lena freaking Luthor. Of course I have to make Kara keep it together so she doesn’t blow her cover with her new girlfriend and then she takes off. Lena Luthor, ahh, she has the nerve to tell me about Kara.”

“What did she say?” 

“Nothing much, just that she was with Kara and she wasn’t going to hurt her.” Alex blew off.  
“But I know she will, she’s a Luthor and Luthor’s hurt Supers. I will not let that woman hurt my sister.” She drank the rest of the beer.

“Babe.” Maggie said grabbing Alex’s arms. “I think you may be over reacting.”

“No, I am not.” Alex cried. “She is going to hurt Kara. I know it.”

“Alex, has she ever tried anything at all against Supergirl?”

“No.” Alex said quickly. “Lex Luthor tried to kill Superman.”

“Well Lena is not Lex, and Kara is not Clark.” Maggie was trying to calm her hysterical girlfriend down. “Kara is not stupid; she knows what she is getting herself into.”

“Maggie I have to protect her.” Alex felt her anger turning into sadness. “I have to protect Supergirl, it’s my job.”

Maggie leaned in and kissed her girlfriend who was about to tear up. “But that’s not what you are doing babe. Kara has never been with anyone ever. She has never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend or anything. This is the first time you are feeling this. Right now you are not being Agent Danvers protecting Supergirl, you are being Alex and you are protecting your baby sister.”

Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek. She knew Maggie was right, but she did not know what else to do. “What if she hurts her?” Alex lowered her head.

“Sometimes it happens. You just have to be there for her if it does.” Maggie pulled her in close and kissed her cheek. “You’ll be okay. She will be okay. Trust her and trust yourself.”

Alex nodded her head into Maggie’s shoulder as she let go of the anger she had inside her. She squeezed her arms around her waist and let her comfort her. As she took a deep breath to calm herself she felt a gust of wind from the window.

“Alex!” Kara yelled landing in the apartment. 

“Kara, what are you doing here?” Alex let go of her girl and took a step towards her angry sister.

Kara slammed her hands on the counter cracking the top. “What did you say to her?”

“Kara, I was just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection.” She yelled. “I can handle myself.”

Alex knew it was not a good idea to get closer to her whenever she was this mad. “I am trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help.” Her anger started to boil over. “This is not your problem. It’s not your life, so stay out of it.”

Before Alex had a chance to explain herself her little sister was off out the window. Alex turned to Maggie who had a shocked look on her face. She went towards her collapsing in her arms. Kara had never been that angry with her. This was something she trusted Alex with and she found a way to let her feelings get in the way and ruin what they had together. She let out loud sobs pressing her face into Maggie’s shoulder. She hurt Kara and she did not know how to fix it.

\--

Rage was boiling up inside Kara, she felt like she needed to punch something, hurt something. Alex was the one person in the whole world she thought she could trust. How could she have done this? She promised she was going to get to know Lena before acting, and she went off and did this. Kara flew faster feeling the cold night’s air against her cheeks. She felt betrayed, hurt, angry in a way she had never felt before. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins her head clouded with wrath as she shot into the air flying higher than she had before.

Her heart ached for her sister, after all Alex was the only thing she had, but her head was filled with Lena. She had this thing in the back of her mind pounding hard against her skull. ‘Protect Lena.’ This repeated over and over again in her mind. She could not let it go, she didn’t want to. She wanted to protect and defend Lena over everything, everyone. What was happening to her?

She let go of her flight and let herself fall rapidly towards the ground. Alex was her sister, her best friend, everything she loved in the world, and yet she had just screamed and broken her counter. It was wrong, yes, she knew this, but she had to protect Lena, she did not have a choice, it had to happen. If Alex could not accept how she felt, then she could not accept Alex. 

“No!” she yelled.

That’s not who she was, not who she wanted to be. Something inside her was changing. She loved her sister more than anyone. ‘Protect Lena’ played again in her head. She shook her head and let to air clear her mind. 

“Protect Lena, but love Alex.” She said to herself. “You love Alex. She just needs to see that Lena is good. It will be okay. You’ll be okay.”

She needed a plan, something to get her sister and the new woman in her life to see eye to eye. She had to find a way to make them like each other. She needed a plan, but for now she just needed Lena.

Kara flew back onto the balcony and heard the shower turn off. She was back with just enough time. She fixed her windblown hair and stepped into the apartment. Lena was wearing a pair shorts and a tang top drying her hair with a towel. Kara stood in the doorway watching her.

Lena heard her girlfriend breathing behind her. “I feel better.” She said with a smile.

“Good.” Kara came up behind her and put her arms around her stomach. She kissed the back of her neck and held onto her tight.

“Thank you.” Lena said dropping the towel on the ground. “No one has ever taken care of me before.”

Kara kissed her neck again. “That’s what girlfriends do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone pushing me to write. It means more than you know!


	4. Lobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie all get together for dinner.

The coffee cup was warm in her hands, she held tight as she listened to the elevator pass by each floor until she reached the top. Kara adjusted her glasses the way she did before opening a door or meeting someone new. No matter how many years she spent with the frames balanced on the bridge of her nose she always had to make sure they were secure before showing herself to anyone. It was a habit, one she was sure was impossible to break.

The doors opened, separating themselves and showing the busy office in front of her. She had been here so many times now, yet it always had a different scene each time the doors opened. Walking out she passed by the people who had too much on their minds to pay attention to where they were walking. She headed right for the door she wanted to go through.

“She inside?” She asked the pretty redhead sitting just outside Lena’s office door.

She nodded her head. “She is not in a good mood today.”

Kara tilted her head in confusion. “What happened?”

Julia, the one person in the whole office Lena remotely trusted spoke up to her new friend. “The deal, you know the big one she has been working on for the last two weeks. Well apparently the company did not like their proposal and didn’t go through with the deal.”

“Crap, so she is not in a good mood at all.” Kara said knowing how her girlfriend reacted to failure. She gave Julia a slight smile. “Well let’s see if I can fix that.” With a wink she headed towards the door.

Lena was not the type that took failure well. She and Kara had been together for almost a month now, and Kara knew one thing about the powerful woman, bad days needed to be met with a drink and a lot of love. It was the middle of the day so the drink would have to wait, but the love she could do right now, hopefully it would calm the fiery woman down and save some poor worker from Lena’s wrath. Lena was a kind and fair boss, but angry Lena was all hopped up on adrenaline and was only kind and fair to Kara and Julia. She usually locked herself away in the office to get herself together so she did not go off on some unsuspecting lab tech or accountant just trying to do their job.

Kara walked into the room and saw Lena standing at her desk talking harshly on the phone with someone. Lena noticed her coming in and waved her the rest of the way through. Her face was twisted in anger as she spoke into the phone, her free hand balled in a fist undoubtedly had been smacked on the desk more than once. Kara sat down across from her and waited for her to hang up the phone, which she did with ferocity.

Lena took a deep breath closing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her fingers. “Today is not a good day.”

“The deal didn’t go through?” Kara asked, knowing exactly what was wrong.

Lena looked up at her, her green eyes filled with anger. “No, and that’s two weeks wasted.”

“I’m sorry baby.” Kara said putting the coffee cup on the desk and pushing it towards her lovingly. “That really sucks.”

Lena smiled at the coffee picking it up off the desk and taking a sip. “How do you always know when I need coffee?” 

Kara smirked. “It’s a superpower.”

Lena took a long drink from the hot coffee and let the liquid slide down her throat warming her body and taking away some of the stress of her day. It was not just the coffee that was making her feel better, it was seeing that face across from her. No matter how bad her day was seeing Kara always made it better. They had been together for a little while now and most nights Lena would come to her apartment and Kara would follow an hour or so after. Having nights wrapped up in the bright and sunny girl, hearing about her day, learning all she could about her made every bad day good and every good day spectacular. 

Kara watched the tension and anger leave her girlfriend as she leaned back in her chair. Calming Lena down was one of the best parts of her day, it was better than saving the city. Calming Lena took a special power, one that only she possessed. She could sense when she was upset and knew exactly what it would take to solve it. This was a skill she was starting to master. Coffee was the best weapon in the middle of the day. Food and wine for the night, and for a really stressful day, something really special. 

Lena took one more sip of the coffee before setting it down on the desk. “So, Alex came home last night.” She said in a way that suggested she wanted to talk about it with Kara.

Kara nodded her head. “Yeah she texted me.”

“Have you seen her?” 

“Nope, not yet.” She said frustrated.

\---------------------------------------------------

27 Days Earlier

Alex shoved the last black shirt into the issued bag and zipped it, pausing for a second to take a breath. She looked up at the wall across from her, there were pictures of her and Kara hanging up in a collage. She stared at the pictures remembering the times they were all taken and how happy they both were. It was only two days ago that she had screwed everything up with her little sister. They had not spoken since Kara flew in and broke her counter out of anger. She did not know what to say, or what to do. Maggie told her to call, apologize, make it better, but she did not know how. How was she supposed to fix this? They fought before, but nothing like this. Inside Alex had the aching fear that maybe she was on the verge of losing her little sister, and she had no idea how to handle it.

She held back the tears beginning to form and slammed her fist on the bag. There was nothing left to do. When she and Kara were younger and would get frustrated with each other their mother would separate them and tell both of them to just give each other space. This was going to be the best solution to this problem. She needed space and so did Kara. They would talk again and it would work itself out, but for now she just needed to leave it alone. It hurt to walk away from the situation, Alex was a problem solver, but this was a problem that she could not solve, not right now, not yet.

She walked out of her bedroom a firm grip on the bag full of clothes. As she headed for the door Kara flew into the open window landing in the middle of the living room. She looked at her sister’s face as it scrounged up after seeing the bag.

“What’s with the bag?” Kara asked quickly.

Alex pushed her hair behind her ear. “I took a mission. I’ll be gone for a little while.”

“What?” Kara took a step towards her sister. “You’re running?”

“I’m not running.” Alex told her, shifting her weight a bit. “There was a mission, they asked me to go, I said yes. This is a good thing Kara.”

“Feels like you’re running.” Kara crossed her arms.

“Running from what?” Alex’s voice started to get louder. “I don’t want to fight with you Kara.”

“We are not fighting.” 

“You broke my counter.” Alex yelled pointing to the large crack in the wood top.

Kara looked down fixing her glasses. “Yeah, I’ll fix that.” She looked up at her sister. “Listen Alex, there is something going on with me. I don’t know why I got so angry, I just did. But…”

“It’s okay.” Alex cut her off. “Listen, it’s only for a few weeks. I’ll be back and we can figure things out then.”

“Alex I…”

“Kara I have to go; they are waiting on me.” Alex felt herself wanting to cry. “I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

Kara wanted to say something else but she knew Alex would not want to hear it. This was something she needed to do and there was nothing Kara could say to stop her. Alex needed space and Kara had to give it to her. She watched her sister walk out of her apartment and the only thing she could do was pray that she would come back safe.

Alex stopped herself from letting out any kind of hurt sounds. She knew Kara would be listening even through the door and she did not want to make her sister feel bad about her leaving. This was what was best, the only thing to do. She held strong until the black SUV pulled up and she was safely inside, then she let a tear roll down her cheek.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“I hate this.” Lena told her referring to Kara and Alex’s estrangement. “Have you two talked at all?”

Kara shifted in her chair. “She texts me that she is safe every couple of days. I get most of my updates through Maggie though. It’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m okay.”

Lena knew when she was trying to be strong, put on a front like she was some kind of wall, even though she knew that Kara was anything but a wall when it came to Alex, but she was not going to break her down now. She took a sip from her coffee. “I wish there was something I could do.”

“Well actually I have a favour to ask you.” Kara said starting to feel the nerves get a hold of her. 

Lena raised one eyebrow. “A favour?” 

“Yes, and in return I promise you anything you want.” Kara gave her a smile, the one that made Lena a little crazy

She stood up from her desk and started to walk towards her obviously nerves girlfriend. “Anything I want, hmmm.”

No matter how many times Kara saw Lena get up from that desk and walk towards her, each time still gave her chills. Her dark chocolate hair falling just right in her face. Her white button up shirt slightly open. Her red painted lips parted, ready to meet Kara’s at any given second. She could see Lena a thousand times and this tortuously slow walk from one side of the desk to the other would always send her jaw to the floor rendering her a babbling mess.

“What’s the favour?” Lena asked making her way to stand behind the chair Kara was sitting in.

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously trying to find words. “Well I was hoping you didn’t have plans for tonight.”

Lena positioned herself behind Kara and leaned forward to kiss her neck. “Nope, no plans tonight.”

Kara started to breathe heavy as Lena’s hands made their way down the front of her body. “Well I was hoping… oh wow.” Lena had begun unbuttoning Kara’s blue and white striped shirt. “Um well… I uh.” Her hands were now on her chest; they slid down to cup her breast squeezing just enough to send chills down Kara’s spine. “Dinner.” Kara managed to get out.

“Dinner is not a favour.” Lena giggled as she nipped at the top of Kara’s ear. 

Kara sat a little higher in her chair trying to focus on what she had to ask and not Lena’s hand going under her bra and her thumb running across her nipple. “Well… uh-yeah, I mean I know.”

“Then what’s the favour, baby?” Lena knew exactly what she was doing. Reducing Kara to a mess of words and emotions was one of her favourite things to do. “Hmmm?” she hummed in her ear before biting the top once again causing Kara to let out a huge breath.

“Oh Rao.” Kara said looking up at the window where she could just barely see their reflection. Lena had begun unbuttoning her shirt with her free hand. Kara contemplated whether her favour was worth asking if it meant Lena would stop doing exactly what she was doing. ‘What is worth it?’ she thought as Lena’s black lace bra appeared in the reflection. ‘Get it together Kara!’ She commanded herself. “Well it’s a favour because Alex and Maggie are coming.”

Lena stopped taking her clothes off and stood up straight. “Kara.”

The now frustrated girl turned around in the arm chair and grabbed Lena’s hands. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really want this.” She leaned forward and kissed her, pushing hard against her lips. “Please, Lena.”

“You are asking me to go to dinner with an FBI agent and a National City cop both of which are not fond of me. Both of which have weapons they are highly skilled at using.” Lena shook her head slightly before lowering it.

“Maggie likes you. Well she doesn’t know you. But, but, but she is way more open to getting to know you than Alex was.” That didn’t come out the way she meant it. 

Lena let go of Kara’s hands and started to walk towards her desk fixing her clothes along the way. “That really makes me feel better.”

Kara worked on the buttons on her shirt. “Please, I really need this to happen. Alex is my sister and I love her, I need you two to get along.” She got off the chair and went up to her discouraged girlfriend who was now leaning against the front of her desk. “Not having Alex for this past month has been so hard on me. I need my sister, and I need you. Please, I need the two women I…” Kara stopped herself from saying the word she really wanted to say. “The two women that mean the most to me to get to know each other and get along.”

What was she supposed to do? Lena saw the hurt in Kara’s eyes, she felt how upset she was for the past month not talking to Alex. There was something missing from her. She was not the same girl that came into the office and lit the place up. She was different and as much as Lena wanted to say she would be okay, there was no way Kara Danvers would ever be okay without her sister. 

“Okay.” Lena responded taking the young woman’s hands in her. “I will go to dinner and I will be on my best behavior.”

Kara jumped up and down then kissed Lena with a smile still on her face. “You’re the best. Thank you.”

Lena grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in closer. “You said I can have anything I want.” She pressed her lips against hers hard. “I am collecting right now.”

\--

Alex woke up in her own bed for the first time in almost a month. She was covered in her sheets that smelled like her girlfriend, looking up at her ceiling. This was probably the best she had felt in a month. She left on the mission for one reason only, to give Kara space, she had no idea how challenging it was going to be. Even though she left on angry reasons the whole thing had turned out to be great. 

She walked into her apartment the night before exhausted and in serious need of a hot shower. Before she was even able to close the door Maggie had her pinned to the door and was placing well skilled kisses on her lips, neck and chest. Alex did not even get a chance to think before all her clothes were off and she was on the ground trying to breathe as Maggie did exactly what she did best. That was really what she needed, a shower and sleep could wait.

The smell of coffee made its way through the cracks in the door and Alex was forced out of bed and into the kitchen. Maggie was fully dressed in her dark pants and grey v-neck t-shirt. She had a travel mug in her hands as she poured sugar into it. Alex crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Tell me you made enough for the both of us.” Alex said in a sleepy voice.

Maggie turned around in her arms and pressed her lips against her girlfriends. “You’re awake? I thought you were in a coma.”

Alex laughed laying her head on her strong partner’s shoulder. “I got maybe three hours of sleep in the last month so I really needed it.”

“Well rest up, because we have somewhere to go tonight.” Maggie was not the type to beat around the bush, she had no idea how to break news lightly so she did not even try.

Alex popped up. “We do? Where?”

“Dinner, with Kara… and Lena.” She said with a huge smile on her face.

“Maggie, you didn’t” Alex said with an undertone of ‘I’ll kill you’ in her voice.

Maggie rushed to the door. “I did. You and Kara need to talk, Danvers.” She opened the door quickly. “I have to go. It’ll be okay. I’ll be home around six and dinner is at seven. Love you, bye.”

Alex was left standing in the kitchen wanting to run after Maggie and shake her for what she had done, but there was no point. As much as she wanted to say her girlfriend was wrong she knew she was right. She and Kara needed to talk, she just wanted to wait until the last minute when they had no other choice but to say something to each other. Last minute forced conversation, that was the Danvers way. Now she had to go be reasonable about the whole thing. Great.

\---------------------------------------------------

15 Days Earlier.

Maggie was unscrewing the brackets at the bottom of the broken counter top. Kara flew in with a giant slap of wood setting it against the wall. 

“I just don’t know what to do.” Kara told her. “I mean Alex does not like her, and Lena is seriously distraught about the whole thing. Neither of them want anything to do with the each other.”

Maggie got up from the ground. “Well we have to find a way to fix it.”

“But how?” she asked as she grabbed the old counter top and pulled it off. “How do you get those two to get along?” she set the old piece of wood to the side and picked up the new one. “They don’t have much in common except for being stubborn as a mule.”

“We will figure it out.” Maggie told her as she directed her on where center was. “Everyone has to have something in common, right, it’s like the Kevin Bacon thing.”

Kara stepped back and admired the new counter. “I guess. At least she won’t be upset about her counter anymore.”

Maggie turned to her with a worried look. “Yeah, what was up with that baby Danvers? I have never seen you that angry.”

Kara jumped up. “That’s the thing. I have never been that angry, especially with Alex. I have no idea what the heck was going on. It was like I didn’t have a choice, like my blood was boiling in my veins and I was being driven by pure emotion. I didn’t have control. I flew back to Lena’s and I felt like I was high, all hyped up and ready to fight. That has never happened to be before.”

Maggie thought for a second when she came up with an idea. “Well, what was the dating scene like on Krypton?”

“What do you mean?”

Maggie started work on securing the counter top. “I mean was it kind of like here where you just walk around jumping from person to person trying to find someone, then breaking up, and finding a new person, or is it more of a lobster situation?”

Kara laughed. “Lobsters?” 

“Well, yeah.” Maggie said as if it was a weird question. “Lobsters mate for life.”

Kara squealed a bit holding her hands up to her chin. “They do? Aw, that is so cute.”

The tough woman could not help but laugh at her reaction. “Well, what is it for Kryptonians? Is it a humans or lobsters thing?”

Kara thought for a second. “Well I guess it’s lobsters. I never really thought about it, I was really young. But I guess, you date for a while, and when you find the one, then that’s it. It’s like hormones or pheromones or something to do with chemistry. You pair off and it never changes.”

Maggie smiled. “And tell me this, I know you guys were like advanced beings who were like way smarter and evolved than us humans, but how were you when someone messed with your partner.”

“Oh, not good.” Kara said quickly with a slight laugh. “My dad, smartest and calmest man ever got into a fight with one of his friends for saying stuff about my mom. That was not a good night. Rage and fury…” She stopped for a second and thought about everything she was saying. “Oh Rao.”

“Is Lena your lobster?” Maggie asked seeing the look on the young girls face.

Kara looked up at her. “Maybe.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Lena was pacing back and forth in Kara’s kitchen. She had shown up an hour and a glass of wine ago and as seven o’clock started to creep up on her she became more and more nervous. She poured herself another glass and held the stem tight enough to break it.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lena asked her girlfriend who was focused on the food she had cooking on the stove. “I mean we still have time to back out.”

Kara gave her a quick smile. “It’s going to be great. Don’t be so nervous.”

\--

Alex was holding onto the bottle of wine in her lap as tight as she could. The cab ride to her sisters apartment was way too long and way too short. Maggie sat next to her as calm as ever, that is just how Maggie was, always annoyingly calm no matter what. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” She turned and asked her girlfriend who was scrolling through a work file on her phone. “We still have time to cancel.”

Maggie smiled looking over to her, grabbing her hand tight. “It’s all going to be just fine, trust me. Don’t be so nervous.”

\--

Lena took another drink from her glass. “You can just tell them I had to work.” She said quickly. “And we can try this another time. Maybe when she hasn’t just come back from a crazy mission for the last month.”

Kara turned the knob on her stove to low before turning to the panicking woman and taking her hands in hers. “Everything is going to be fine. Don’t worry so much.”

“How can I not worry? She hates me.” Lena breathed out. “I just want her to like me, or at the very least accept me.”

“She will.” Kara said leaning in and kissing her. “Just calm down.”

\--

They got out of the cab together and walked into the apartment building. Alex was still holding tight to the wine bottle with one hand and Maggie’s hand with the other.

“I mean we can tell them you had to go into work.” Alex suggested squeezing the warm hand in hers. “We can do this some other time.”

Maggie turned to her. “Calm down, Danvers. It’s all going to be fine.”

Alex let out a sigh. “I just don’t want Kara to be upset with me anymore.”

“She’s not, just chill.” 

They stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

\--

“I can’t do this.” Lena said quickly.

“Yes you can.” Kara told her pressing her body against hers. “You just need to relax.”

“Okay, well I can’t relax.” Lena told her.

Without thinking Kara undid the button on Lena’s jeans and quickly slid her hand down the front. Lena tried to push back for a second before Kara found the right spot with her hand and started to make the perfect size circles at just the right speed. Lena gave in leaning her head forward into Kara’s shoulder to muffle the sounds she was beginning to make.

\--

Alex threw one hand in the air. “Yeah I can’t do this.”

Maggie shook her head and chuckled. “Yeah you can, Danvers. Just calm the hell down.”

“How?” Alex protested.

Quickly, Maggie pushed her girlfriend against the wall and shoved her hand down the front of her pants. There was no fight from the anxious girl as she dropped the bottle of wine, luckily not breaking it, on the ground so her hands could grab ahold of her lover’s waist. She bit down on her bottom lip as Maggie touched her in just the right way, her head started to spin.

\--

Lena was gripping Kara’s free arm with one hand, and the top of the counter with the other as she tried to keep her legs from giving out on her. Kara was kissing her neck, biting at it gently as her hand moved quickly trying to bring her to an end as quickly but as hard as possible. Lena felt herself starting to grind against her hand, she didn’t have a choice, her body wanted a release as soon as possible. 

Kara added more pressure and faster motions as she took Lena’s earlobe in her mouth. “Come on baby.” She whispered more seductively than she ever had before.

Lena felt her voice in her ear and it shot waves up her spine causing her to push harder against Kara’s hand. She threw her arms around her neck as her legs started to shake, her breathing got heavy and she reached the end, quick and hard letting out a curse and Kara’s name.

\--

Alex grabbed the bottom of Maggie’s leather jacket squeezing it tight as she held on. Maggie leaned her head down to kiss the bare part of her chest that her shirt left exposed. She was listening to all the dings on the elevator trying to keep track of how many floors they had left at the same time she was keeping track of how fast Alex’s breathing was getting. Alex’s head was clouded with the feeling of her lover’s fingers pressing firmly against her clit going in tight constant circles. 

Being aware that they had about three floors to go, Maggie lifted her head and pressed her lips against the on edge girl. “Almost there?”

Alex nodded her head hearing her lover’s voice. She pushed her back against the wall and laid her head back. She felt Maggie’s mouth on her neck and that was all she needed to find the edge and fall off. Her legs got weak as she came hard against her hand.

\--

Lena was fixing her clothes when a knock came at the door. She looked over to Kara who had turned around to clean her glasses. “Is that them?”

Kara set her glasses back on her face. “Yup.” She went over to her once calm partner and kissed her cheek. “Come on, it’s going to be just fine.”

Lena brushed her shirt down once again and took in a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Together they answered the door. Alex and Maggie stood together, Alex gripping tight to her girlfriend’s arm sporting a huge nervous smile.

“Come in.” Kara said matching Alex’s nervous smile. 

Maggie came in and hugged Kara quickly. She turned to Lena. “Hey, I’m Maggie.” She said before giving Lena a hug as well. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Lena laughed a bit feeling less nervous that Maggie was this comfortable with her. “Yeah same. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Alex and Kara were looking at each other the way two people would look at each other after they broke up and saw each other randomly on the street. Maggie reached over and grabbed the wine out of Alex’s hand and suggested to Lena they give the two sisters space. Lena was more than happy to let them work it out without her around.

“So how was the mission.” Kara said not able to come up with anything better.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “It was hard, but good.” She huffed lowering her head. “Kara I am so sorry.” She blurted out.

“What?” Kara was shocked. “No, I’m sorry, I mean come on, I broke your counter.”

That sentenced served to make Alex laugh. “Yeah you did. But I kind of provoked you. I said I would give her a chance and I completely went back on that. But you have to understand I had no idea how to deal, at all. Not just the whole Lena Luthor thing, but the whole little sister dating at all thing. I mean I have been taking care of you for years and all of a sudden you have a girlfriend. Now, granted, I could have handled it a lot better, but then again, I’m me, so maybe I couldn’t have, at least I should have taken a minute before attacking…”

“And I should have handled it better, but I couldn’t, I had no idea I was going to get so angry. I mean, I was like, haha super mad, but it’s not my fault. Rage and fury, that’s how we roll apparently. She’s my lobster…”

“What does that even mean?”

“Lobsters mate for life, and Kryptonians do too, and aparantly we get red hot when someone tries to take that away. I man possessive to the extreme. I talk to Clark about it a few weeks ago, well first I talked to Maggie, but did you know Clark put someone through a wall over Lois…”

“You talked to Maggie?”

“Well, yeah. I needed my sister, but you were gone, so Maggie was you for me for a while and she told me Lena was my lobster. Now I know why I went all The Thing on you. It was pheromones or…”

“Hormones. You had to protect Lena, it was instinct. Gah, why didn’t I think of that?”

“I am so sorry I broke your counter.”

“I’m sorry I was a jerk to your girlfriend.”

“Alex, I love you more than anything in this world. I never want to lose you.”

Alex threw her arms around her little sister hard enough to knock anyone else over but not enough to make Kara even take a step back. “You will never lose me.”

The held onto each other long enough for them to know neither was ever going to go anywhere. Alex pushed off her sister placing both her hands on either side of her face. They looked into each other’s eyes with an unspoken ‘I love you’ before making their way to their partners standing in the kitchen.

“Lobsters mate for life?” Alex asked.

Kara grinned. “Yesssss.”

“That is so cute.”

Maggie was drinking a beer, and Lena had a glass of wine, they pretended like they did not see everything happen, though they were too far away to hear anything. Alex shot Maggie a quick look to say thank you for taking care of her sister then nodded at Lena in order to open a new page in their book.

The night started off well as they watched Kara struggle to cook and they all drank. Maggie filled most of the silence with talk of work which brought Lena to ask questions about being a cop and Alex to ask questions about cases. Soon they all ended up around the dinner table and Kara could focus on finding the things her sister and her girlfriend had in common, but she did not have to try hard because Lena was ready to do her part.

“So Alex.” Lena said out of nowhere as they all sat down. “Kara told me that you are actually a bioengineer.”

“Uh-yeah.” Alex was caught off guard. “I got my degree from Columbia then joined the FBI.”

“That is not what I expected and FBI agent to have their degree in, but that is so awesome.” Lena looked at Kara who was smiling at her. “I actually have an electrical engineering degree.”

Alex perked up. “No way. I thought you had your MBA.”

“I do. I went back to school to get my MBA whenever I figured out that I had no choice but to take over the family company one day. My first love is technology, surprisingly I wanted to go into robotics but it just wasn’t in the cards. A Luthor works for Luthor Corp.”

Alex nodded her head. “I understand family pressure. Both my parents were engineers. I always felt like it was something I had to do. Where did you go to school?”

“Yale.” Lena answered.

Alex laughed. “Oh boo.”

Lena started to laugh too. “Oh come on, at least it’s not Princeton.”

“You are right about that.”

The two started to talk about their lives. Alex started to go off on stories about young Kara, and even though she was embarrassed at the stories Kara was happy. She would reach under the table and touch Lena’s leg every few minutes encouraging the conversation and reassuring her she was there if anything happened. The more Lena smiled the green in her eyes popping every time she let out her infectious laugh the closer Kara felt to her.

The first night Kara spent with Lena, watching her cook, listening to her talk about her day she thought about how much she would fit with her family. Alex not giving her a chance tore her up inside. She imagined them all having dinner, sitting around, drinking wine and talking about life. Lena and Alex did not have a whole lot in common but they had similar traits. Both women were powerful and unmoving. They both had so much passion for what they did it almost oozed out of them when they spoke. Alex was a force to be reckoned with, but she was also shy and had anxieties that only seemed to be calmed with Maggie assuring her she was going to be okay. Lena was this solid rock that would never break, except when she did, with Kara and only Kara. It may have taken a huge fight, a broken counter and a month away, but Kara could see her sister and her girlfriend finally working their way to becoming friends.

The night was coming to an end and Kara was sufficiently embarrassed by all the stories, she and Maggie went to the kitchen to do the dishes leaving their partners to talk alone for a little while.

After they were out of ear shot Alex cupped her hands on the table. “I’m sorry about the first time we met.” 

Lena sat up in her chair. “It was a lot, especially for the way we met.”

“Yeah, that was not ideal.” Alex laughed nervously. “Still, I could’ve handled it better. It’s just Kara is my little sister. I have been protecting her since she was eight years old.”

“I know.” Lena leaned forward. “It didn’t even occur to me that this was your first time dealing with a girlfriend of your sister. I knew Kara had never been with anyone before, I didn’t stop to think what that might do to you.”

“It was all my fault. You were being really great and all I could think was ‘Lena Luthor is dating my baby sister.’ I kind of just went right into protection mode.”

“I should have realised that.” Lena sat on the edge of her seat. “Alex I wouldn’t hurt Kara, ever.” She looked over to the cheerful blonde washing dishes with the biggest smile on her face. “I couldn’t hurt her.” She turned to Alex. “I love her.”

A smile appeared on the now emotional girl’s face. “I can see that now.”

“I promise I will take care of her.” Lena shook her head a bit. “I mean she doesn’t seem to need anyone to take care of her, but I will do my best. I won’t let anything happen to her.”

Alex got up from her seat, Lena stood up with her. They did not hesitate to hug each other laughing a bit as the held each other close. 

“If you do hurt her.” Alex said with a chuckle. “I have a gun.”

Lena let out a loud laugh. “Yeah, I know.”

As they parted, they both saw the other one was fighting back tears. They had spent the last month fearing each other, and now they felt close brought together by the person they were willing to give up everything for. In that moment all the tension was lost between them and they could finally feel comfortable around each other. 

Kara saw the hug and grabbed Maggie turning her around so she could see it for herself. “Look at that.”

“Told you.” Maggie bragged. 

The night came to an end, Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes and headed out. Before they could get to the elevator Kara ran after them calling for Alex.

“Hey, so?” she asked her sister.

Maggie stepped onto the elevator and gave the two sisters space to talk. 

Alex nodded her head. “She’s amazing Kara.”

Kara jumped up and hugged her knocking her off balance. “I am so happy. Gah I was so nervous. I just wanted you guys to like each other, I mean she is just so, ahhh, and you, I love you more than anyone. I don’t know, I am just happy you two are getting along, it means so much.”

“You love her.” Alex told her.

“I mean, yeah, but it’s too soon to tell her. I mean, isn’t it? Yeah it is.”

Alex laughed a bit. “Oh yeah, you love her.”

Kara lowered her head, adjusting her glasses. “I’m just so glad you like her, because I uh- well…” she tried to find the words. “Alex… I’m going to tell her.”

Alex took a step back. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. No. Well.” Kara stood up straight. “I can’t lie to her anymore. She needs to know. I can’t even take my glasses off around her. I have to tell her, she’s… she’s…”

“Your lobster.”

Kara looked her in the eye. “Yes.”

Alex pulled her sister into her and hugged her close, her arms tight around her neck. “Just please be careful.”

“I will.”

She watched her sister get on the elevator. Kara’s mind was made up. She loved Lena more than she knew how to express. It did not occur to her how much she meant until Maggie pointed out how she felt. It did not really hit her until she watched Lena and Alex hug and she realised how much them getting along really meant. Kara could not lose Alex or Lena and now she did not have to worry about it, the only thing she had to worry about was how Lena would take the news.

She headed back to the apartment, walking slower than she ever had. She toyed with her own hands trying to come up with the words to tell the woman she loved her biggest secret. Lena was loving and understanding but how in the world was she supposed to accept the woman she was dating for the last month is actually a superhero. Would she be able to handle it? Kara’s stomach started to flip, and at this point she wished she could get drunk. She opened the door to see Lena in the kitchen putting up the last of the dishes.

“So?” the beautiful woman asked with her life changing smile. 

Kara smiled nervously. “She loves you.”

Lena’s smile got bigger as she rushed over to Kara and kissed her. “You were right. We just needed to get to know each other.” She kissed her again. “I think Alex is so awesome, I mean she’s smart and funny. I know she was only trying to keep you safe, but I think now she and I might even be friends.”

“I hope so.” Kara told her feeling more and more anxious.

Lena walked towards the kitchen. “She is really awesome Kara. And Maggie, oh my God, that girl is the best in the whole world. Pretty sure I am going to have to marry her.”

Kara laughed as she got closer to the happy woman. “Lena, I have to tell you something.”


	5. I have to tell you something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs to tell Lena that she is Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy.

It had been two hours since she was called in. The DEO was on high alert and yet all Kara could do was sit in a chair and wait to be told what the hell was going on. The sun was out, and it was the point right before fall turns to winter when the air is crisp and cool and the perfect temperature for flying, the perfect temperature for clearing your head. It would have been nice to be out in the sun, but here she was, bored, waiting to be called on.

She sat in the computer chair spinning around in it, looking down at her phone at her screen saver which was a picture of her beautiful girlfriend. They had taken the photo about two weeks ago when they were sitting on Kara’s couch trying to force themselves to watch a full movie before making out like teenagers. They did not make it through the movie, they never did. Instead Kara looked over at her, curled up halfway against the arm rest, a good arm’s length away from her, because if they were touching it would lead to a lot more, and she was floored for just a second as Lena moved her raven hair out of her face and behind her ear. Kara went over to her side of the couch and pressed her lips against her cheek and took a photo. It was her favorite and now she could see it every time she checked her phone.

She and Lena had been together for a month and a half now and every second was like she was in some kind of dream. Growing up Kara always felt so different and afraid she never imagined herself in a relationship, and never in one with a woman like Lena. She spent her days thinking about her, and her nights wrapped up in her. There was nothing she would not do to keep her safe, to keep their relationship whole. 

“Kara.” It was Alex taking her out of her trance with authority in her voice. “Hank is ready for us now.”

“We may be out of options.” Hanks voice sounded defeated as he looked at the computer screen with a big flashing red X on it. “There is just no way to protect ourselves from this guy’s claws.”

Hank was talking about the alien that was now terrorizing National City. It was huge and had these claws that would kill any human he scratched. It wouldn’t be such a problem for Kara, except his human friend that he walked around with was protecting him with a shield of kryptonite. The team had been trying to solve the problem for over two hours now and no one had any good ideas.

“You haven’t figured out how to stop this guy?” Kara was frustrated and feeling useless.

Hank turned to her, his face twisted in anger. “This is not as simple as you think, Kara. If this guy can kill humans with one swipe and that kryptonite shield making it possible for him to break through your skin, it is not something we want to just go in without a plan. But we have come up with a way to possibly figure this out faster.”

“Yeah.” Now Kara had a reason to be excited, finally something she could do. “What do you need from me.”

Hank lowered his head a bit. “Well…”

“We were hoping, maybe you could get Lena in on this.” Alex said quickly. “Maybe the techs at L-Corp could lend a hand.”

Kara took a deep breath. “Yeah I don’t think that is such a good idea.”

Alex put her hand on her sister’s shoulders. “I know it’s pretty soon in the relationship to ask for her help, but I am sure Lena would want these guys off the streets as much as we do.”

“It’s not that.” Kara admitted. “I just can’t ask for her help… as Supergirl…” she turned her back and put her hands on her head. “She doesn’t know.”

“What? I thought you told her last week?” Alex asked.

“Well, yeah see I tried… But uh… it got complicated.” Kara tried to explain herself without sounding like a crazy person. “I got nervous… Then I tried to tell her again the other day, and, well, I don’t know, every time I try it just gets… I don’t know, like weird.”

“Kara we are going to need some help on this.” Hanks tone was strong and authoritive, the tone Kara hated. “We need you to talk to Lena.”

Alex put her hand up. “I got this.”

With a quick sweep the older sister had her little sisters arm in her hand and was tugging hard on it leading them out the door of the lab. Alex dragged Kara outside to the balcony shutting the giant glass door behind her. It was cold on outside, not enough to make them shiver, just enough to make both of them hold their arms around the chest to keep warm as the wind blew.

"What happen? I thought you were all hyped up to tell her." Alex spoke up as soon as the giant door was fully closed.

Kara let out a huge breath of air and put her hands on top of her head. "I was, then I freaked myself out. I wanted to tell her the night after dinner, but, I don’t know."

“What happened after Maggie and I left that night?”

 

\-----------------------------

 

The night after Dinner.

“Lena, I have to tell you something.” Kara felt the nerves rise up inside her almost taking over her as she tried to find the right words to explain herself.

“I have to tell you something too.” Lena told her quickly.

Kara let out a nervous laugh. “Okay, you go first.”

Lena walked up to her obviously anxious girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck placing a long kiss on her lips. “I am so happy with you.” She told her with a huge smile across her face. “I am so beyond happy that everything with Alex is working out, this means you and I can finally have a normal relationship. I hated having something like that between us. But now, there is nothing between us, no drama, no secrets. Right?”

Kara could not help it, her natural reaction was to giggle and smile. “Of course not. No drama, no secrets.”

“You can tell me anything.” Her eyes were fixed on the giant blue eyes of her lover. “Absolutely anything, no matter what.”

Kara brushed her hair behind her ear with an anxious smile. “Yeah I know. You can tell me anything too.”

Lena leaned forward their faces now a little closer. “The way I feel about you will never change.”

“Me too, you know the way I feel about you.” Kara started to feel herself getting warm. “You mean so much to me. I just never want to lose you.”

She pulled the blonde in closer kissing her deep making sure she put all her love into that one kiss. When the kiss broke Lena hugged her closer. “I am falling in love with you Kara Danvers.” She whispered with a smile on her face. “Don’t say it back, not yet, it’s too soon, I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

Kara hugged her closer feeling the warmth of her body. “I know. We will say it when the time is right.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“So yeah.” Kara told Alex. “How was I supposed to tell her then?”

Alex shook her head. “Pretty sure that was your opening.”

“How?” 

“How, she said you could tell her anything.” Alex scoffed. “I would take that as a huge opening to just blurt it out.”

Kara turned her back on her sister. “That was so not the time.”

“Okay fine, but why haven’t you told her since then?”

“I’ve tried.” Kara threw her hands in the air, “I honestly tried the other day, and… we got… uh-distracted.”

 

\-----------------------------

The other day.

They sat on the couch facing each other, backs against opposite arm rest, legs intertwined, they were no longer paying attention to the movie playing in the background.

"I don't think Superman and Supergirl are here to do us harm." Lena answered the question posed to her. "I think they are genuinely here to help, like they say. I know not all aliens are good, but not all of them are bad either. I think Superman and Supergirl and two of the good ones."

"Well said." Kara told her holding her glass of wine up. She was so happy to hear her girlfriend actually liked Supergirl. She was trying to find a good way to let her know her secret.

"Besides there is no way Supergirl could be bad, I mean come on. Look at her." Lena was a little bit tipsy, which made her words come out a lot easier than they should have.

Kara tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Noticing what she had said Lena shook her head. "It's nothing."

"No tell me." Kara insisted.

Lena laughed. "I just... I may have a small thing for Supergirl." She saidquickly. "Don't be jealous or anything, I just think… she's hot."

Kara started to laugh, "You think Supergirl is hot!"

"Don't you?" The slightly inebriated woman sat up. "I mean come on."

"Not really into blondes." Kara giggled at her own joke.

Lena laid her back against the arm rest again. "Well don't worry, pretty sure Supergirl is not my biggest fan. She always seems a little perturbed with me. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm a Luthor."

Now Kara wanted to kiss the girl and tell her how much she was not ever upset with her, and how her angst was all to throw her off how much she truly liked her. She wanted to scream out everything, but the nerves inside her were still as strong as the night before. She took a sip of her wine. "You know I know her." She was trying hard to sound cool. Maybe somehow she could work her way up to it. "I can talk to her if you want."

"Ah, no." Lena waved her hand. "Unless you think I have a shot." She said playfully.

"Do you want a shot?" Kara laughed.

Lena flashed her signature smile. "No let's see how this works out first. If we go south, then maybe we can talk."

Kara jumped up from her spot setting her glass down. "Oh yeah?"

Lena set her glass down and gave her girlfriend a look. "Yeah."

Kara jumped on her and began to tickle her. Lena tried to stop her but her laughs were to uncontrollable and she honestly did not want to. Soon the tickles turned to them looking into one another's eyes, it was Kara who leaned down to kiss her.

\-----------------------------

 

The older sister held up her hand. “Okay I don’t need to know what happened after that.”

Kara tried to smile but she was still upset with herself. “I just… I try, you know… then I get so scared. I freak out every single time.”

"How? I thought she was like your crab or something."

"Lobster." Kara corrected her older sister. "And she is, I just get nervous. Every time I go to say something to her about it she gives me this look. Alex, she has this smile and it is so incredibly beautiful and I just freak myself out. I keep thinking over and over; what if she hates me? What if she leaves me?"

The calm older girl put her hands on her sister’s shoulders pressing down firmly. "Kara, trust me there is no way Lena Luthor could ever hate you."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"How do you not know?" Alex grabbed her sisters face and squeezed her cheeks. "Lena is nuts about you, the kind of nuts people dream about. That woman will never walk away from you."

A smile came on Kara’s face, as much as she could with Alex's hands squeezing her cheeks. "I’m nuts about her."

"Then nut up sister." Alex said loudly. "Go tell her, have confidence." She punched her in the shoulder. "You got this."

The now built up Kara nodded her head quickly. "I got this." She took out her phone and pulled up Lena’s contact. With a smile full of confidence, she typed out: 

-we need to talk. Dinner tonight?-

Within a few seconds Lena had texted back:

-yes-

It was set. Suddenly she had this overwhelming feeling in the pit of her stomach. How was she going to find the words to tell her girlfriend her biggest secret? It was hard enough just telling her friends, now she had to tell the woman she loved. As the words played in her head she felt herself smiling, ‘the woman she loved’ she was totally, incredibly, crazy in love with Lena Luthor. The overwhelming feeling was now turning into some sort of half confidence. She knew Lena was falling for her, there was no doubt about, so if Lena loved her the way Kara loved her then this was all going to be okay. At least it should be.

\--

Lena set her phone down on her desk and leaned back in her chair. The 'we need to talk' text was not one she enjoyed getting especially not from Kara. She has spent the last month and a half falling hard for this bright eyed woman who gave the sun a run for its money. She got a knot in her stomach, what if Kara was having second thoughts. Maybe she was not as in love with her and she was with Kara. Maybe this talk was to slow the relationship down right when Lena was ready to speed it up. It took everything inside her not to tell Kara how she felt, how much she loved her. Every time she saw her she fought back shouting it out. It was too soon, too much for less than two months of dating. But Kara was different, she was better and brighter.

There had been exactly two times when Lena thought she was honestly in love with someone. The first time was the second girl she kissed. It was the summer right before senior year of high school and she was sent off to a house in the middle of nowhere. Lex was too busy with his friends to pay any attention to her, so she went off into town on her own. The beaches were still kind of cold up there, but she still found herself on the sand reading a book. Out of nowhere a girl walked up to her and said hello. She had long blonde hair and tanned skin with dark hazel eyes. Although the young shy Lena had plans to spend her summer reading novels on the beach and listening to a new album every day she found herself caught up in the beauty that was her new friend. They spent the entire summer together, she was a local who surfed for fun, and even though she hated surfing Lena still watched her in the water every second she could. It was the nights she most looked forward to all time spent in the open topped Jeep staring off into the sky talking about the future. Three weeks into their adventure together, the night Lena thought was the best night of her life until she met Kara, the beautiful adventures girl leaned over the center console of the old jeep and kissed her. It was simple and easy and was the single best feeling she had ever felt in her life. It was her second kiss, but it was the only one that counted in her mind because not only had she want it but so did the other girl. The rest of the summer was spent on the beach watching her surf, and making out in the small back seat. She was convinced it was love, how could it not be. But she was wrong, two weeks into school their communications got less and less until one day her amazing girl called and told her she did not want to be in a long distance relationship anymore. It broke her heart, she cried for weeks, she vowed to never love again. That vow was broken in college.

Junior year of college Lena rented an apartment with her three best friends just outside of campus. It was the first time in her life she was living pretty much on her own. She had a tiny room that was barely big enough to keep a bed and a dresser in, but it was hers. Her parents paid for her dorm the two years before, but she told them she wanted to handle the rent in her new apartment on her own, after all it was only $250 a month and she was more than happy to get a part time job to pay for it and food. She made a deal with her father; she would pay for rent and food and he would pay her tuition. In her mind she knew it was silly, after all she was so much luckier than most of the people in the country, but it still made her feel better.

Her part time job was filing papers at an office. It was the only job that cared nothing for her last name, and she could wear her headphones the whole time. It was five hours a night, four nights a week and paid her just enough to live the simple life. All she wanted was to prove she could make it on her own, she did not want to fall in love with the night janitor with curly hair dyed so many colors it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. She was tall with legs that stretched for miles, a smile that killed, skin the color of coffee with just a hint of cream and eyes as dark as the night. Lena was most attracted to the septum piercing, the full sleeve of tattoos and the scuffed up combat boots she wore. Of course she never worked up the courage to talk to her for the first few weeks, she just watched her every night, jamming out to the songs in her headphones while she vacuumed. It was her; she noticed Lena staring and struck up a conversation. She went to the local community college and worked at night to pay for it. She was smart in a way that showed in every sentence she spoke, yet her casualness showed more. They dated for five months, everyday Lena was convinced further she was the one for her. One day her girlfriend just disappeared, no note, no call, nothing, she was just gone. In her heart Lena knew she was the type to do this, wander off without a word, but it still hurt. She spent the rest of her time at Yale avoiding all relationships.

The rest of her life was spent with women who never quite compared to the two people she felt like she was meant for. Every person in her life seemed to want something from her, things she could not give, that was until Kara showed up. Bright eyed and infectiously optimistic, Kara was the first person in a very long time to make her feel something. It was love and she knew it, all she needed was for Kara to love her back.

She was just going to have to hope Kara was not like those other girls, there was no way she was. As frightened as she was she had to go into the apartment and face her girlfriend.

Lena knocked on the door, timidly, scared for Kara to answer. But there she was, only seconds later with her bright beautiful smile, that golden blonde hair in a ponytail swinging back and forth. If she was not so afraid of what they needed to talk about Lena would have leaned in and kissed her right then.

Kara saw the woman she was sure she was meant to spend her life with. Her fair skin and dark hair, eyes the colour of a meadow. She wanted to shout out her secret, just scream it, maybe it would be like taking off a band aide, or maybe it would be like pulling out a knife. Maybe it would be like drowning, slow and painful looking up at the sun disappearing as water fills your lungs. ‘No think positive’ she told herself quickly. It would be like jumping in a pool, scary because it might be cold, but fun. Or like tasting a new food, apprehensive and a little worried, but excited for the new experience. 

The way Lena was looking at her, the dark hair falling slightly in her face. Her lips where a light pink from her lipstick. She must have come straight from work because she still had on a white button up shirt and a pair of navy blue pin striped pants. She was staring into her eyes, not just staring but looking into her. They had only seen each other for a moment and yet Kara had no issue confirming her earlier thought, oh yes, she was in love with Lena Luthor, and it was time to tell her everything.

She invited her girlfriend in and tried to act as non-nervous which was almost impossible for her.

"Are you cooking?" Lena asked, her voice shaking a bit with every word.

Kara headed into the kitchen. "Yeah, well I'm trying. I'm doing my best to make chicken and macaroni and cheese, but it's kind of coming out as cheese noodle soup and dried chicken."

The nervous woman laughed and touched Kara’s arm gently. "Maybe I should cook."

"Yeah maybe." Kara felt the warm touch of her girlfriend, even though it was Lena she was nervous about her touch still calmed her.

She watched the more talented cook look through her refrigerator for something other than the horrible food she had attempted to produce. This was probably the best time to let her know what she had to say.

"Do you want some wine?" Kara said instead of what she needed to say. 

Lena put some vegetables on the counter. "Uh-yeah, wine sounds great." She wanted to yell, she wanted tell Kara to say what she needed to say. There was no amount of alcohol that would make breaking up any easier.

A sudden wave of panic came over her. Was this what they were doing? Breaking up? No way, she would not invite her here and make her cook if she was just going to break up with her. Kara is sweet and loving, not cruel. Lena had to take a breath to calm herself down, and remind herself that everything was going to be okay.

The bottle was opened and Kara took a huge drink, she could not get drunk but at least she could try to gain some courage from the dark red liquid. Lena had a huge drink from a long stemmed glass and started making the food. Before they knew it about fifteen minutes had passed and Lena had made Kara stir a pot full of a white sauce that smelled like heaven.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lena asked chopping carrots. It was time, she needed to know what was going on.

The nerves built up inside the young blonde, her stomach was doing flips and her hands were starting to shake. It was not fair to keep Lena waiting, but it also was not fair that she had such a big secret to share. She took another sip of wine and started to talk.

"You know how the other day you and I were talking about Supergirl?" She even felt nervous saying the name.

Lena was now confused. "Yeah." She said trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"Well you were saying that Supergirl hated you." Kara started to laugh the way she did when she was incredibly uncomfortable. "And I was like 'no way' and I told you that I knew because I knew Supergirl. Well... uh... yeah... see the reason I know... uh. This is weird."

Lena let out a huge breath of air, she was no longer worried instead she was excited and happy. Kara was not breaking up with her. That was all she needed to know. Normally she would let the anxious girl keep rambling, but not now. She slowly made her way over to Kara who's eyes were closed and her head was turned slightly away.

"I just... uh well I'm not really sure how to say this." Kara had stopped stirring when she felt her girlfriend coming close to her.

Lena reached her hands up and pinched the legs of Kara’s glasses in her fingers. She pulled them slowly from her face. "You are Supergirl."

Kara stood in shock. "How did you know?" She asked almost breathless.

"I haven't known for long, just a few weeks." She placed the glasses on the counter and reached up to touch Kara’s soft cheek. "It's those eyes, that blue, it's unmistakable."

Kara leaned in and kissed her, pulling her in close putting more passion into that moment than she ever had. She had spent the last week panicking about this and Lena was as smooth, loving, and caring as ever. She did not want to stop kissing her, how could she, this was the moment when she knew without a shadow of a doubt Lena Luthor was her soulmate.

When the kiss broke Lena whispered. "I love you."

Kara put her forehead against Lena’s, their noses touching slightly. "I love you too."

In that moment there was no fear, no anxiousness, Kara knew she could tell Lena anything and Lena trusted her girlfriend with everything she was. If they had loved each other before this moment, then love was not a strong enough word to convey how they felt now. They held each other close, Kara’s arms wrapped around her waist, Lena’s arms around her neck. They could have stayed in that position forever.

Suddenly Kara’s phone beeped. Hesitant, she took it from her pocket and looked down at it, it was Alex and there was trouble.

"What does that say?" Lena asked kissing her again. “Please tell me that doesn’t say you have to leave, now.”

Kara reluctantly broke the kiss. "I have to go." She pressed her lips against her girlfriends again pressing hard to let her know she wished she had a choice.

Lena, running her hands down Kara’s chest. "Go ahead, I'll be here when you get back."

Kara conjured up a huge grin before running to her room speed changing into the blue and red suit she was so nervous to dawn around her girlfriend. She came out and stood with her hands on her hips, her cape steeling down on her back.

Lena walked over to the proud girl putting her arms around her waist. She stood on her tip toes, Kara now taller than her in the red boots, and kissed her once again. "You're definitely going to have to wear this later."

Kara lowered her head slightly embarrassed, but happy, her hair falling in her face.

The now laughing women moved the blonde hair behind her lover’s ears before leaning one last kiss. "Now go save the city."


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is interviewed by another beautiful female reporter at CatCo and Kara has to find a way to holster her anger towards the woman hitting on her girlfriend. Lena learns there is another person in Kara's life that has feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little angsty and edgy and a little harder than the other chapters. I wanted a little spice, hope you like it.

Kara watched her girlfriend running around she was trying to put on a pair of black suit pants and a red blouse as fast as she could. This was becoming the norm. Kara sitting in bed, blankets pulled over her bare body, watching Lena rush to get ready for work. They spent almost every night together in one of their apartments and almost every morning Lena was forced to quickly make herself presentable for the office. If Kara had the option Lena would still be sitting in bed underneath her where she could feel the warmth of her skin. That was not an option, Lena worked and that meant she was always rushing away. 

Every morning she would lean down and try to kiss Kara for only a second, but she would be over powered and brought down on top of the cheerful girl where they would make out for way too long making her even more late. Every morning Lena would leave feeling not the least bit guilty about the time spent. Kara would lay in bed for another ten minutes basking in the aw of her relationship that was still so new, but old enough to have a routine, before she got ready for work and headed off with a huge smile on her face.

It was at work almost every time that her smile faded, today was no different. Everyone sat at a huge table waiting for their boss to assign them new stories. Everyday Kara sat across from a woman with dark red hair and big green eyes that scribbled things down constantly even when there was nothing to write. Today was no different, she was writing even before anyone spoke.

"Alright team." Snapper, her boss came into the office looking as disheveled as usual and sat down with a huge cup of coffee in his hand. "What do you have for me?"

Hands flew in the air, everyone had a story they wanted to run with, Kara had a great one she wanted to write on L Corp, plus she just wanted to see Lena again before the night. The girl with the red hair was called on second, but before Kara.

"The public has been asking for a personal story on Lena Luthor." 

Kara sat up in her seat, who was she to pitch a story on her girlfriend?

"Give me more." Snapper insisted.

The woman sat up. "There have been stories on L Corp and its transformation throughout the year, but nothing on its founder. People want to know about Lena. She's young, brilliant, successful and not to mention gorgeous. Lena Luthor is the type of woman other women want to be like. I think we should give her a spread, pictures and a great interview focused on her and not so much on L Corp."

Snapper thought for a second, his eyes squinting as he sipped his coffee. "Okay, schedule and interview."

Kara’s hand jolted up. "Uh, I usually handle everything L Corp, why don't I take this one."

The woman shot her a dirty look. "That’s the thing Kara, this is not L Corp, it is Lena Luthor."

"I can interview Lena Luthor about herself, trust me." She laughed nervously. "I have a history with her, she knows me."

"Maybe someone else should build a history with her."

Kara felt the heat rise in her, she was ready to jump across the table.

"No." Snapper said quickly. "Danvers I have something else for you. Elis will handle the Luthor spread."

The meeting went by slow, Kara spent the entire time looking over to Tara Elis, the woman who was going to interview Lena. It was hard to keep herself from staring holes into the side of her face, though it was entirely possible for her to put actual holes in the side of her head it was probably not the best thing to do. As the meeting ended Kara rushed up and stopped Tara just outside the door.

“So what’s with this interview?” She asked trying not to sound hostile.

Tara looked down at her notes. “The Lena Luthor interview? There’s nothing with it.”

“No I mean why did you ask for it?” Kara tried not to snap at her. “You know I handle everything L Corp.”

“Well like I said Danvers. This is not L Corp. This is Lena Luthor herself.” She straightened the papers in her hand. “The woman is different from the company.”

“I know that.” Kara almost shouted. “Why are you all of sudden interested in the woman. You never seemed to have any interest in the company or the woman before when I was doing interviews. Why now, what’s the deal?”

Tara had a smug grin plastered on her face. “Honestly I never notice how great Lena was. I read some of her bios and she is probably the single most interesting woman in National City, maybe in this country. Plus, have you seen her, she is nice to look at.” She pushed passed Kara. “Excuse me, I have to call L Corp and schedule my interview.”

It was at this point she wished she could fling someone out of the window without any consequences. How dare anyone try and tell her who Lena Luthor is, she knew that woman like the back of her hand. She knew how wonderful she was, and she knew she was nice to look at.

“Kara.” A deep voice came from behind her.

Kara turned around to see James standing tall in his plaid shirt. “Hey James.” She said letting out a breath to calm herself.

“You alright? You seemed pretty steamed in there.” James asked with a smile on his face.

Kara adjusted her glasses. “Yeah, I just don’t like her.”

“Tara Elis?”

“Yeah, I mean who is she? How can she just come in here and take a Luthor interview from me? I am pretty sure there is no on in this office that knows Lena like I do. I should be doing that interview James.”

“Maybe it’s better you don’t.” He held up his hands quickly as he noticed Kara starting to get a little angry. “I’m just saying it might be hard for you to be bias.”

“Are you questioning my journalistic integrity?” Kara had a playful tone to her voice.

James gave her a smile. “I’m just saying, you are the last person that would be able to write anything negative about Lena.”  
   
“I can say negative things about Lena.”

“Oh yeah? Say one thing right now.”

Kara thought for a second. “She is not that great of a singer.”

James started to laugh. “Yeah okay, you can be negative.”

“Well that’s not fair, I haven’t had proper time to prepare.” Kara laughed with her friend. “Give me a few hours, I’ll come up with something.”

James set his hand on her shoulder. “How about I take the photos for the interview. That way I can be in there and make sure Tara keeps her hands to herself.”

“Do you think she will try to put her hands on Lena?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know Tara that well.” He saw the panic come across the young girls face. “But I will make sure she doesn’t.”

The frustrated woman let out a small scream only audible to James and herself. “Okay good. If she even breathes in her general direction the wrong way, I am flying in there.”

“I’ll be prepared to back you up.” He started to walked with Kara towards her desk. “Hey do you want to get some lunch?”

Kara shook her head. “Sorry, I promised Maggie I would meet her. Rain check though.”

“Yeah sure.” There was more disappointment in his voice than he meant to have. “Rain check.”

Kara did not hear the somber tone in her friend’s voice. She grabbed her bag and headed out the office. 

Ever since Alex returned from her mission she and Maggie had been missing each other. They spent almost an entire month confiding in each other and they could both admit they missed the conversations. It was easy to talk to Maggie about relationships, she had more experience than Kara and Alex combined, plus Maggie had a way of putting things in a way that Kara could really relate to. Alex was way too much like her, they both panicked over little things, and overthought pretty much everything. Maggie was clam and level headed the way Lena was, so problems that involved thinking she preferred to go to Maggie to see what she would do, more often than not whatever her advice was, would be the same thing Lena would say.

“Sup baby Danvers?” Maggie asked leaning against the wall outside the Chinese restaurant. “You look like someone kicked your dog.”

“No animals have been kicked.” Kara told her in a sad voice. “I’ve been kicked though, in the gut.”

“Uh-oh, what happened?”

They headed in and got in line to wait for a table.

Kara wrapped her arms around herself. “There is an interview with Lena coming up in the magazine, like a real in depth personal interview all about Lena, not L Corp, but her as a person.”

“Why does that make you nervous?” Maggie asked as they sat down in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. “You could probably write that without even talking to Lena.”

“Right!” Kara said loudly. “Too bad I am not the one writing it. This girl at work, Tara Elis, she pitched the story to Snapper and now she is the one writing it.”

Maggie started to chuckle. “Oh this Tara girl stole your specialty right out from under you.”

“Yeah, and when I asked what the heck, she said Lena was nice to look at.”

“Well, Lena is nice to look at.”

“That’s not the point. She is going to hit on her the whole time.”

“Bold move.”

Kara slumped down in the booth. “No one in the office knows about me and Lena yet. We thought it would be better if we kept it to just friends for now. I didn’t want to miss any chances to interview her because people think I can’t be bias, or whatever.”

“Ah, so this girl has no idea she is trying to scam on your chick?” Maggie said casually. “This happened to me the first few weeks Alex and I were together. We decided to keep it on the down low so I wouldn’t be taken off the science divisions task force that worked with the DEO. This guy on the team was interested in Alex, she had turned him down a few times before we started dating, but he never let it go. Well a few weeks into our relationship I hear this guy talking about Alex, nothing major, just guy talk about how hot she is, at first I was like whatever, because let’s face it Alex is hot. Then this guy starts asking her out again, and Alex says something to me because she is uncomfortable with how this guy is acting.”

“What did you do?”

“I punched him in the face.” The tough woman said nonchalantly. “I got up from my desk and decked him in front of everyone. I told everyone it was because he was a pig, which was true, but it was also because I was pissed off he was still hitting on Alex. It wasn’t my best move, I got suspended for two days. But there’s a difference between me and you, if I hit a guy in the face I just get in trouble, if you hit someone in the face….”

“Death.” She sighed.

“Yeah, hardcore death.”

Kara sunk even further into the seat. “So what am I supposed to do?”

Maggie took a sip of her drink. “Talk to Lena. Let her know what the deal is. Lena is good, if this girl starts something she will shut it down.” Maggie reached across the table and touched Kara’s hand that was folding a napkin in anger. “Sorry little Danvers, you don’t have the luxury of being jealous and angry.”

“Sometimes it sucks being able to kill a man with one punch.”

“I know what you mean.” Maggie laughed.

Kara started to laugh with her, feeling better about the situation. Maggie was right, Lena would shut down any advances coming her way. There was no denying how incredibly beautiful her girlfriend was, those green eyes, that fair skin framed by dark hair. Plus, Lena was successful and smart and confident. Everything about the woman she loved screamed ‘have a crush on me’ Kara herself was sucked in. She could not hate people for finding her attractive, but she could be upset about them acting on it. Never the less she had to talk to Lena or her jealousy would get the better of her, and like Maggie said she did not have the luxury of just randomly punching someone out of anger.

\--

Lena walked into her girlfriend’s apartment and placed her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door. As she took everything out of her pockets and set her purse on the table she smiled at the ease of it all. She could just walk into the apartment and put her things down as if it was her own space. She thought about how Kara entered her apartment, for the last week she had been flying onto the balcony and opening the sliding glass door. There was no knocking, no texting they were on their way, the two of them had become so comfortable with each other they simply entered which ever apartment and started talking about their day. Normally this would make Lena uncomfortable, someone practically sharing her space, but it was Kara and nothing Kara did ever made her feel uneasy. 

Kara was standing in the kitchen putting cheese on bread as Lena made her way into the apartment. She watched as her innocent girl slapped another slice of bread on top of the cheese and blue beams shot from her eyes hitting the food, toasting the bread and melting the cheese.

“Did you just make grilled cheese with your heat vision?” Lena asked.

Kara looked up with a smirk on her face. “It’s faster, and I’ve burned grilled cheese before with that thing over there.”

Lena chuckled. “You mean the stove?”

A snarl came as Kara acknowledged the stove. “Do you want heat vision grilled cheese or not?”

With a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek Lena answered. “Yes, heat vision me some cheese baby.” She reached in the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer that was still room temp. “Can you cool this down?”

The super powered girl took the bottle, opened it and blew a quick ice cold breath in the top almost freezing the bottle. She handed the bottle and the newly made grilled cheese to her partner proud of herself.

“You are handy.” Lena told her as she took the food and drink from her hand. “How was your day my love?”

Kara’s face furled in anger. “Not good.”

“What? I thought you’d be excited. I’m excited.”

Now Kara was confused. “About?”

“The interview.” Lena answered covering her mouth after she took a bite of the sandwich. “I cancelled all my appointments tomorrow.”

Kara sat on top of the counter leaning her back against the top cabinets. “Yeah, that’s not my interview.” She huffed picking at her sandwich. “You are being interviewed by Tara Elis.”

Lena shook her head. “Who’s that?”

With a loud sigh the frustrated woman answered. “This girl at work. She pitched the idea and Snapper let her have it.”

Now disappointed Lena took a huge drink of her beer. “I thought it was you, I cleared my schedule. They should really tell you who the interviewer is.”

“You can cancel.” She said cheerfully.

Lena paused for a second raising her eyebrows at the thought. “No I can’t. It’s just one interview.”

“And pictures.” She told her jumping off the counter. “But James is taking the photos, so you don’t have to worry.” She walked over to her girlfriend and pressed her body against hers. She kissed her neck softly and laid her head on her shoulder. Lena’s arms went around her hips pulling her in close. Kara let out a groan as she pressed her face into the thin red shirt Lena was wearing.

Lena felt the tension in Kara’s body, her blonde hair was touching her cheek tickling a bit. “What’s going on baby?” 

Kara growled into her shoulder vibrating her body. 

Lena giggled a bit as she pulled the clearly frustrated girl closer to her. “What’s going on Kar?”

“Tara Elis.” Her shout was muffled by the shirt her face was pressed against.

Lena could not help but laugh. “What about her?”

Kara threw her head back, her long hair falling in a cascade of blonde. “She has a crush on you.”

Now Lena was laughing out loud. “Does she?”

Kara pushed off her. “Yes she does. She pitched the interview and said you were nice to look at.”

“Am I not nice to look at?” Even though Kara was clearly distraught about the situation Lena could not help but pick on her a bit.

Her arms now crossed and her face in a frown she answered. “Of course. You’re the nicest to look at. But I don’t want her looking at you.”

She was still chuckling at her girlfriend who was acting like a baby, which made Lena like her even more. “Why can’t she look at me?” she teased.

“Because.” Kara huffed.

Lena stood up straight. “Because what?”

Kara lowered her head. “Because you are mine.”

Lena went up to her, placing two fingers on her chin and lifting her head. “I am yours.” She leaned in and kissed her, pulling her in close. “You have nothing to worry about. I don’t care about some random woman’s crush on me. You’re the only girl for me Kara Danvers.”

No longer discouraged by the situation Kara kissed her lover wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. She felt Lena’s arms around her neck as their kiss got stronger. She let her hands fall slightly placing them in Lena’s back pockets and squeezing the toned muscle in her hand. As Lena let out a breath and started to kiss along her jaw Kara cupped her ass and picked her up allowing Lena to wrap her legs around her. She walked her girlfriend across the apartment and into her bed room, with a swift kick she shut the door behind them.

\--

Just like the morning before, and all the ones before that Kara was in bed with blankets pulled over her as she watched Lena rush to get ready. Because she spent so much time at her apartment Lena had clothes in Kara’s closet for nights when she spent the night. It only took Kara a few minutes to get ready for the day so she enjoyed watching Lena run around and find the things she needed. The best part of her morning was the ‘see you later’ kiss that lasted a lot longer than it should. This morning was no different, Kara pulled the hurried woman on top of her and kissed her letting her know she loved her and would miss her. Then Lena jolted out the room and left the apartment lonely.

At work Kara saw the photography room being set up by a few interns. She looked around and found James setting his lenses up.

“James.” She said in a cheerful voice. “Is this where the interview is going to be?”

He put the cap on the lens and set his camera down. “Yeah, I told Tara to have it in here. This way you can, um listen to it.” He pointed to his ear indicating he was talking about her using her super hearing. “Pays to be the big man in charge.”

She chuckled and took a quick look around the room. “It looks so great in here. James, you really out did yourself.”

“No, not really.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted it to be dignified yet fun. It’s a personal piece so I didn’t want it to be all business, but she is still a business woman. It’s a fine line.”

“I think you walked it perfectly.” Kara told him still looking around at the back drops in the room. “She is going to really like it.”

“I’m really glad you like it Kara.” James said with an innocent tone. “I know it’s going to be hard to sit back on this one, but I want you to know I have your back, always.” He placed his hand on her arm.

Kara turned around to face him with a grin. “Of course, and I have your back too.”

Before the conversation could go further they were interrupted by the redhead entering the room. She looked around nodding her head as she saw each part of the room. “This is really nice James.” She said in a smug tone. “I am so happy you volunteered to shoot this.”

“Well, this is an important piece.” James said, his hands finding their way to his back pockets. “I want it done right.”

Tara looked over at Kara. “What are you doing in here Danvers?”

Holding back a rush of anger that began to surge she answered. “I’m just talking to James.” She looked over to her friend. “I’ll talk to you after the interview.”

“Yeah I really want to talk to you about something today.” James told her.

Kara nodded her head unaware of the seriousness in her friend’s voice because she was distracted with trying not to fly the redhead into the sky and dropping her. “Okay, I’ll find you after the interview.”

Kara took a deep breath and made her way out the room. There was no way she could stay in there and talk to Tara without screaming, or heat visioning her, or freezing her. Inside she knew she had nothing to worry about, after all Lena told her last night she loved her, and she showed her several times last night how much she loved her. Though Kara could not shake the feeling she was going to have to drop Tara Elis from a tall building.

\--

Lena walked into the busy office and instantly saw Kara. Everything in her wanted to go over to her and kiss her, let her know how much she loved her, but their relationship was a secret to everyone in the office expect James. If it was not for Kara’s career she would tell everyone she was with Kara Danvers and she was the luckiest girl in the world, but Kara counted on the interviews and inside knowledge of L Corp for stories, and if they knew about their relationship she might not get the chance to write about it again. Still Lena wished more than anything to kiss those soft pink lips and settle the anxious girl who was no doubt overthinking and panicking just a bit.

The room was set up in three sections. One was two chairs set a little off form facing each other. The second section as a chair sitting on a back drop. The third was just a plain dark blue back drop with lights surrounding it. None of this made her uneasy, she had done interviews before, and this would be just like the others. The only thing that bothered the experienced woman was it was not Kara sitting across from her.

As she set her things down a short woman with wavy red hair came into the room. Lena instantly noticed she was attractive, with bright green eyes and a slim figure, no wonder Kara was so worried about her. No matter how attractive this woman was Lena looked up across the office to see just the side of Kara’s face and that is what made her smile in the moment.

“Ms. Luthor, it is so nice to meet you.” The woman said holding out her hand. “I’m Tara Elis.”

Lena shook her hand politely. “Please call me Lena.”

“Okay, Lena.” The woman laughed. “Please have a seat. We can start the interview whenever you are ready. You just came from makeup, right?”

Lena nodded her head as she sat in one of the chairs. “Yes, I was just down there.”

“Not that you need it.” Tara laughed trying to sound cute. “Well whenever you are ready, I know you are a busy woman.”

Lena leaned back in the chair. “I am ready when you are.” She smiled the way she was taught to whenever she had to be nice to someone she did not know.

Tara took out a notebook and set a tape recorder on her lap. “So, I was hoping we could start from the beginning with your adoption.”

Lena laughed a bit. “Wow, that’s really the beginning.” She adjusted herself in the seat. “What would you like to know.”

“How old were you when you were adopted?”

James had come into the room with his camera hanging around his neck. “Ms. Luthor I am James Olsen. I’ll be taking all the photos for the interview.”

Lena sat up in the chair. “It’s nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. "I've heard nothing but good things."

With a bright smile he said. "Same for you."

Tara took the attention off of James. "So just ignore the camera. James is the best he'll make you look amazing, not that you need help." She laughed a sly laugh. “Shall we get started?”

Lena could not help but laugh with her, it was after all the polite thing to do. "Yes, well, I was adopted when I was two. I don't remember much from my old life. I never knew my birth parents. Basically I only remember being a Luthor."

Kara sat at her desk listening to the conversation going on across the room. She pretended to scribble on the papers in front of her trying to look busy. It was not Lena that bothered her, after all when she told her she loved her Kara trusted that with everything she was. Yet, inside she still had this anger building up, enough to make her squeeze her pen so hard it broke. It was the same anger that came out when Alex threatened their relationship. Was this just how life was going to be from now on? If anyone came near Lena she would see red? If this was going to be how it was, she was going to have to find a way to control herself. 

The conversation went on in the room for thirty minutes or so before it turned from Lena's family to her dating life. It was at this point that the young reporter gripped the arm of her chair so tight her fingers left an imprint. She had to keep herself from speeding into the room and telling Tara Elis that Lena was her girlfriend.

"One of the things readers find so fascinating about you is the fact that you have never hidden your sexuality." Tara said.

Lena had a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I've never thought about hiding. I spent so many of my young years trying to be someone I wasn't in order to please the people around me. Now that I am older, I run my own company, I live my own life, there is no need to hide who I am."

"I would say it's brave, but I feel like the word powerful is more appropriate." Tara commented. "You are an inspiration to a lot of women and men in this world who want to live the same way, unafraid and unashamed. I mean you've inspired me."

"Oh, well I'm glad I can do that." Lena responded not taking the bate to ask about her personal life. "I never set out to be anyone's inspiration but I am happy I can be. I just wanted to be comfortable and happy. If I can help others do the same, then that's great too."

Tara giggled a bit. "You are truly amazing.” She looked down at her note pad and hesitated a second before asking the next question. “There are plenty of women out there who are wondering if there is someone special in your life.”

Lena’s laugh was sweet and innocent. “Uh- yes there is, but I like to keep that part of my life private.”

Tara looked away for a second disappointed in the answer. “We can’t get a hint?”

“I’m afraid not.” Lena said lightly. “I can say she is smart and beautiful and makes every day brighter.”

As the words came from Lena’s lips Kara could not help but smile. “She’s so amazing.” She said under her breath.

“Who is?” The guy whose desk was behind Kara’s asked.

The blonde turned her chair around. “Hmm?”

The guy pointed a pen at her. “You just said someone was amazing.”

Kara adjusted her glasses. “No, uh- I don’t think I did.”

The guy gave her a strange look that she was all too familiar with and turned back around in his chair. Kara turned back and listened in to the conversation that was now coming to an end. 

“I have to say this interview was wonderful Lena.” Tara said closing her notebook. “I was expecting you to be great, I was not expecting you to be so remarkable.”

Lena shook her head with her signature smile on her face. “No way, I am just a girl who got lucky.”

“And worked hard.” Tara commented.

“That too.” Lena joked. “I’m just happy I can have a positive impact on this city and this world. That’s my real purpose in life, to leave behind a legacy the Luthor name can be proud of.”

Tara took a few steps towards the beautiful woman standing tall in front of her. “You have made a great impact on this world, and a great impression on me.” She reached in her pocket and took out a small rectangular card. “Here are my numbers, if you need anything at all, please give me a call.” She walked towards the door and turned back around. “When I say anything, I mean anything.” 

Kara snapped the pencil she had in her hand. 

Lena placed the card in her pocket. “If you need to get a hold of me for any kind of quotes please call my office and my secretary will get you in contact with me.” The words were cold, but not mean. She had to shut the forward woman down in a professional manner. She did not want to be on the bad side of a reporter about to write a spread on her, but she also wanted to make sure she knew she was not interested in her romantically. “Thank you for the interview, I can not wait to read the edition.”

The disappointed red head nodded her head, still with a sly smile plastered across her face. Whether or not she got the hint was beyond Lena, but at least she made and effort to put it out there. She had to make sure Kara knew she turned her down.

As the woman left the room James directed Lena over to were the back drops and lights were set up. Kara watched the red head walk out the room and go into the conference room. As much as she wanted to run in there and tell her to never give her girlfriend her card again she sat at her desk leaned back in her chair watching Lena in the distance as she posed for pictures. 

Jealousy was a hard emotion to navigate for the strongest woman in the world. She had all this strength and she would never hurt and innocent person, but it did not stop her from thinking about it. There was never a reason for her to be jealous when she was growing up. She never wanted much out of life but to be happy, and she never had a person to be possessive over. The anger was not new, just the emotion tied up in the anger. Being with Lena brought so many new experiences.

James took several photos of the powerful woman, giving her direction for better angles. He looked through his camera for some, and some he just snapped knowing the angles of the lens by heart. Lena was tall and beautiful and he could not help but smile whenever she did. Every direction he gave she confirmed in a low toned voice that had a growl to it. Her legs where long and toned, her hair was dark against her pale skin making the green in her eyes pop. This was the woman Kara wanted to spend all her time with and he could see why, though he was not happy about it.

“Okay, I think we got it.” He said after he pushed the silver button down on his camera. “You were perfect.”

Lena stepped off the blue back drop and went over to look at the computer screen where all the pictures were transferred. She looked at a few of them and laughed. “Wow, you are a really great photographer James. I had no idea I could look so good.”

The tall man laughed a bit. “You are beautiful.”

She lowered her head a bit allowing her hair to fall forward. “Well thank you, hopefully the camera reflects your thoughts.” As she picked up her head she noticed the background on his computer. The program was not full screen on the laptop allowing for a few inches on both sides to peek out. She noticed the sun kissed skin and honey blonde hair of her girlfriend. “Is that Kara?” she asked not realizing she was saying the words.

James froze for a second, he had not meant for her to see the background, but now there was no going back. “Yes it is.”

Lena stood up straight. “Why is my girlfriend the background on your laptop?”

“She was my background before you came into the picture.” James said standing up tall now towering over the woman. He looked over to see Kara’s desk empty meaning she was not listening to the conversation from a far. “I know you have her wrapped around your finger right now, but that will change… soon.”

Lena crossed her arms. “Oh, you think?”

James shook his head and grinned. “I know Kara better than you do. I’ll get her back.”

“I think you have to have had her, before you can get her back.” Lena was stern and no longer trying to be polite. 

“I had her, before you, and I’ll get her back.” James turned back to his laptop. “I love her.”

Lena leaned forward just a bit. “She loves me.”

She saw the muscles in James’ arms tighten at the words. There was not much more she could say. She could have been territorial and angry and told James to back off her girlfriend but she did not have to. She did not need to puff out her chest or make some kind of scene. There was no doubt in her mind Kara was hers, she loved her and that was not going to change because James Olsen decided he was in love with her. 

Lena was usually not the jealous type and even though she had all the confidence in her relationship she still felt angry at the thought of James trying to win Kara over. She was head over heels in love with the happy young woman, and losing her was not an option. 

She took her things from the table outside of the room shouldering her bag. There was something inside her telling het to turn around and finish telling James how strong her and Kara’s relationship was. A voice telling her to make sure he knew he did not have a chance, but the well-mannered voice told her not to. Besides, the tone in James’ voice said it all, he knew he had no chance. He was hanging on to hope. Lena felt sorry for him. Kara was remarkable, everything anyone could ask for in a girlfriend, and if Lena was on the other end of this she would be doing the same thing. If she had to watched Kara have all these experiences with someone other than her she would fight for her too. She would spend all her time trying to find a way for the bright eyed girl to notice her. Because of this, Lena left the room without saying another word to the distressed man.

As she walked out of the room she saw Kara walking towards her with a stack of papers in her hands. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it swung behind her with every step. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her girlfriend coming towards her.

“Hey how was the interview?” Kara asked.

Lena smiled. “Like you weren’t listening.”

Kara giggled and adjusted her glasses. “You did so great.”

“Thank you.” She stared at her girlfriend and felt a fire build up inside. “I like that shirt.” Lena said reaching over and touching the top button of the blue shirt Kara was wearing. “Come home early tonight and I’ll take it off you.”

Kara’s heart started to pound in her chest. She swallowed hard and nodded her head, unable to say words.

The brunette leaned in a little closer to the nervous girl and whispered. “Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll take everything else off you too.” Before her shocked girl could say anything she walked passed her with the biggest grin on her face.

The speechless young reporter turned around to watch her girlfriend walk out of the office floor and onto the elevator. She gripped the papers tight in her hand and try to moisten her now dry mouth. Lena was always the one to start things between them, but this was out of character for her and Kara liked it.

“Hey.” A voice came from behind her.

Kara turned around quickly. “What… uh nothing.” 

James was in front of her with a smile on his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Kara started to chuckled nervously. “Yup, uh why?”

“No reason.” James said matching her smile. “Do you want to get something to eat, maybe we can talk?”

Kara looked down at her papers. “I can’t today, I have to get these papers done.” Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took in out and saw a picture of the pale white skin of Lena’s chest with just enough of her cleavage showing out of the white button up to make Kara almost drop her phone. “Holy crap. Uh… I have to get these papers done now. I need to get home early.” She moved passed James shouting back, “Rain check.”

\--

Lena got home and set her things on the table beside the door. She did not get a chance to do anything before Kara flew on the balcony. They looked at each other through the sliding glass door. A smile came across the brunettes face. Kara matched it and ran into the apartment, her super speed closing the gap between them in a blink of an eye. They were not touching yet, they stood an inch apart gazing into each other’s eyes, each breathing heavy. The passion hung in the air settling between them, keeping them apart though they both wanted to crash into each other. 

“Hi.” Kara said lightly.

Lena reached up running her hands through the blonde hair and pulling Kara in close kissing her hard and fast. The kiss broke just enough for Lena to breathe out, “Hi.”

Kara pushed her against the door kissing her lips and running her hands down her sides. She kissed along her jaw and down her neck until she reached her collar bone where she bit gently, pulling a heavy breath from her lover. They had been here before, their hands running all over each other trying to find the spots that would cause the most pleasure, but they had not been here like this, fiery and wanting. Lena had always been tender, passionate and sexy, but gentle making sure everything was perfect. But not now she did not want her to be gentle. Kara was in love, and she knew what it was to make love, but right now, what was burning inside her was not the urge to make love, it was something more primal, fierce, she wanted Lena and she wanted her now.

She grabbed the top of the business woman’s button up shirt and pulled it open busting the buttons off, she heard the plastic hit the ground. Lena moaned as she felt Kara’s lips on her neck, she dug her nails in her arms pulling her in closer.

Lena’s head went back on the door as Kara pulled her shirt off revealing her lacy black bra underneath. In seconds her bra was unclasped and laying on the floor. Kara took one of her nipples in her mouth and teased it with her tongue making small circles causing Lena to grab a hold of her arms and squeeze the tight muscles. The strength behind Kara’s arms as she held tight to them started to make her head spin. The thought that this girl holding her against the wall was so powerful made Lena want her more. She slid down the door and kissed her again pushing her backwards so they both fell, the brunette landing on top.

Kara started to laugh as she laid flat on the floor. As much as she was feeling like an animal looking to take what she wanted, she could not help but giggle, after all she was still her and it was hard for her to keep a straight face. Her laughter was stopped as Lena straddled her running her hands down her chest and toying with the buttons on her shirt. She started to unbutton one at a time at a painfully slow pace. 

“You didn’t like that woman talking to me today, did you?” Lena spoke in a low voice, her fingers still undoing one button at a time slowly making her way up Kara’s stomach.

The powerful girl squirmed a bit underneath her lover trying to keep herself from over powering Lena and taking what she wanted. “No, I didn’t.” she said with a smile on her face.

She had finished with the buttons, and now Kara laid underneath her, the tiny muscles in her stomach tightening as she ran her finger down them. She traced the line on her tight jeans and smiled down at the girl below her. She pulled Kara’s shirt off tossing it to the side, while the gentle girl was propped up on her elbows Lena reached back and unhooked her bra throwing it the way of her shirt and smoothly pushing Kara down so her back was against the cold floor. She smiled at the sight just below her. This girl she loved, so beautiful, her blonde hair fanned out on the floor, her bare chest, perfect and strong. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Kara’s slipping her tongue just past her lips.

As she kissed up her jaw line she kissed her ear and bit down softly on her ear lobe listening to the soft moan from her girl. “Why didn’t you like it?” she asked in a whisper.

Kara ran her hands down Lena’s back, her skin was so soft against her finger tips. “I don’t like when people have crushes on you.” She answered, her voice trembling a bit as she felt Lena’s lips against her neck.

Lena slipped her hand down Kara’s chest grabbing her breast in her hand squeezing a little harder now. As she moved her hand further down her stomach she nipped at Kara’s neck. She felt the button on her pants and quickly undid it and pulled the zipper down. Within seconds her hand was inside her pants, her fingers pressing against the fabric of her boy shorts now wet to the touch.

She bit her ear lobe once again dragging a moan from her girl. “Why?” she asked.

It was hard to think; Kara was trying to find words when she felt the pressure against her clit. “Be…. Because.” She managed to get out.

Lena moved her hand up just enough to tuck it into her panties pressing her fingers against her wet sex. She could feel Kara start to move against her hand begging her to give her what she wanted. Lena, looking for an answer from her struggling lover she bit just behind her ear.

“Tell me why.” She said before running her tongue up Kara’s neck.

Her head was spinning; she could not focus on words when Lena’s fingers were starting to make small slow circles between her legs. “Oh Rao.” She breathed out. “Because.”

That was not what she was looking for. Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s breathing in as she did. There was something about seeing Kara so upset about something so simple like a woman having a small crush on her. Lena had never felt this way before. She knew Kara was protective of her, something she could not help, it made her want her more. The thought that she had to tame this wild beast inside her all day made Lena want to unleash it. She swirled her tongue around in her mouth feeling Kara’s hips rise and press hard against her hand, she broke the kiss, “Because what?”

Kara looked up at the piercing green eyes. She felt the fire burn inside her. She grabbed Lena’s arms and with just enough power she flipped the woman around so her back was on the ground. Kara pinned Lena’s arms above her head pushing hard enough to let her know she was taking charge, but not enough to hurt her. She looked down with hunger in her eyes.

“Because you are mine.” She leaned down and kissed her, pressing hard against her lips, swallowing the moans coming from her mouth. Their tongues now fighting as Kara let go of her arms and ran her hands down her sides to tug down on her pants.

Lena pushed her hips in the air enough to allow her pants to come off. She felt Kara’s hand against her clit starting to move in a fast pace. There was no teasing, her overstimulated up lover was straight to the point. Her breathing was heavy now as Kara licked and sucked her nipples causing her to push her chest up so she had full access. Her hands were on her back, nails digging in hard now that she knew whatever she did she could not hurt her, Lena was allowed to put all her power into every move she made.

Kara could feel the wetness on her hand as Lena bucked her hips up wanting more from her. She let her hand slide down a little further as her fingers found her center. She pushed one finger in watching as her lovers head flew back in pleasure. She kissed her neck biting down as she put a second finger in and started pumping hard and fast. 

Her body was on fire now; this is what she wanted to draw out of her shy innocent girl. Lena moved her hips in sync trying to find her edge as quickly as possible. Kara’s tongue was running up and down her neck, tiny bites coming every few seconds. It was the heavy kiss on her lips that caused Lena to finally come, pushing hard against her hand, her walls contracting around the fingers inside her, moans being swallowed by the kisses Kara was quickly giving her. 

Kara moved her fingers in a slow motion now as the pulses against them started to fade. As she took them out, she kissed Lena lightly smiling through the process. Lena caught her breath as she pulled Kara closer to her, she laid her flat on top of her, their bodies pushed together. With one motion she flipped her on her back moving herself on top.

Lena was frustrated with the fact that this whole time Kara still had her jeans on, this was a problem she had to fix. She pulled at the top of them and scooted them down the toned legs of her girlfriend. She was wearing a thin pair of red boy shorts, now wet with pleasure. She toyed with the top of them just a bit, looking up at Kara biting her bottom lip, before pulling them off and tossing them to the side.

She hovered for a second gazing down at her. No matter how many times she looked at her laying innocently beneath her, every time made her want more of her. She started to kiss her neck, all the spots she knew would cause Kara to squirm underneath her. She moved down to her chest taking turns licking and sucking each nipple. Kara’s stomach was toned with small ab muscles Lena could spend her life kissing. She made it to her thighs and Kara was now going insane under her, pushing her hips up as Lena kissed the inside of her thighs. This was what she was waiting for all day. She ran her tongue up her thigh.

"Come on baby." Kara said in a heavy whisper.

Lena kissed the other leg biting at the soft skin.

"Lena." The wanting girl whined.

Lena looked up at her once again right before running her tongue up the perfect spot. Kara let out a loud breath as she felt the motions of her lover’s tongue starting to send her into a frenzy. There was something about someone else wanting her that made Lena want to prove she deserved the woman beneath her. She needed to show her how much she wanted her, how much she needed her, and how much she would always take care of her. Tonight she would start by making her legs shake.

She moved her tongue harder and faster, Kara now breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see Kara had her head tossed back, her hair laid out on the floor. She reached her hand up to massage one of her breast, Kara put her hand on top of hers making her squeeze a little harder. Listening to the sounds coming from her girlfriend made Lena work faster, pressing her tongue harder against her clit moving it in small tight circles. As her motions changed just slightly Kara’s head popped up and looked down at her, those blue eyes shining in the light of the room.

“Yes like that.” Kara voice was trembling as she squeezed her and Lena’s hand tighter on her breast. She could feel herself starting to come as Lena looked up at her smiling with her eyes as if she was telling her how excited she was. Without thinking Kara spread her legs a little further apart which sent jolts through her body. “Yes, yes, yes.” She called out.

With the repeated word coming out of her rapidly Lena continued making tight circles, her tongue pressed hard against her, the wetness now covering her chin. It was not long before she saw the blonde hair fly back again; her back arched as Kara called out her name, tossing her head back. She continued to lick and suck until Kara’s hand came down gently on her head pushing her fingers through her hair.

“Okay, okay.” Kara said softly letting her back hit the floor so she was lying flat.

Lena crawled her way to the top of her body placing soft kisses on every part of her body she passed. She ended at her lips, kissing her deeply as both of them tried to catch their breath. When they finally parted Lena laid flat on top of her girlfriend her head on her chest listening to her heart slowing down as they came off their high.

“That was amazing.” Kara laughed a bit as she spoke, her words still winded. “You are amazing.”

Lena ran her finger down Kara’s arm and smiled. “I love you. Do you know that?”

Kara nodded her head. “I know. I love you too.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Kara said in a low voice. “I am not going anywhere either.”

Lena picked her head up and gave her a quick kiss. “Good, I worked too hard to get you for you to just leave.” She placed her head back down on her chest.

They both started to chuckle, Lena could hear Kara’s voice in her chest as she laughed. She held tight to her arms as they wrapped around her. They laid there on the floor, Kara kissing the top of Lena’s head every few minutes. The floor was cold against their skin, but they had each other to keep warm. Eventually they would have to get up, but for now, there on the ground, it felt safe and warm, exactly what they needed.


	7. Super Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up to a note from Kara stating she was off to save to city. When Kara comes back she is all hyped up and excited, Lena wants to put that energy to good use. It's the first time she ever gets to really see Kara in her super suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just smutty smut smut. It was the beginning of a longer chapter, but it got away from me so I thought it could stand alone. There is another chapter coming very soon.

It is a subconscious thing, turning over in your sleep and expecting your arm to hit a solid body next to you. Your mind wakes up when there is nothing but blankets, empty from the person supposed sleeping there, breathing in a steady pace, keeping you warm. Lena’s eyes shot open when she did not feel Kara in bed. She looked around the room to see the orange light of the sun just beginning to poke through the curtains, which meant it was barely morning yet her usually asleep girlfriend was not in bed where she belonged. She sat up placing her hands on the bed to steady herself her left hand crunching a piece of paper left on the sheets. She picked it up, wiping her eyes clean of sleep and she read:

Saving the city. Back soon.  
Love you.  
SG

The now not so panicked but still worried woman lay back in her bed pushing her head into the pillows as she let out a huge breath. This was the first time Kara had left without saying goodbye. It was the first time Kara left so early in the morning. It was not first time she had flown off into danger. Lena had known who Kara was for a little while before the superhero found the courage to tell her who she really was. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_Few weeks ago._

It was the middle of the night, a time when the business woman would have rather be in bed with her girlfriend than in her office correcting numbers on a report, but the duties of a CEO never stopped. Right when she was ready to give up her secretary came into the room with a mug in her hand.

“Tell me that is coffee.” Lena said pulling her dark hair up into a messy bun.

Julia set the black mug on the desk, the steam rolled off it. “No, it’s tea, you don’t need coffee this late.”

Lena lowered her head and sighed. “You punish me.”

“I’m protecting you.” The young woman responded and pushed the mug towards her boss. “If you drink coffee you will be up all night, and I know you don’t want that. Though I suspect you would have something to direct all the energy towards when you get home, or should I say someone.”

The tired woman gave her a knowing smile before taking a sip of the sweet liquid in the mug careful not to burn her tongue. “She will be asleep by the time I get back.” She said referring to her girlfriend. “That girl is a ball of energy for about fifteen hours a day and then bam, she just passes out and sleeps like a rock.”

“I envy her.” Julia sat down in the chair in front of the desk. “I wish I could just pass out.”

“You and me both.” Lena was avoiding finishing her work. “How is everything going with your guy?”

Julia rolled her eyes. “It’s not, he was a jerk. I dropped him.”

Lena was about to start asking questions but she was interrupted by the glass door of her balcony shattering and a huge black ball rolling on the tile floor. She jumped up knowing exactly what was happening, before she could go into reaction mode a blue streak came in through the window. Supergirl had flown in.

The beautiful long haired superhero looked over at Lena for a second before grabbing the black ball and flying back out the window. In a few seconds a loud boom came from outside followed by several gun shots and some screaming. Lena ran over to the balcony to see what was happening below. She watched as a bunch of larger people dressed in all black pointed guns at a team of three now on their knees with their hands behind their heads. A gust of wind came as Supergirl landed on the balcony.

“Are you okay?” her voice was low and strong.

Lena felt a little weak in the knees staring up at the powerful woman. “Uh- yeah I’m okay.” She turned to Julia standing next to her. “Are you okay?”

The shocked girl nodded her head, her eyes were transfixed on the woman standing in the tight uniform with her hands placed on her hips. “I’m fine.”

Supergirl nodded her head, looking away from Lena. She wanted to check on her, kiss her, pull her in close, make sure every inch of her was unharmed, but that was a Kara thing and she was not Kara. “Good. We’ve got everything under control now so you should be fine for the rest of the night.” She tried to sound strong and confident, but everything in her was aching to touch her girlfriend.

Lena nodded her head. “Thank you Supergirl. I don’t know how to repay you. It seems you are saving my life all the time now.”

“Just doing my job Ms. Luthor.” She told her before flying down to the commotion below.

Lena looked below and watched the girl for a few seconds before turning towards her friend on the balcony with a smile on her face.

Julia picked a shard of glass out of Lena’s hair. “I’m straight and even I think that woman is sex on a stick.”

Lena looked at her a smile still on her face. “It’s Kara.” She walked into the destroyed office. 

The concerned girl followed in behind her. “What?”

Lena placed one hand over her mouth the way she did when she was excited about something. “That was Kara.”

“Are you serious? How can you tell?” Julia asked looking back to see if she could still see the superhero.

Lena leaned against her desk slightly. “The eyes.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Lena laid back down her eyes wide open looking at the ceiling. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep knowing Kara was out there in danger. There was nothing she could do, calling her might distract her, watching the news would only make her worry more, so she did the only thing someone can do at six o’clock in the morning waiting for their superhero girlfriend to come back, she got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

As the distinctive sound of the coffee maker filled the kitchen Lena looked around her apartment. It was clean as usual except this time the floor dawned their clothes from last night. Kara’s shirt was against the wall next to the door, her pants a few inches from the middle of the living room floor. The shirt Lena had on yesterday was on the kitchen floor where Kara threw it eagerly away after popping all the buttons on it, she would have been upset about a perfectly good shirt being ruined if it had been ruined by anything other than the eager hands of a lust filled Kara ripping it from her body. 

She poured coffee into her mug and replayed the events of the night in her head. She had never felt Kara so charged before, she was such a puppy every other time, slow, kind, gentle and nervous, but last night she knew what she wanted and took it. That was something Lena was going to have to tap into again. As she sat down in one of the high chairs at the bar she heard a loud gust of wind and the door to the balcony opening. She turned to see Supergirl coming in the apartment.

“Woo.” Kara shouted punching the air. “That was awesome.” She looked over to her girlfriend with a huge grin. “You’re awake.”

Lena took a sip of her coffee. “Well, you weren’t there.”

“Yeah I had to go stop this bank robbery, turns out it was not a bank robbery at all.” Kara’s hand gestures were huge and over the top, she was buzzing with excitement. “They thought they could take me on, robbed a bank so I would come. Don’t worry I showed them.” She punched the air a few more times before making her way over to the woman staring wide eyed at her. She smiled as big as she could before going in for a long kiss followed by a happy laugh and another huge smile. “Did you get my note?”

Lena started to chuckle because Kara was bouncing as she spoke. “I did, it was so informative.”

“Sorry babe.” Kara laughed and spun around. “I had no idea what was going on.” She faced her again and kissed her drawing it out a few seconds before breaking free and grinning at her lover with huge eyes. “We should do something. We have like two hours before work, let’s go do something, like run, or fly, or anything.”

Standing there, her hair down, no glasses, her body covered in the vivid blue and red, Lena could not help but start to think about what she really wanted to do. She grabbed her girl’s strong arms and pulled her in closer. “How about you take all that energy and meet me in the shower.”

Kara’s eyes got wider, she didn’t even know she could feel this turned on. Lena was in a pair silk panties and a white t-shirt with nothing underneath it, she could make out the shape of everything and see shadows of even more. The excited girl nodded her head fiercely and went in for another kiss.

Lena pushed herself against her deepening the kiss and feeling Kara’s body against hers. She put her hands around her neck forcing the golden hair to fall in her face. “You smell like smoke.” She said through a kiss.

Kara pulled away just a bit to look at her. “They had a flamethrower.” 

“Kar.” Lena was concerned.

“Babe.” She laughed. “I’m fireproof.”

There was a pause, Lena looked at her, studying her face for a second before pulling her in closer kissing her hard and fast, slipping her tongue in her mouth to explore. Without knowing it she had wrapped her legs around Kara’s torso the fabric of her skirt soft against her calves as she tightened them to make Kara come closer to her. She felt herself being picked up, she was not afraid, she was safe in her arms, Kara would never drop her. Within a split second they were in the bathroom, Kara had super sped into the room, usually that made the strong brunette feel uneasy but this time it just turned her on.

They made it into the shower, but the water was not running, there was no chance to turn it on because they had not broken away from each other yet. Lena was pressed against the tiled wall, one of her legs still around the toned waist of her girlfriend, the other halfway balancing herself, not the she needed to because Kara was holding her up with her hands tight on her ass. Lena searched for the seams in the formfitting uniform, her hands aching to feel Kara’s skin, warm and soft. She tucked her hand under the gold edge of the top and pulled up hard. Kara helped her, lifting her arms in the air. Normally Lena would smile at the giggly girl, Kara always laughed during the undressing portion of this, but this time she was met with another strong kiss and hands tugging her the shirt she was wearing.

There was something different about this, they could both feel it. Kara was harder than usual, no giggles, her hands were rough, tugging and pushing on Lena as she tried to touch every inch of her all at once. She was excited, hyped up on adrenaline, wanting more, needing as much of Lena as she could get. She was burning up, her body felt like it was on fire, Lena’s hands unzipping the back of her skirt did not help, it just made her burn hotter. She let the skirt fall to the ground, her boots were kicked off before they got to the bathroom. The only thing left was her tights and pair of red boy shorts she wore underneath, the tights quickly coming down with Lena’s quick movements. The only thing keeping Lena’s bare body from her was a thin pair of silk underwear that felt surprisingly great against her thigh as Lena moved herself on it.

Lena felt herself pushing her fingers into Kara’s back, pulling her in as close as she could get. She was holding on tighter than she ever had before. Normally she was soft with the anxious girl, normally Kara was gentle too. Last night was a little rougher than usual but this morning felt harder than that. Lena was pushing boundaries, digging her nails into Kara’s strongly muscled back and it only got a loud breath and a slight moan from her. Lena usually was not rough with Kara, she was kind, sweet and careful not to do anything too hard, after all Kara was a puppy, she was sweet and innocent. The more experienced woman was timid with her girlfriend because she did not want to hurt her, but here, pressed against the wall, heat coming off the body of the woman she loved she realized something. She was soft and tender with Kara, but this was not Kara, this was Supergirl and she could not be broken. Suddenly Lena realized she could be rough, hard and fast with her. She took a deep breath of the smoky smell on Kara’s hair. This girl was fireproof, she was bullet proof, she could lift a building in the air, she was tough and Lena could be too.

The newly fired up woman pushed her passionate girlfriend away from her, it took all the physical and mental power she had to break their bodies apart. Kara took a few steps back, shocked by the sudden feeling of not being against the warm body. Lena reached up and grabbed the hair band keeping her long dark locks in a messy bun, she pulled in out and shook her hair out. Kara could feel the warmth start to build between her legs as Lena’s green eyes burned into her. The raven haired woman used one hand to push Kara away so her body was against the opposite wall. She tucked her thumbs into the top of her panties and pulled down on them slightly, her head lowered just a bit as she looked up through dark eyelashes at her girlfriend who was now biting her bottom lip trying to control herself. She teased her, just a bit, before taking them off and stepping out of them. Lena had a way of making every move she made sexy.

Lena inched towards her, two small steps until they were almost touching. She knelt down and kissed the red fabric of Kara’s boy shorts that were now becoming soaked in the center with every move Lena made. Her fingers found their way to the top of Kara’s underwear, she kissed just above them, then inched them down kissing as she pulled them off. As she stood up she kissed her way up the muscles on the superhero’s stomach making sure to stop and suck each nipple tenderly for a second. 

Kara was not going to be able to take the torture for much longer. She wanted Lena, and she wanted her now. Every inch of her body was on edge, her mind only filled with ideas of how hard and how fast to take her. She would have controlled herself for a little longer if it was not for Lena running her tongue the entire length of Kara’s neck ending at her ear, biting her ear lobe and letting out a slight moan at the end. That was it, all she needed, there was no control now. She picked Lena up and took her to the other side of the shower kissing her fast, sloppy and deep. 

This was the reaction Lena was hoping to draw out. She did not want her timid girlfriend’s shyness getting in the way. She loved Kara, more than she had ever loved anyone in this world, she loved her shyness, her nervous ways, the way her hands explored instead of taking, the way her lips shook just a bit when she kissed her, but that was not what she wanted, not right now. She adored Kara and she loved making love to her, she would never give that up, but this was not Kara, her puppy, her lover, this was Supergirl and she wanted to fuck Supergirl.

The tile was cold against her back as she let Kara kiss over her breast sucking on her hard nipples making her wrap her legs tighter around her waist. She reached out, slamming her hand against the wall franticly until she felt what she was looking for. With a couple of touches and memory of were all the buttons were Lena managed to turn on the shower. The water crashed down from the rain fall shower head, it was warm and perfect. Kara looked up, her hair getting soaked and laying down flat against her head. The blonde almost disappeared as it got wet, letting the undertones of light brown to come out. Her eyes, as she looked at Lena, they were still as blue as ever and the smile the crept over her face was still as bright, though now it had an ominous look to it as she came in to kiss her neck sucking hard on the soft skin. 

The sound Lena let out as Kara bit down slightly on her neck was primal, a growl more than a moan, and the only thing Kara could think was how much she wanted to hear that again. She found another spot and bit down, Lena ran her hands on her hair tugging as she let out another growl. She needed more, she wanted to see what else she could do. Her hand traveled between the thighs of her lover, they were tight against her waist rubbing herself against her stomach. Kara did not want to be soft or slow, she quickly found her center and pushed two fingers inside her wanting girlfriend. Lena cried out in pleasure, digging her nails into Kara’s back. That was the signal the fired up superhero needed to let her know this was all good. 

Lena found herself grinding on Kara’s fingers, moving up and down as much as she could, trying to take all she could. Her back was pressed hard against the wall her head now back, her hair wet against her face. She could not catch her breath, not that she cared. She let out loud moans, clawing at the back of her strong lover, calling her name between curses. It was good, full of passion and fiery. She pushed herself down harder against the hand that was causing her so much pleasure. It was almost time; she was almost to the point where she could not hold on anymore. She was close, so close she could not even form words, there were only sounds coming from her open mouth.

Kara could feel her legs getting tighter around her waist, they were getting stronger and weaker at the same time. She felt the walls surrounding her finger begin to contract, the wetness spilling out on her hand mixing with the warm water from above. Quick kisses and nibbles on the soft skin of Lena’s chest was the last piece of the puzzle that was Lena’s orgasm coming hard and fast with loud groans. Kara could feel the body of the moaning woman start to go weak, she took that as her chance to move her fingers faster inside. This made Lena’s hips buck forward giving her more access. Excitedly Kara pushed harder and faster looking up at her girlfriend whose mouth was open but no sounds were coming out, until she pushed down on her shoulders with a loud “Oh my God” and then collapsing on Kara breathing heavily her face pressed into her shoulder.

Happy with herself, Kara slipped her fingers out slowly feeling the last shudders of her lover. She could feel Lena’s heart beating against her chest. She let her catch her breath, her face still pressed into her shoulder, but now her lips were kissing her skin. Kara could feel herself still heavy with wanting, she did not want to be patient, she wanted to tell Lena to catch her breath and ‘let’s go.’ It was time for her turn and she knew exactly what she wanted.

Feeling the anxiousness of her girlfriend Lena picked her head up and started to kiss her, their tongues now battling each other. As much as she could go back to bed and fall asleep after all that, she wanted something more, she wanted to give and she would not be completely satisfied unless Kara came as hard as she did. She let herself down off the hips of her lover and she turned them around so Kara was now against the wall. 

Lena kissed on the blonde’s neck biting as hard as she wanted knowing it would not phase the super powered girl. “You make me crazy.” She whispered in her ear. “Everything about you is sexy. Your legs.” She pulled one of Kara’s legs up and around her waist. “Your abs.” she ran her hand up her stomach feeling the ripples against her fingers. “Your arms.” She ran her hand down the muscled arms ending at her wrist and pinning it against the wall. “You wanna know what is the sexiest part about you?”

Kara could not form words, that was not possible in this moment, she just nodded her head.

Now in control, Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s ear, “You can break free anytime you want, over power me and take what you want.”

Suddenly there was no control in Kara’s body, the notion that Lena found her power sexy drove her crazy. She took Lena in her arms and laid them both on the ground, their bodies surrounded by flowing water. Kara put herself on top placing her leg between Lena’s, pressing her thigh against her clit and feeling a thigh against her own.

Lena was in shock by the sudden move, but in a good way, she was wet, and it was not just the water falling on top of them, they could have been anywhere and she would have been wet for her. She moved her hips pressing herself hard against her leg, she could feel Kara now moving in sync with her. 

Kara looked down at her girlfriend, her hands on both sides of her holding herself up. Lena had placed her hands around her neck and was pulling hard trying to get everything that she wanted. As much as Kara wanted to kiss her, taste her on her lips she wanted to watch her more. She looked down at her rubbing herself against her leg. She scanned up her body and watched her perfect breast bounce with her movements. She watched her lips mouthing words, or her name, or whatever she could manage to get out. All that, but it was her dark green eyes looking up at her that flipped Kara over the edge. She felt Lena pull against her and move faster, clinching her legs tight on Kara’s thigh, this meant they were coming together, it was coming quick making both of them shake. They both moaned with pleasure as Kara closed the gap between them pressing her body against Lena’s so they could feel each other. 

They both laid together still moving slightly against each other’s legs as Kara picked herself up to gaze once again at her beautiful girlfriend. She smiled down at her and was met with a huge grin and a small laugh.

“What?” Kara whispered lovingly.

Lena laughed again. “I love you.” 

Kara leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. When she broke the kiss she was smiling. “I love you too.” She paused for a second before saying. “You like the super suit huh?”

The slightly embarrassed woman started to crack up covering her mouth with her hand. She could not help it. Yes, she liked the super suit, she liked everything about it, the way it hugged her every curve, the way it made the muscles in her arms pop, the way the boots shaped her legs. Lena loved the super suit, but the best thing about it was the girl in it.


	8. Things Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the amazing morning together Lena goes into work to find Tara Elis there for a follow up interview. Kara is in a happy mood and finally says yes to James' lunch offer. Kara is taken by surprise when James tells her things she does not want to hear. Lena has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in a 3hr frenzy. Typos might be present.

"It's better if she is a little late for work." Julia, Lena’s secretary was talking to the reporter sitting in the waiting room growing a little impatient. "If she's late that means she's in a good mood."  
   
Tara Elis had been sitting in one of those overly stylish chairs for about thirty minutes now listening to the young girl answer phone calls and block for Lena Luthor being late into work. She had read the article in CatCo magazine that Kara Danvers had written on LCorp and she was now getting over having to wait, though she knew she would wait there for a long time if it meant spending some time with Lena. So she sat, tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair looking intensely at the elevator doors.  
   
Lena was late. She had woken up to Kara missing from her bed, and found her just back from saving lives and stopping bad guys. It was the suit, that damn suit. Even before she knew it was her shy innocent girlfriend all dressed up, Lena had liked the suit. The first time she saw Supergirl she told herself she was going to have to find a way to convince that girl to go out with her. The funny thing was the only person who took her mind off of Supergirl was a shy reporter that was always nervous and constantly adjusted her glasses. Lucky for Lena she now had both of those women. Extremely lucky for Lena both of those women loved her as much as she loved them. Not so lucky, she was officially late for work because that woman had her pinned against the wall in the shower for almost forty minutes.  
   
Lena looked down at her phone as the elevator doors began to close. Kara had already texted her, it was a habit Lena absolutely adored. She smiled at the words on the screen.  
   
-So… we have to do that again-  
   
The CEO played the scene in her head. She remembered Kara’s hands searching her entire body, she remembered her lips pressed against her neck, she remembered Kara picking her up and pinning her against the wall. She could feel herself starting to get warm at the thoughts so she just looked down at her phone and replied to the message.  
   
-Your place, tonight-  
   
It only took Kara a few seconds to reply:  
   
-And tomorrow morning-  
   
A surge went through the business woman, this new side of Kara, the side that takes charge was something she was going to like. Lena was not a timid person but she did not like being overly aggressive. Her life was spent being an intellectual, she ruled with her mind, but when she climbed in bed with her innocent puppy she took the role of aggressor well, still it was nice to lay back and let Supergirl take the reins for a time or two… or three.  
   
The elevator door opened and Lena walked out with a smile on her face towards her office. As she approached her secretary’s desk ready to give her a huge smile and receive a knowing one back she noticed the woman from yesterday sitting in the waiting area outside her office.  
   
Julia stood up quickly and approached Lena before she got to the desk. “So apparently your interview went well because they want to turn it from a one page interview and one page photoshoot to two pages each. She showed up randomly for the interview, I asked her to reschedule but she needs it today. You have no meetings for about two hours.”  
   
Lena looked past Julia to the redhead who was now standing with a smirk on her face. The curious CEO raised one eyebrow at the woman then looked back at her secretary. “She is sneaky.”  
   
“Do you want me to tell her to go?”  
   
With a sharp breath in Lena told her. “No, I can do the interview.”  
   
Julia chuckled a bit at the frustrated look on her bosses face. “Do you need me to run interference?”  
   
Playfully Lena shook her head, “No, I can handle women like Tara Elis. Just hold my calls, unless it’s Kara.”  
   
“Had a good morning?” Julia gave her a sly smile.  
   
Lena touched her shoulder. “The best morning.”  
   
The happy CEO approached the reporter who was standing tall with a grin. Tara Elis was oozing confidence, she was the type of girl that thought she could get anything if she worked hard enough, even women, but she was not going to get Lena, no one could take her away from the woman she loved. As Lena approached she looked down at her phone and saw another text from Kara.  
   
-I can’t stop thinking about you-  
   
A smile creeped on her face as she quickly responded.  
   
-Wait until I get my hands on you tonight-  
   
With that she greeted the reporter, tucking her phone into her purse, and led her into her office. Lena knew Tara Elis was going to try and hit on her yet again even though she made it clear she was happy in her relationship, nevertheless nothing was going to take her off her high today. She started her day the best way possible and she was going to end it trying to top the performance from the morning. Today was going to be a good day.  
   
\--  
   
Kara had a huge smile on her face the whole way to work and today it would not be diminished. She had a great morning and was bound and determined to have a great rest of her day and an excellent night. As she got into the office building she saw James looking at papers on her desk. She wandered up to him, cheerful and full of smiles.  
   
"Whatcha looking for?" She snuck up on him and asked.  
   
James jumped up a bit. "Hey, I was looking for the notes on the jewel heist." He studied the happy girl for a second and matched her smile. "Why are you so happy? Kicking ass all morning?"  
   
"That... amongst other things." She shied away. "I had a great morning."  
   
James could not help but smile, those rosy cheeks were infectious. "Well I'm glad to see you so happy. I thought you'd be all nervous and upset with Tara Elis at LCorp."  
   
"What!" Kara’s smiled dropped a bit. "Why would she be over there?"  
   
"Snapper wants the interview to be four pages instead of two, Tara went for follow up questions."  
   
"Oh Great." Kara said placing her hands on her hips. "That woman is going to get enough of talking to my girlfriend... you know what... no… I am happy today, I am happy Lena gets more coverage, she deserves it. I refuse to let anything take me out of this mood.”  
   
Hearing the cheerfulness in her voice James took that as his chance to ask Kara the same question he had been trying to ask her for the last couple of days. He had something he needed to talk to her about, but it had to be private, just between them.  
   
He pushed his hands down in his back pockets. “Do you wanna get some lunch? I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a little while now.”  
   
The chipper blonde looked up at the tall man. “Yeah of course. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.” She looked at the clock, it was indeed almost time for lunch, and besides she would never turn down a good meal. “Let’s get out of here.”  
   
They walked together, the place they were both craving was just down the street. As they walked Kara was almost skipping talking about Lena and how amazing she was. She spoke passionately and carelessly, everyone around her was getting bits and pieces of how she felt about Lena, but James was getting the full story. As they approached the restaurant James grew nervous. He had just spent the last ten minutes listening to Kara fawn over her girlfriend, and now here he was to try and take that away.  
   
The two sat down in a booth neither of them needed a menu, they knew exactly what they wanted. After the waiter took their order Kara started again on Lena.  
   
“I’m telling you James, there is just no one in this world like her. She’s perfect, like I mean perfect.” She was wiggling in her seat. “I have never felt like this before.”  
   
James took a deep breath. “You have never felt this way before? Ever?”  
   
“Nope.” She replied in a high voice. “I’ve never been in a relationship one, and two I have never really felt something like this for someone, at least not anyone who felt the same way. Being with Lena is like living in another world.”  
   
James was strong, he had held in everything he wanted to say for a long time now, but he could not hold it in any longer. He took a drink from his glass and started to ease into everything he had been wanting to say. “I know you are going a little crazy right now, flying high and all that, but I think you should be a little cautious, maybe approach the situation a little slower.”  
   
The words were cold and served to take Kara out of her happy rant. “What do you mean?”  
   
“I just mean Lena is still a Luthor…”  
   
“Oh Rao, not you too.” Kara cried. She sunk down in her seat and pushed her glasses up on her face. “Listen I have already had this talk with Alex, you know this. Lena may be a Luthor but she is not her brother. Lena is good, and she is good to me.”  
   
“I just think it’s crazy that you think she is the only one who can be good to you Kara.” There was no backing out now, he had to say it all or he would never be okay. “I just think there might be other people out there who can give you what she gives you, better people… safer people.”  
   
Kara raised her eyebrow at the man who was not speaking as confidently as he normally did. “What do you mean better people?”  
   
“Just people.” He said quietly. “Other people in your life that may have feelings for you, strong ones. I just think maybe you should give them a chance to prove themselves.”  
   
“Why would I do that?” she spoke quickly shaking her head at her friend’s words. “I’m happy. She makes me happy.”  
   
“She is lying to you, Kara.” James shouted. He took a deep breath and steadied his voice. “She is lying to you.”  
   
The now anxious girl sat up and leaned forward her elbows resting on the table. “What are you talking about?”  
   
He shook his head. This was not how he wanted to tell her. This was not the way he wanted to win her over, but Kara was so caught up in Lena Luthor he had no other choice. He took a few deep breaths and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. He had to tell her everything now.  
   
“Lena is lying to you. She is going to hurt you.” He started off trying not to sound too harsh. “She has a kryptonite lab. I have a source on the inside, a lab tech, he told me Lena is developing kryptonite objects in a lab at LCorp.”  
   
Kara shook her head; she could feel herself becoming upset at the thought of her girlfriend doing such a thing. “I don’t believe you.” She said in a whisper. “Lena wouldn’t do that. She loves me.”  
   
“You guys have been together for what, a few months?” He needed to unravel the image of the perfect Lena Luthor in Kara’s mind. “You said she already knew who you were. She is dating you because she is exactly like her family. Lena is trying to get close to you so she can hurt you.”  
   
“No.” Kara said trying to sound firm, but she had a catch in her throat.  
   
James reached out and grabbed her hands in his. “I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t want it to be true. I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
   
Kara pulled her hands away and placed them in her lap. “It can’t be true. She… she loves me.”  
   
The frightened sound in his friend’s voice gave him some pause, but he had to continue what he had started. It was the best thing for her. “Kara I would never lie to you. I would never hurt you. I love you.”  
   
With the three words hanging in the air Kara picked her head up to meet James’ dark brown eyes. “What?”  
   
“That is what I have been trying to tell you for the last few weeks.” He cleared his throat before giving a smile with soft eyes. “I love you Kara. I am _in_ love with you. I was so blind before, I didn’t want to see it, but I do now. I love you. I want to take care of you.”  
   
Kara stood up from the table. “I don’t need anyone to take care of me.”  
   
James stood up with her and reached out for her hand only to have her pull it away. “Kara that’s not what I meant. I just mean…”  
   
“I have to go.” Kara said quickly before turning and walking out of the restaurant.  
   
He sat back down in the booth staring down at his hands folded on the table. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe he should have waited to tell her everything. Now Kara was upset and he was the cause. He had to find a way to fix this.  
   
\--  
   
Lena sat at her desk trying to pay attention to the woman talking to her, but her mind was on Kara, and there was no changing that. She answered questions the best she could, all she wanted to do was talk to Kara, talk about her, stare at pictures of her. She wanted to make time move faster so she could be in her arms again. She wanted to be in her apartment laying on the couch watching a movie and resisting the urge to run her hand up Kara’s tightly muscled stomach. She wanted to be kissing her and giving her silent permission to take her any way she wanted. But she was in a meeting and she had to focus or she would never get out of there.  
   
“How does Lena Luthor spend her nights?” the reporter asked.  
   
This made Lena laugh a bit, her thoughts instantly to Kara. “Working most of the time.” She had to lie a little, if not she would go on for hours on her nights with the most amazing woman in the world.  
   
Tara could sense a little hesitation in her voice. “What about the girlfriend, does she ever get tired of your work schedule?”  
   
“Not really.” Lena told her. “She has a hectic schedule herself but we match up for the most part. I wait up for her, and she waits up for me.”  
   
“That’s cute.” Tara said writing something down in her notebook. “She really must be something special.”  
   
“She is… super.” It was a joke only Lena would get, yet it still made her chuckle to herself. “Truthfully she is the best thing that ever happened to me. She balances me out, she’s happy when I am angry, cheerful when I am sad. She is the sun and I am the earth, everything about her makes me warm and happy and gives me life.”  
   
“So you revolve around her?” Tara said in an almost spiteful tone.  
   
Lena did not let the tone discourage her. “I do in a way. I do things for her, even things she doesn’t know. I would do anything for her. The best part about it is, she would do anything for me.”  
   
Suddenly Tara did not feel so jealous of this mystery girl Lena was talking about, she felt jealous of Lena. The tough, self-efficient CEO was so in love with her girlfriend she was willing to do anything for her. That was something everyone wanted, a person to admire and love and to love them back. That is what Tara wanted. Her feelings for Lena started to grow. She wanted what Lena had, but more than that she wanted what Lena gave.  
   
“The readers will be fighting over you after this.” Tara said quickly.  
   
Lena started to chuckle. “They can fight, I am all hers, there’s nothing that can change that.”  
   
As the interview came to an end Lena was still in her happy mood. There was almost no way to take her out of her blissful state, getting to talk about Kara however vague or brief just made her happier. She escorted Tara to the elevator door talking briefly off the record about little things. After the redhead was on the lift and the doors were closed Lena stopped by Julia’s desk still smiling ear to ear.  
   
“What did you get up to this morning?” Julia asked knowing full well why Lena was in such a good mood.  
   
Lena played with her hair, spinning one long dark strand around her finger. “Supergirl paid me a visit.”  
   
Julia leaned in closer. “And?”  
   
She got closer to Julia so no one else would be able to hear what she had to say. “Let’s just say Kara and Supergirl are two _very_ different people.”  
   
“That good huh?”  
   
“That good.” Lena repeated with a smirk. “She was a _superhero_ this morning.”  
   
They both giggled like two high schoolers, before Lena headed to her office. Julia and Lena were so much more than their working relationship. When the younger woman first started to work at LCorp, Lena was cold and never shared any of her personal life. It was after Lena’s ex-girlfriend broke up with her that Julia started to ask questions. Lena spent two weeks trying to hold herself together at work, she would come in and never leave her office, and Julia was the only one allowed in. Eventually Julia mustered up the courage to ask her why she was so sad, and seeing the genuine concern in the woman’s eyes Lena opened up. Since that moment they were almost like best friends, Lena did not have anyone else. With time Lena become invested in Julia’s life and career offering her a better position, but Julia chose to be her secretary, she loved her job and she loved Lena. As their relationship grew Lena learned to trust her with everything and Julia gave her the same thing.  
   
As she opened the doors to her office she saw her girlfriend standing with her back turned. Kara had on her blue and green plaid button up shirt and tight pair of blue jeans. Lena would have been happy to just stand there and stare at her for the rest of her life, but as great as the back was the front was even more amazing. She called out her name and closed the door behind her. Lena was taken out of her happy mood when she saw tears coming down Kara’s cheeks.  
   
The worried brunette sprang into action and closed the gap between them holding her hand to Kara’s wet cheek. “What is wrong?”  
   
Kara pulled away from the woman, not wanting to feel her touch. She had spent the last hour going over everything in her mind. She flew around trying to convince herself that James was only saying those things about Lena because he wanted to be with her. There was no way Lena was capable of hurting her, there was no way the woman she was in love with would ever have a kryptonite lab.  
   
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Lena was shocked by her girlfriend pulling away from her.  
   
Kara tried to take a deep breath, but her chest hurt, she had been crying at high altitude and the thin air made it hard to take in the sharp breaths. “Do you have a kryptonite lab?” there was no beating around the bush. “Tell me the truth Lena.”  
   
The words cut, Lena took a step back. “Yes.” She said simply.

Kara felt like she had been kicked in the gut. The tears started to trail down her face again, this time faster. She closed her eyes tight trying to stop them from coming but there was no stopping the salty tears making wet streaks down her red cheeks. “How could you do this to me?” her voice was cracking, words coming through sobs.  
   
“It’s not what you think…”  
   
“Is that why you are with me?” Kara cut her off. “Are you with me so you can test your projects on me?”  
   
“What!” Lena began to panic; how could she think this? “Who is telling you this?”  
   
“Does it matter?” Kara yelled. “You have a kryptonite lab. The one thing that can kill me and you are making stuff out of it. How could you do this to me? You said you loved me.”  
   
“I do.” She reached out for her hurting lover, but Kara pulled away quickly. “Kara please, I love you. I would never hurt you. Please let me explain.”  
   
Kara felt her phone buzz in her pocket, it was a custom vibration only set for Alex in emergencies. She took her eyes off of Lena and looked at her phone. Alex was calling for help at the DEO. She looked back up at Lena who now had puffy red eyes as she tried to stop herself from crying.  
   
“I have to go.” Kara said in an empty voice.  
   
“No, stay please, let me explain.”  
   
Kara started her way to the balcony. “There’s nothing to explain.” With that she flew off.  
   
Lena managed to make her way to the chair in front of her desk. She took deep breaths in as she lowered herself down. Her chest was heavy, her heart hurt, she began to panic. She took out her phone and started typing, her fingers flying across the screen as quickly as she could form thoughts. She had to explain. Even if Kara would not get the message until after she was done with the DEO she had to tell her right now.  
   
She sent the message, her screen now wet from her tears. She could feel the lump in her throat, the weight on her chest. She could not stop herself from crying, her sobs were soft but consuming. Kara Danvers was the best thing to ever happen to her. She was everything in this world that Lena wanted, and it was a very real chance that she was losing her.  
 

\----------------------------------------------------

_First Time They Met_

 

Lena had been at work for longer than anyone should ever have to be. She woke up early for a conference call to Tokyo and stayed late for one in London. Being the CEO of a company was supposed to be fun, not easy, but fun. It was at this point Lena wished she would have continued with her electrical engineering degree and found a nice quiet job in a lab somewhere. But alas, she was here, correcting reports and talking to people from different countries. The night was beginning to fall and it was way past time for her to go home and enjoy a glass of wine on her couch, curled up with a warm blanket and a good romcom.  
   
As she closed down her laptop and started to get herself ready to leave her secretary came on the intercom. “Ms. Luthor, you have a visitor.”  
   
This was odd, it was late in the day, who would be visiting her at this hour. She pressed the button on her desk. “Who is it?”  
   
The intercom chimed again. “A reporter from CatCo magazine, Kara Danvers.”  
   
The name did not ring a bell so Lena answered back. “It’s late Julia and she doesn’t have a meeting.”  
   
Soon the young voice came across the speaker again. “She says it’ll only take five minutes.”  
   
With that Lena let out a huge breath of air, she was tired and wanted to go home, but it seems this Kara Danvers was one of the persistent ones. She touched the button once again. “Okay let her in.”  
   
Lena sat back down in her office chair and waited. Soon the door was open and in walked a bubbly girl. She practically bounced in the room, her honey blonde hair swinging behind her in a ponytail. She was wearing a soft red shirt with a blue argyle sweater over it. Lena noticed her glasses, as she pushed them up on her nose, she noticed her smile so bright the darkness in the room seemed to leave. Suddenly Lena was not tired anymore.  
   
Kara stepped up to the desk she was taken back by how incredibly beautiful Lena Luthor was. She had never seen someone with such striking features. Her dark brown hair coupled with the dark green eyes, it was enough to make her nervous. She watched as the CEO stood up, she was not tall, but she had a long torso sporting a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt. Now the reporter’s heart was beginning to race.  
   
“I… I am sorry to bother you Ms. Luthor.” Kara said trying to hold herself together.  
   
Normally Lena would have been harsh to anyone coming to her office at this time, but there was something about the girl that made her soften up. “No, it’s okay. What can I do for you Ms…?”  
   
“Danvers.” Kara spoke up. “I am Kara Danvers, and I am with CatCo magazine.” She was talking quickly, the way she spoke when she was excited and scared, she could not tell which emotion she was feeling right now. “I was hoping to get a quote from you. I wouldn’t have come so late but my deadline is in an hour.”  
   
“Oh, I understand deadlines.” Lena said flirtatiously. “What do you need a quote on?”  
   
Kara’s hands were starting to get sweaty, she couldn’t stop looking at Lena’s light pink lips. She felt herself getting a little warm when Lena smiled at her. She shook her head and tried to get herself together.  
   
“The attack on LCorp the other day.” Kara said trying her best to sound confident. “The police report says they attack one of your labs, they were trying to steal some kind of virus your company has created.”  
   
Lena was annoyed by the question, but not by the nervous girl asking it. “It was a virus made by my brother years ago.”  
   
“So you didn’t know it existed?” Kara was hoping the answer was yes seeing as the virus was made to harm Kryptonians.  
   
Lena nodded her head just a little. “I didn’t know what it was capable of. My brother made a lot of weapons in his fight against Superman. He made things that were unimaginable. I knew he had some kind of biological weapon, but I didn’t know where. Lex often hid things, burying them in places only he could find. The office in National City was one of the places he stored these things. I am only now finding these weapons and destroying them.”  
   
“Destroying them?” Kara questioned.  
   
“Well yes.” Lena was shocked by the question. “I have nothing against Superman or Supergirl, and I don’t think they should be hurt. They are saving lives. My families grudge is not mine. I will not fight them like he did.”  
   
Of course Kara’s heart started to pound in her chest. Here was this amazingly beautiful woman, she was smart and successful and she was not who everyone thought she was. The interview was partially for the magazine and partially to find out if Lena Luthor was her enemy. Now Kara could rest easy knowing she was on her side.  
   
“I’m really happy to hear that.” Kara said, a smile coming on her face.  
   
Lena chuckled, obviously the reporter had a personal interest in National Cities superhero. “I am a Supergirl fan.”  
   
There was no choice, Kara’s heart skipped a beat. “Good.”  
   
There it was, hanging heavy in the air, Lena could sense it, but Kara seemed so nervous she doubted she could feel it too. Lena was not just attracted to the bubbly reporter she was fascinated by her. She wanted to talk to her more, get to know her. She watched her smooth down her sweater, and adjust her glasses once again, this made Lena laugh to herself. Maybe it would be okay to ask her out for a drink? Maybe it would be okay to ask her out to dinner? Maybe she shouldn’t.  
   
Kara looked up at Lena who’s mind was clearly going a mile a minute. She smiled again, fidgeting with her notebook. “Okay, well that is all I have.”  
   
Lena walked around her desk and stood to the side. “If you have any other questions, about anything I will be happy to answer.”  
   
“I will contact your office if I do.” Kara headed towards the door.  
   
Lena quickly took a post-it from her desk and jotted down something. She handed it to the nervous girl. “Here is my number, my cell. You can call me directly, if you want.” _Real smooth Lena_ “It just might be easier.”  
   
Kara took the yellow paper in her hand and placed it inside her notebook, she did not want to look down at the numbers, if she did she would smile and it would not stop. “Thank you Ms. Luthor.”  
   
“Lena.” The brunette responded. “Please, call me Lena.”  
   
Kara turned so her back was to the door. She looked over to Lena who was now so close she could smell the light scent of honey coming from her. There is was, the smile, the one that would not stop, Kara looked down to try and stop the grin from taking over her face. “Okay, Lena.”  
   
Even though Lena would have spent the rest of the night talking to the reporter, she instead watched her open the door and walk out of her office. She stood in the door way for just a second to watch the blonde ponytail swing as Kara Danvers disappeared around the corner. 

Lena took a deep breath and let out. “Wow.”  
   
Kara got on the elevator, the notebook with Lena’s number inside now feeling heavier than before. She pushed the shiny button on the wall and waited for the doors to close before she said to herself. “Oh Wow.”

\----------------------------------------------------

   
 

Lena had managed to get herself home, even though her body was heavy and it hurt to breathe. She found herself sitting at the bar in her apartment, the chair that Kara usually sat in when she watched her cook. She did not take off her coat, she did not poor herself a glass of wine. She sat down with her phone in front of her. She waited for a response, she was willing to wait all night.  
   
She had been hurt before, broken up with and left, but never like this, she had never been the sole cause of her girlfriend leaving. _Oh God, has she left?_ It was a fight. She was arguing with herself in her head. It was just a fight. They had never fought before, but it was bound to happen. This was a fight, Kara was not gone, she never actually said the words ‘we are over’ she never actually ended it. She was upset, and rightfully so, but she would be back. She had to be.  
   
Lena looked over her phone, she read the long message she had sent, this had to fix it. Kara was upset, but she just needed to hear what happen, she just needed to let her explain. Lena was determined to explain, there was not an option. Kara had to listen. She loved her, so she had to listen. 

We did not break up Lena told herself. _Kara is not gone._ She just had to keep telling herself that.  
   
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringer on her phone. She looked down, it was not Kara; it was Alex. She slid the button over and held the phone to her ear.  
   
“Alex?”  
   
The voice on the other end was shaky she was talking through cries. “Lena… Kara is hurt. It’s bad.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to help a hurt Kara, the reason for her kryptonite lab is revealed. Lena reminisces about times she spent with Kara before they got together.

Still. That was the best way Lena could describe herself in that moment. She had no emotions she was simply still. Her thoughts were only on one thing, _Get to Kara_. Alex texted her the location of the DEO and within seconds Lena was in the elevator headed down to her car. She had no words, she showed the driver the text and he knew to take her there without question. The ride was quiet, only the faint sounds of the cars next to them, but Lena tuned most of that out, her thoughts were only on Kara.

As the car stopped at a light Lena looked over to a small coffee shop on the corner, it was the shop she ran into Kara randomly and had one of her favorite memories with her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a busy day, and Julia was out sick with some flu that had taken almost the entire office out of commission for the last three days. Lena was not the type of boss that demanded anything from her workers besides what they were hired for, and no one in the building had “get Lena coffee” in their contract, so she decided to get her own. Lucky for her, there was an amazing coffee shop only a block away, this was the city and coffee shops were on every street, but this one had the best caramel mocha frappuccino in the world and that was the only things she was craving at the time.

She got out of her office, was almost hit by a bike messenger, wind blew her hair every which way and she broke her heal on the way to the coffee shop, so the trip was not the success she thought it would be. In the shop she ordered her coffee gracefully standing on one foot with the other slightly floating off the ground. She managed to walk to the chairs and take a seat without falling over. In the moment she broke her rule of asking things of people and called her driver to buy a new pair of heels and bring them to her. She felt terrible because the poor man was confused about every word she used when describing the heels, so she just took a picture and told him to tell the employees to get her something close.

For now, she would have to sit and drink her coffee until her hero arrived and she could get back to work. To make the most of the situation she took out her phone and started looking at some emails that needed to be answered. Engrossed in her work she almost missed the shy blonde reporter coming in to the shop and ordering. It was the sound of her voice that cut through the music and sound of people typing on the laptops. She heard it and picked her head up to see Kara, as beautiful as ever, standing at the counter being kind of awkward with the barista about her order. She smiled as Kara explained the exact thing she needed, which was very complicated, and hard to explain, it was clear she was ordering for someone besides herself because she was reading most of it off her phone and apologizing the entire time for how complex it was. That was the appeal of Kara Danvers, the innocent apologetic woman who always wanted everything to be good.

After she was done with the order she stood off to the side and waited for her drinks. Lena simply watched her, in her head she wanted to say something but the moment was so perfect she stayed silent. She watched Kara push her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, the way she did all the time. She watched as she smiled at something on her phone. She was in a perfectly form fitting sundress, white with pink and yellow flowers on it. Her hair was down and shined in the light of the sun coming through the window. Yes, Kara Danvers was perfect and Lena was falling for her even without talking to her. This was the third time she had seen Kara, their first meeting was electric, their second just as thrilling, and now standing in the light Kara was breath taking and Lena felt like she could stare at her for the rest of the day.

Without Lena saying a word, Kara looked over and saw her, a smile creeping on her face. With a bounce in her step she came over to Lena’s table and started a conversation, and of course Lena’s heart started to pound in her chest.

“Lena, I’ve never seen you here before.” Her voice was light and cheerful.

The slightly nervous CEO sat up in her chair, “This is actually the first time I have sat down in here. I get coffee from here all the time though, their caramel frappuccino are the best.”

“I’m a vanilla latte kind of girl.” Kara joked. “Are you here alone?”

With a slightly embarrassed look on her face she answered. “Yes, I am afraid I am stuck here.” She laughed a bit to ease her own tension. “I broke a heel on the way in and I am waiting for my driver to buy me a new pair and bring them here.”

Kara started to laugh, but it was the type of laugh that made you feel comfortable, the type that made the air seem cooler and goose bumps come on your skin. “That’s so funny. Though I am sorry about your shoe. I would sit with you but I am on my way to meet someone.”

“Oh please, don’t worry about it.” She said even though in her head she wanted Kara to sit with her. “He should be here any minute now.”

Kara looked around the shop, they were busy with people lined up at the door, it was going to take a while for her complicated order to be made. She sat down in the chair across from Lena and set her phone in her lap. “I will sit until the drinks are ready.”

Lena’s heart started to pound in her chest, this was real, it was not a meeting or an interview it was her and Kara sitting together, even if it was for just a moment.

“So where are you headed off to?” Lena asked happy the girl had chosen to stay with her.

“An interview with Maxwell Lord.” Her voice was lower she clearly did not want to go to the interview.

Lena lowered her eyebrows and scoffed. “That can’t be fun.”

“No.” Kara said very seriously. “But I have to go where the story is.”

“Spoken like a true reporter.”

“Really?” the blonde seemed overly excited by the simple statement. “Truth is I have only been a reporter for a few weeks now. I’m still kind of getting use to all of it.”

“You are doing so great.” Lena leaned in a little closer and whispered. “Don’t tell anyone I said this but you are my favorite reporter.”

Kara smiled, there was no stopping it. “Well thank you.” She leaned in close too. “Don’t tell anyone but you are my favorite person to interview.”

They shared a look, eyes locked, both with smiles on their faces, this was the look that had Lena hooked. Kara was perfect, her voice was always soft and smooth but also bright. She stuttered a bit when she was nervous, which was incredibly cute, but when she was confident and her words were clear it was like music to Lena’s ears. This was the first time Lena got a true look at the bright blue in Kara’s eyes, it was like the sky with different shades of blue throughout, crystal clear and absolutely breath taking. She would have stayed that way forever if it was not for the barista calling out Kara’s name and stealing the attention for herself.

“That’s me.” She hesitated before standing up almost as if she wanted Lena to tell her to stay.

Lena gave a small huff, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Kara stood up and flattened out her dress. “I’ll see you again.”

“Soon… I hope.” Lena spoke quickly.

Those blue eyes got bit and she bit her bottom lip pinking it ever so slightly. “Soon.”

Lena watched, heart still going as fast as it could in her now hot chest, as Kara got up and took the two coffee’s from the counter. The blonde’s hair flipping as she turned her head to look at Lena again, a slight smile appearing on her face, her cheeks a bit flush. Lena almost melted when Kara mouthed the word _”goodbye”_ before walking out of the shop and disappearing into the crowd.

It was the best afternoon Lena had in a long time. It only took a few minutes with Kara Danvers to turn a bad situation into a good one. That had been what it was like with Kara ever since, any bad day was made better by a playful text, or an interview that always seemed to go off topic. Every day was better when she agreed to be with Lena. Every moment was made easier knowing she had Kara to go home to. Every second was faster, waiting to kiss her again. Every moment in time and thought was wrapped up in the next time she would feel whole again, her arms wrapped around her waist, the heat from her skin warming her to the core. Every single thing was better with Kara.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The car had pulled up to the DEO headquarters and Lena got out, still in her calm mood. She did not let her emotions get the better of her, she needed to see Kara and she could not get herself worked up. She rode in the elevator with an agent that she did not catch the name of. Each floor seemed longer than the last, until finally the doors opened and she was led to the medical room.

There she was, the love of her life, laying on a small bed, her cape hanging over. She was still. Kara was never still, not even when she slept, she still moved ever so slightly, turning every once and a while, a habit Lena had gotten used to. Her eyes were closed and it was as if someone shut off the sun.

Lena walked up slowly, she did not want to see her like this, hurt and vulnerable. Kara was innocent and sweet but she was not weak, she was anything but. How could she see her like this? 

Alex was at her bed holding onto her hand, everyone was scrambling, trying to figure out how to fix it. Lena did not speak a word until Alex noticed her and said something.

“Lena.” Alex’s voice was harsh; she had been crying.

“What happened?” Lena was now fighting back tears, she needed to know everything, she needed a clear head when she heard so she could think of a solution.

Alex was holding Kara’s hand so tight her hands shook when she tried to let go. “They shot her. A kryptonite bullet. We took the bullet out but it was an exploding hollow point with kryptonite powder inside. It was micro specks, they got it so small it got into in her blood stream.”

She wanted to cry, she wanted to throw herself on her lover’s weak body and hold her close. She wanted to tell everyone to get out and let her be alone, but there was no time for that. “How do we save her Alex?”

“I don’t know” Alex cried out.

Lena snapped. “Alex!” She took a deep breath. “How would you fix a human if something like this happened?”

Alex shook her head a few times before laying her forehead on Kara’s stomach. “I don’t know. A blood transfusion.”

“Then let’s do that.” Lena was still emotionless.

“How?” Alex looked up at her, eyes still filled with tears. “There is no one with her blood type.”

“Superman.” Lena said quickly remembering Kara’s caped cousin in the other city. “He can donate.”

Alex started to sound a little better. “How are we supposed to get his blood out, if we use kryptonite to weaken Clark it could kill him too?”

“Let me worry about that, you just call Clark.”

Lena walked away, she took out her phone and called Julia.

“Go to Lab K and grab the emergency bag and everything from the blood kit.” She was calm and assertive, she did not need to repeat herself, the tone of her voice told Julia the situation was dire and the conversation was quick. She texted her friend the address to the DEO then walked back to Kara.

She sat in the stool next to the bed, and took Kara’s hand in hers. She was cold, she was never cold. She could see a slight glow under her skin, her veins poking out like rivers lining her skin. Lena tried to keep her calm as she watched Kara take shallow breaths, her chest rising and falling but not in the rhythm Lena was used to. Her pulse was weak and it was at this point when a single tear fell from Lena’s eye and she tried not to let herself cry more.   

Two minutes had gone by and Superman was in the building. Agents stopped him from coming to Kara, the kryptonite would weaken him and they needed him at his strongest. The image of the strongest man in the world pacing with a nervous look in his eyes was a sight to see. Lena stayed it the room gripping tight to Kara’s hand, she could not let go, it was impossible. Her thoughts drifted to an interview she had a month before the first night the shared together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Lena was at her desk, she was anxious, she had been anxious all day thinking about one o’clock. That was the time she set up with Kara Danvers for a piece on the L Corp’s charity ball. Lena hated balls, she hated get togethers and fancy dinners. She would rather just donate the money herself and save herself the trouble of getting all dressed up and spending a night with people she did not particularly like. But one good thing that would come of this ball was the interview about it, and it was Kara Danvers assigned to the piece. Little did she know Kara fought to be assigned to the piece so she could talk to Lena.

“Kara Danvers is here.” Julia came across the intercom.

Lena pressed the button after taking a breath to settle herself. “Let her in.”

Kara came in, black pants, pink belt to match the pink and grey shirt she was wearing. Clothes just seemed to look good on that girl. It took Lena a few times before she got her hello’s in. It seemed Kara was just as nervous because she was doing that cute stuttering thing.

“Are y-you excited for the ball?” Kara asked after they got settled in the office.

Lena nodded her head in a way that said she wanted her answer to be a no, but she had to say yes. “I am excited for the charity; it is a great cause.”

Kara giggled, “I take it you are not a fan of parties.”

Lena chuckled along with her. “No, not really, but if it’s for a good cause I will suffer through it.”

“I understand. I am n-not a huge fan of big parties and this seems… yeah this seems like it is going to be a **massive** party.” She spoke with her hands, making huge motions when she said the word massive. Kara was always moving around like she did not have the ability to stay still. “I’m a dinner with friend’s kind of person.”

“I am too.” Lena was smiling at the cheerful woman. “Well I use to be. I don’t really have a lot of friends here.”

“Oh no.” Kara said sounding genuinely concerned.

This made Lena’s heart melt. “No it’s okay. When I moved I left some friends behind. I go back to visit sometimes, but work keeps me busy.”

With sad eyes the reporter answered. “You should hang out with my friends sometime. I’m sure they would love you.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that someday.”

The thing that caught Lena off guard with Kara was how sincere she was. Nothing Kara did had an agenda, she honestly had the best intentions with everything she did. Most people who invited Lena to hang out are people looking for a deal, or to get in good with one of National Cities riches, but not Kara. This woman was a pure soul, and when she said she wanted to be friends she meant it.

The interview went on and Lena continued to fall for the girl in front of her. She wanted so much to just ask her out, but fear took over. If she asked her maybe it would freak her out and she would not get a chance to see her again. She decided it was better to be friends or colleagues (kind of) then nothing at all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Julia was escorted into the medical room and handed Lena a huge black bag with a green cross on the front. She asked about Kara and Lena gave her as much as she could. She told Julia to take care of everything at the company and at her house. She was going to be here until Kara was better. Her friend gave her a huge hug and let her know to call if she needed anything else before leaving to take care of the business.

The bag that was brought was a medical bag, and Lena quickly dug into it grabbing everything she needed.

Alex walked in. “What is that?”

Lena looked up for a second. “Tonight Kara was upset with me. She found out that I have a kryptonite lab.”

“Yeah she told me.” Alex said.

Lena ran through the thoughts of why Alex would call her if she knew about the lab, but decided that Alex would not keep her from Kara when she was hurt.

“The lab was not made to make things to hurt Kara.” Lena took out a few items and placed them on a tray next to the bed. “It was made to help her. I have been figuring out a way to make medical supplies for Kara, if something like this ever happened.” She held up a sealed package. “This is a needle, the tip is kryptonite lined, the inside of the tip and the rest of the needle is a magnesium alloy, strong enough to pierce her skin, but won’t taint the blood that comes out.”

“Holy shit.” Alex was shocked.

Lena handed her the needle. “You get the blood from Clark and I will start setting up the machine to get the blood out of Kara.”

“Lena.” Alex said in a low voice. “Thank you.”

Lena nodded her head. She did not need to be thanked, but she would take it. The team got to work. Clark was in office away from Kara and Alex started to take blood. She warned him beforehand she would be taking way more than she should and he would need to be in the sun bed to recharge his cells and quick heal so they could take more later if needed. Clark, of course, told her to take it all if it meant saving Kara.

The team in Kara’s room started to prep. The tainted blood would be drained into a lead container where they could keep the kryptonite away from Kara. They were going to have to drain almost everything and replace it with Clarks. It was going to be a long night, and Lena was ready for every second of it.

It was almost ten hours later, Clark had been in the sun bed twice to heal and then donate again. He got a chance to see her once before he had to fly off. Kara’s blood was almost clear, the tainted blood taken away and destroyed. The last bag was hung up and Alex sat by her sisters bed, waiting with Lena.

“Medical supplies?” Alex was the first to speak in the last two hours of waiting.

Lena looked up at her and smirked. “Yeah. As soon as I figured out who she was I knew I had to find a way to help if she ever got hurt. I created the lab to make simple things like needles and scalpels that could get through her skin. I also have a kryptonite laser beams for procedures that need precision.” She lifted Kara’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “I’ve been trying to figure out a way to make the kryptonite less effective on her. I just don’t want anything to happen to her… I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“You love her.”

Lena stared down at the still woman on the bed, she squeezed her hand tight. “More than anyone in this world.”

\--

The night had turned to morning and Alex had left the room to grab some water, Lena was asleep in the stool her head resting on the bed. When Alex returned Kara was slowly opening her eyes.

“Kara.” Alex whispered as she saw the blue in her eyes. “You’re awake.”

“What happened?” Kara’s voice was scratchy.

Alex sat down next to the bed. “You were shot with a kryptonite bullet, it put kryptonite in your blood stream.”

“How did you get it out?”

“Lena.” Alex said looking over to the sleeping woman. “That lab you told me about, it was medical supplies… for you.”

Kara’s heart started to sink. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, she found a way to get a needle in your skin. We took blood from Clark and put it in you. She saved your life Kara.”

Kara looked down at Lena, she started to cry.

“She’s been here the whole time.” Alex told her. “You’ve been out for a day and she hasn’t left your side. She just fell asleep about an hour ago.” There was a pause before she added, “She loves you Kara, like _loves_ you.”

“I know.” Kara pushed her head further into the pillow. “Gah, I am such an idiot. How can she ever forgive me?”

Alex pushed a piece of her little sister’s hair behind her ear. “Just talk to her, trust me she will forgive you.” Alex kissed her sister on her forehead before leaving and giving her some space.

Kara was still weak but she lifted her hand and shook Lena gently to wake her. When Lena looked up, her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were flush, but as soon as she saw Kara she jumped up and threw her arms around her.

“Oh thank God.” She said squeezing her tight.

“Still weak.” Kara said out of breath.

Lena let go. “Sorry.” She laughed and sat up on the bed. “I’m just so happy you are awake.”

Kara nodded her head and smiled. “I have you to thank for that. Thank you.” She started out with. “Alex told me about the lab. I am so sorry. I should have trusted you.”

“It’s okay…”

“No it’s not.” Kara cut her off. “I should have trusted that you would never hurt me. When James told me…”

“James?” Lena questioned. “Well that solves that mystery.”

Kara started again. “How could I even think you would do anything to hurt me?”

“Shh baby it's okay. I know it’s hard for you. I get that, it's hard for me too... to trust someone, anyone. There are so many people in this world who want to hurt you, who want to kill you, and they would do anything to make that happen. They want to hurt you because of who you are, how extraordinarily powerful you are, how amazingly good you are. They want to take that power and turn that good pure heart into something evil and tainted. There are not a lot of people in this world that you can trust. You can't be sure of a lot of things. Even if you can’t trust anything else, I want you to trust one thing. I love you Kara Danvers. I will always protect you, I will never give up on you, and I will never hurt you.”

They leaned into each other and kissed, their lips coming together in a firm hold. It was not about anything but love, their passion for each other channeled into one single kiss. It was about the love Lena had for Kara, the love Kara was finally feelings after searching her whole life. It was about the love Kara had for Lena, the one thing Lena never thought she would get. They held each other never wanting to let go, both of them content to be in the moment for the rest of their lives.

\--

After Alex ran so many test Kara thought she would die in the medical bay, Kara was let out of the DEO and taken to Lena’s apartment to rest up. The superhero was feeling okay, but not up to full power. Even though J’onn and Alex both protested Kara decided it would be better to lay in the sun on Lena’s balcony then it would to lay in the sun bed at the DEO. The real thing was way better than the bed anyway, plus she would get to lie around with Lena and do nothing for a few days, and that would be more healing than anything else. Alex made Lena promise she would make Kara rest, and let the giggly girl go.

Lena called ahead and had a bed set up on the balcony, it was comfortable and had plenty of fluffy pillows. She was more than ready to take Kara home and take care of her. Lena forced Kara to lean on her as they walked towards the elevator. It was the supposed-to-be-sick blonde that initiated the kiss they shared the entire ride to Lena’s floor. As they came into the apartment Lena made Kara go to the balcony and lay down and not move for anything.

“I can move you know.” Kara told Lena as she brought out drinks on a platter for her. “But I won’t complain about being taken care of for a few days.”

“Please, all you’ve done is complain.” Lena set the drinks on the small table beside the bed and kissed Kara on the forehead. “You are the worst sick person in the world.”

Kara looked up at her with a huge playful smile. “You love me.” She said through her teeth. 

Lena started to chuckle and gave her a quick kiss. “Yes I do.”

As the brunette fussed with the things on the balcony Kara watched her and laughed. She could sit and watch Lena all day. She was in a pair of yoga pants and a big Yale hoodie that fell slightly off her shoulder. _Now this is healing_ Kara thought as Lena bent over in front of her.

“I love this balcony. I could literally lay here forever.” Kara said as the warm rays hit her skin. “I wish I had a balcony.”

Lena started back into the house to get the food, before she made it all the way into the apartment she said. “You should just move in here.”

Kara popped up. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on, I really hope this story is making someone happy. I know it's one of my ways of relaxing and getting away. I hope it's the same for at least one other person. 
> 
> "Riley... don't give up... Chase Her"


	10. Talk About Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up two days after the last Chapter, and two months after Chapter 1 in “6 Months."
> 
> Part 1: Alex and Kara talk about Lena asking Kara to move into her apartment and then never mentioning it again. Kara is trying to figure out if Lena was serious or not. The sisters talk about the fact that Alex is practically living at Maggie's place.
> 
> Part 2: Maggie and Lena talk about Lena asking Kara to move into her apartment. Maggie talks about how Alex is practical living at her place. They both share their fears about dating a Danvers.
> 
> Part 3A: Lena and Kara meet up and talk about the whole ‘moving in situation’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to go directly with “6 Months" but I did not put the end of Alex and Maggie's part on this one. If you would like to know what happens when Maggie gets home part 3B is on the other story. Sorry I know that makes me a monster.
> 
> "6 Months has a playlist for both chapters, so this chapter gets a playlist too"
> 
> Apartment - Young the Giant  
> Get Lucky - Daughters  
> Capsize -Frenship  
> Garands - Young the Giant  
> Sleep on the Floor - The Lumineers  
> Angela - The Lumineers

Kara batted away the piece of popcorn thrown at her head by her sister sitting across from her. They had been on the couch for about an hour, the original plan was to watch their favorite show. Kara had been hulled up on Lena’s balcony enjoying the suns raise and worrying herself to death at the same time. Alex was stuck at the DEO for the last two days cataloging all the medical equipment Lena had given her from her kryptonite lab. Both of them desperately needed a sister night, just time together to watch television and be together. But of course the sister time turned to them eating popcorn, talking about their problems and ignoring the show going on in the background.  
   
“So what did she say exactly?” Alex asked tossing a piece into the air and catching it in her mouth.  
   
Kara thought for a second then told her. “She said: _You should move in here._ Then she walked into the house.” Surprisingly Kara sounded exactly like Lena, well at least in her mind she did.  
   
Alex squinted her eyes and nodded her head. “And how exactly did she say it?”  
   
“Like it was no big deal.” Kara huffed in frustration.  
   
“And she didn’t say anything after that?” She asked her eyes darting back and forth the way they did when she was trying to solve some complicated problem.  
   
Kara tossed her head back, “No, nothing. She just said it then walked away and never mentioned it again. That’s what’s so confusing. Was she joking? Was she serious? Does she want me to move in? Is it too soon? I mean we have only been together for like four months almost five, but that’s pretty soon. I don’t know. Don’t lesbians move in super quick all the time? I can’t remember if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Gah, Alex, I’m so confused.”  
   
“You know who could answer all of these questions.” Alex said slyly.  
   
Kara popped up. “Who?”  
   
The older sister was now wearing a sinister smile. “Lena.”  
   
Kara threw a piece of popcorn at her sister’s head. “Come on be serious.”  
   
Alex started to laugh. “Okay, okay.” She made a serious face. “Well I guess the question is, do you want to move in with her?”  
   
Kara lowered her head and a smile came across her face. “Yeah I do.”  
   
“Then you have to ask her about it. That’s the only way to know for sure.” Alex ate another piece with a quick smile and a small chuckle, proud of herself for figuring out her little sister’s problem.

The younger sister let out a small scream. “I love that woman, I do… but she frustrates me so much. She does this thing.” Kara said worried a bit. “She says things in this calm and easy tone, complicated things, then she just looks at me, doesn’t say a single word even though she knows I am freaking out inside. I swear she likes to watch me squirm.”  
   
“Maggie does that too.” She pointed at her with a playful grin. “She will ask a question then just wait for me to respond, she knows I have no idea how to explain myself, but she just sits and waits. She crosses her arms and just stares at me until I crack. If it wasn’t so damn sexy it would piss me off.”  
   
“Serious face.” Kara joked. “Lena has a serious face she uses when she is waiting on a response. Her eyebrows go in and her nose flares a bit. I want to kiss her because it’s super hot but I also want to throw up because it makes me nervous.”  
   
“So we are both dating sexy serious women who we are powerless against.”  
   
“Yup.” Kara popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
   
“Aren’t you a superhero?”  
   
“Aren’t you a badass secret agent?’  
   
Alex tossed another piece of popcorn at Kara this time her younger sister caught it in her mouth. They were both in the same situation, and it made it a little easier knowing they were suffering together. Alex envied how easy she thought Kara’s relationship was, how it seemed so effortless with Lena, she had no idea Kara was going through the same things she was with Maggie. Kara thought about how lucky she thought Alex was, she and Maggie were established and happy and had everything figured out, she did not know her sister was having the same type of issues.  
   
It had been two days since Kara was sitting on the balcony and Lena nonchalantly asked her to move in to her apartment. It caught her off guard so when Lena sauntered back outside she waited for confirmation. Lena never said anything else about it, she just started talking about Kara healing up and all the things the K-Lab was making. Kara was confused, she did not understand how Lena could say something so big and then just not mention it again. The day turned to night and the night turned to the next day and Lena still did not mention it. The more she did not talk about it, the more Kara convinced herself it might not have been real. But it had to be, she had to have said it because Kara heard it, and she had amazing hearing. The whole situation just confused and upset her, but there was no way to talk about it with Lena, so she sat in Maggie’s apartment with her older sister, eating popcorn and trying to decipher what her girlfriend meant.  
   
“Why are women so complicated?” Kara huffed picking through her bowl of buttery popcorn.  
   
Alex matched her huff. “I have no idea.”  
   
Kara looked up at her sister. “Where is Maggie?” she suddenly realized they were in her apartment without Maggie actually being there with them.  
   
“She had to work late.” Alex told her as if it was no big deal. “She called me before you got here.”  
   
“So we are just chilling at her place without her?”  
   
“Well, I have a key.” Alex said remembering the night a few months ago when she was given the shiny silver key to Maggie’s place. “I chill here all the time.”  
   
Kara looked around, pieces of Alex’s clothes were scattered around the place, books only Alex would read were on the table and the kitchen had the special tea pot Kara had bought Alex for her birthday. Practically every spot in the house had something of Alex’s in it. They were comfortable on Maggie’s couch eating buttery popcorn that Maggie would never eat because she was a vegan. This was not the first time they had done this either, but this was the first time Kara had noticed it.  
   
“Do you live here?” Kara asked with a laugh.  
   
“No.” Alex said quickly.    
   
“Half of your stuff is here.” Kara pointed at all the things Alex owned in the room. “If I go into the bedroom will I see a bunch of your clothes everywhere?”  
   
“No.” Alex told her. She lowered her head and said under her breath, “They are in the drawer.”  
   
“You have a drawer?” Kara was now excited. “Yeah, you totally live here.”  
   
Alex gave her a sly smile. “Well… kinda.”  
   
“When’s the last time you slept at your apartment?” Kara had her chin up the way she did when she was ready to prove her sister wrong.  
   
“Like three weeks” Alex responded quietly.  
   
“Oh my God.” Kara threw more popcorn at her sister as she hid her face. “Alex you totally live here.” She paused for a second. “Dude you live with Maggie.” Her voice was high and squeaking. “You live with your girlfriend.”  
   
The strong anxious woman started to look around the room smiling from ear to ear. “I kinda do, don’t I?”  
   
Kara smiled. “Yeah you do.”  
   
“Now I just have to get her to ask me.” A worried look appeared on her face.  
   
“Or you can ask her.” Kara suggested.  
   
“I’ll ask Maggie when you ask Lena.” Alex threw another piece of popcorn at her little sister.  
   
\--  
   
It was late and Maggie would much rather have been at her place watching a movie, cuddled up under a warm blanket, her girlfriend tucked under her arm falling asleep within the first thirty minutes of the movie she demanded they watch. She was five minutes from getting off work when a case landed on her desk. It was a big brown folder that she normally would have ignored but it had Lena’s name on it, so Maggie accepted it. She took the long trip to L Corp and headed up to the top floor to talk with Lena.  
   
Lena was on her way out when Maggie appeared at her door. “Hey, to what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked as Maggie made her way into the office.  
   
“I have a case on your mother.” Maggie told her with a tired look on her face. “The DA is trying to find the other members of Cadmus.”  
   
“They think I know something?” Lena leaned back in her high backed chair.  
   
Maggie sat in the chair across the desk sinking down and letting out a loud breath. “ _They_ do, I don’t, but I have to say I’ve interviewed you, it’s my job.”  
   
Lena smiled. “Well for the sake of just doing your job: I have no idea who the other members of Cadmus are, I have not spoken to my mother since the night she was arrested, I do not visit her in jail, I have no idea how to find any other members, and I will contact you if any of them contact me.”  
   
Maggie started to laugh, “I wish all my interviews were this easy.”  
   
“I wish all my police interviews were this easy too.”  
   
Throughout the past couple of months Maggie and Lena had developed a relationship. Dating a Danvers took a special skill, you had to be patient and open minded and not worry when they disappeared for a few days at a time. Whenever the two sisters would go out on a mission, or to another world or something along those lines Lena and Maggie would have a drink and wait for them to surface again. It became a tradition, J’onn would tell them not to worry and they would meet at a bar and drink until they laughed way to loud and one of them embarrassed themselves with a karaoke rendition of a bad hair metal song. It kept them both from worrying too much.  
   
“So what’s going on with Little Danvers?” Maggie asked now that the official part of her visit was over.  
   
Lena sunk down in her chair. “I swear I love that girl but she is the most confusing individual I have ever met.”  
   
Maggie started to laugh. “Have you met Alex?”  
   
The CEO started to laugh. “I did this thing; I have no idea why I did it... I mean it was spur of the moment, but I meant it…. I don’t know, I think I may have freaked her out, but I’m not sure. They never say when they are freaked out, they just live with it, working themselves up into this anxious ball.”  
   
“Yup, until they explode or you finally mention it and they have to spill everything in one huge ball of emotions.”  
   
“Danvers.”  
   
“Danvers.” Maggie agreed. “What did you do?”  
   
Lena thought about the day on the balcony and covered her face with her hands. “I asked Kara to move in with me.”  
   
“What?” Maggie sat up and smiled. “That’s awesome. Why would that freak her out?”  
   
“I don’t know.” Lena exclaimed, she cupped her hands in front of her mouth. “I asked and I gave her a bit to think, then she never talked about it. I came back on the balcony and it was like I didn’t say anything at all.”  
   
Maggie squinted her eyes. “Wait, what? Okay, tell me exactly what happened.”  
   
Lena huffed. “Okay, she said she wished she had a balcony and I said she should move in with me, then I went in to get food in the apartment and let her process for a second, and when I came back out she didn’t mention it, so I got nervous and _I_ didn’t mention it. I thought she might need sometime and she would talk about it in the morning, but she didn’t. The longer it went on the more awkward it got and now it’s just like this weird thing hanging in the air.”  
   
“Okay, how exactly did you say it?”  
   
Lena repeated the phrase the exact way she had done that day on the balcony.  
   
“Then you walked away?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
Maggie sat back in her chair with a grin. “Okay as your resident Danvers expert I can tell you right now, she is probably more confused than you are. You can’t say something that big to a Danvers and then just leave, they are skittish and nervous. Never give them time to process alone, they will turn it into something way bigger than it is.”  
   
Both of them started to laugh. Even though the two sisters where not biological sisters, they had so much in common it was crazy. When it came to relationships, Kara and Alex were both practically oblivious to almost everything. They were skittish and nervous and blew almost everything out of proportion. Maggie and Lena were always careful to take small steps, well except now.  
   
“You wanna know the scariest part about dating Kara?” Lena asked in a low tone.  
   
Maggie nodded her head, whatever Lena was about to say, Maggie was sure she would be able to relate.  
   
“She is so surrounded. Everyone is around her, they blanket her. Alex, J’onn, Winn, Mon-el, James.” Lena said the last name of her now enemy with a snide tone. “All of them are so damn protective of her it’s hard to date her, it’s like one false step and it could be all over.”  
   
“How do you think I feel?” Maggie chuckled nervously. “Alex’s baby sister can literally throw me into outer space.”  
   
Lena grinned. “She would never.”  
   
“I know.” Maggie confirmed lightly, “But she can. Alex is surrounded too, they have a family, this big family that will protect them from everything, anything and everyone. And then there’s me, and there is only one of me, against all of them.”  
   
“There’s just one of me too.” Lena lowered her head a bit and looked up at her through eyelashes. “I have been alone my whole life. I had Lex for some of it, but we were both always in boarding school, and after I went off to college we barely spoke. My mother is a heartless bitch as you well know, and don’t get me started on my father. It’s such a hard group to break into. I have never seen anything like what they have.”  
   
“You’re telling me.” Maggie nodded her head. “I’m lucky I know all of the alien bad guy stuff so it is easier for me, but there was a time when I was stuck trying to win over baby Danvers.”  
   
Lena was shocked. “Kara didn’t like you?”  
   
“Nope. Not after I turned Alex down the first time.”  
   
“Wait, you turned Alex down? How is that possible? You are like obsessed with that woman.”  
   
Maggie smiled. “I am, I was, I’ve always been. Alex was new to all of this, I was scared. I’ve been hurt so many times… I don’t know. I thought if I got into a relationship with her when she was first coming out…”  
   
“She would eventually freak herself out and leave.” Lena finished her thought.  
   
“Yep.” Maggie lowered her head. “I have no idea what I would do if Alex ever decided to leave.”  
   
Lena thought for a second about Kara leaving. That moment when Kara flew out of her office after finding out about the K-Lab. The way her heart sunk so heavy in her chest it could not beat. The way she could not breathe or think. The way she wanted to fall to the floor and cry. She thought about the idea that Kara might die, laying there helpless on the medical table. She thought about not having Kara, not holding her, not loving her the way she does now. She shook her head to get the horrible image out of her mind.  
   
“I can’t imagine my life without that ball of nerves freaking herself out and worrying herself into a frenzy every day.”  
   
That made the serious cop start to laugh. “They do that a lot don’t they?”  
   
“Yeah, but it’s one of the cutest things in the world.”  
   
“True.”  
   
She let out a huge breath. “What am I supposed to do now?” Lena asked feeling a little relieved to talk to someone about all of it. “I mean do I bring it up again?”  
   
“I don’t think you have a choice.” Maggie said lightly. “Kara is not going to bring it up. I mean, Alex has moved more than half her stuff into my place and has yet to say a word about moving in.”  
   
Lena sat up in her chair, she was excited to hear Maggie was in a similar situation. “Do you want her to move in?”  
   
“Of course.” Maggie exclaimed as if there was no other answer. “I’ve been waiting for over a month now. They key at our six month anniversary was supposed to be an indicator that I was ready for a lot more. Baby steps, you have to take baby steps with the Danvers girls.” She grinned and put her hands behind her head. “I’ve been ready for Alex Danvers since the moment I met her, but… baby steps.”  
   
It seemed Lena and Maggie were in the same boat, both ready to move forward with their respective Danvers girl, both nervous about the total anxious response of their girlfriends.  
   
“Baby steps.” Lena said with a smile.

\--

It had been a long day, longer than it should have been. Lena was finally able to get into her apartment and pour herself a glass of wine, a big one. On the way from the office she received a text from Kara, she wanted to talk, this was a great sign, maybe she was going to bring up the moving in situation, maybe Lena would be off the hook from finding a non-awkward way of asking her a second time. There was no possible way she would be able to ask her again without being weird about it. Then again, there was no possible way for Kara to bring it up without being awkward herself.  
   
As she took a huge sip from her wine glass she heard a gust of wind from behind her. Kara had landed on the balcony. As Lena turned she saw her outside talking to herself. She was holding her middle and index finger of one of her hands in the other, this was a thing Kara did when she was frustrated and needed to find the right words to say something. She watched her pace back a forth a few times before taking a deep breath and finally walking into the apartment.  
   
She was beautiful, her hair down and scattered around her face. She always looked great after she flew, windblown and a little flush, her cheeks just slightly pink. She was in a grey sweater with two black stripes across the middle, and a pair of light blue jeans. Even though Lena knew Kara was Supergirl it was still a little bit of a shock to see her without her glasses, the thick black frames no longer keeping the deep blue of her eyes hidden. Every time she saw the nervous woman step in with her signature smile, it served to remind Lena how much she truly loved Kara Danvers, and how she would do absolutely anything for her.  
   
“Hey.” Kara said with a huge smile on her face. “How was your day?”  
   
Lena decided it was better not to mention watching her psych herself up outside. “It was long, but good. How was yours?”  
   
“Same.” The nervous woman sat down at the bar stool and took Lena’s wine from the counter taking a drink. “You had to work later than usual.”  
   
Lena took the glass back, giving Kara the evil eye for drinking almost half of her wine. “I was on my way out when Maggie stopped by. She was asking about my mother, routine stuff as always. We talked for a little while.”  
   
“Oh yeah, what about?”  
   
Lena wanted to be honest and tell her she was nervous about the whole moving in question. She wanted to tell her she needed to talk about it or she might explode, but this was a weird game of _who will say it first_ and she was not about to lose. “Nothing really. Where were you?”  
   
“With Alex, at Maggie’s place.”  
   
Lena let out one laugh, “You were at her place without her? What, does Alex live there now?”  
   
Kara coughed, she said the words, _live there_ this was her chance, her cue. ‘Speak up Kara.’ She yelled in her head. ‘Segue into it, go, go, go, now!’ She took a deep breath. “Well you know…” was the only thing that came out.  
   
As much as Lena wanted to spare the obviously struggling girl in front of her, she decided it was now best if Kara just said what was on her mind. "What is going on with you?" Lena asked with laughter in her voice.  
   
"Nothing." Kara claimed quickly. "What's going on with _you_?"  
   
"You're being weird."  
   
"I am not." Kara moved around, flipping one hand in the other. "I'm fine... you... you are the one who's being weird."  
   
"Babe." It was her serious voice.  
   
Kara broke down the way she did when Lena used her serious voice. "Moving in together!” she shouted.  
   
She could not help it, Lena started to laugh, she had to take a step back and grab on to the counter to keep her balance. She closed her eyes as tears started to flow down her cheeks, she was laughing so hard her stomach started to tighten, and she couldn't breath.  
   
“What is so funny?” The laughter was infectious, even though Kara was frustrated with herself and the situation she started to chuckle to. “Why are you laughing at me?”  
   
“I’m not.” Lena managed to say through each laugh. “It just looked like you were ready to explode, and then you just yelled at me.”  
   
Kara leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, she started to pout. “You know I get nervous.”  
   
Lena controlled her laughter enough to walk over to the pouty girl and cup her now red face in her hands. “Oh I know baby. You are so damn cute I can’t help it.”  
   
The sad puppy dog girl started to ramble. “You asked, but it was so nonchalant and I don't know. Am I supposed to take it seriously or was it just something you said? You say things, like whatever, and then I don't know if I should respond or not respond or respond casually."  
   
Lena stood there and waited for her girlfriend’s rant to be over and smiled. "Kara do you want to move in with me?"  
   
There it was and Kara was speechless.  
   
Lena caught the look on her face. "I know it's soon for us, I mean really soon, but when you know you know... you know?"  
   
"I know." Kara responded lightly.  
   
Lena stared her down, locking on to those worried blue eyes. "Do you know?"  
   
Hesitant, Kara took a deep breath then let it out. "I know... do _you_... know?"  
   
"I've known for a while." Lena got even closer to her anxious girlfriend and took her hands. "Is that a yes?"  
   
A smile now creeping across her face Kara spoke up. "Yes."  
   
They crashed together, Lena’s arms around Kara’s neck tight. Kara holding her at her waist squeezing tight and lifting her off the ground. Lena couldn't stop the smile on her face, she pressed her face into Kara’s shoulder. Kara took in everything holding her girlfriend as close as she could, she felt the shoulder of her shirt start to get wet, Lena was crying.  
   
Kara pushed away just enough to see her face. "Are you okay?"  
   
A few tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "I'm okay." She whipped her eyes and took a breath. "I just love you."  
   
Kara started to chuckle. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, I got carried away, well still getting carried away. I love these two together and now it's developed into not only Kara and Lena but also Alex and Maggie.


End file.
